


The Two Who Dreamed

by paintedskullfairy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedskullfairy/pseuds/paintedskullfairy
Summary: Marianne Faery has had the dreams for as long as she can remember. Some nights she's a swashbuckling hero, others she's a fairy princess. But one thing always remains the same, the blue eyed man. She wished the dreams could be real, but she knows they never will be.But one day she captures sight of him – and things will never be the same again.





	1. You're From My Dreams

Marianne awoke like she had done every morning for the past five years.

As soon as she could feel herself waking, her eyes would quickly dart open and her hand would slam down on the nightstand, snatching a pen before reaching over the bed to grab a journal. 

Then she would record what she dreamed about.

The dream last night most likely occurred due to her getting persuaded by her younger sister to have a Disney movie marathon, but she didn't mind. 

As Marianne ferociously scribbled down the details, she sketched out the face which appeared every night. Sometimes his appearance altered, as did hers, but there was always one consistency – his blue eyes.

Marianne had had the dreams for as long as she could remember, it was only up until five years ago she actually took to recording them – a suggestion given to her by her mother that she continued as a form of comfort after she passed away.

Finally, after filling up multiple pages with quick doodles and rushed sentences Marianne put the pen down, her hand ached slightly but it was worth it. Notebooks and journals which had been filled were scattered around her room, along with a few books entitled "Dream Analysis" and "What Do Your Dreams Say About You?" 

"Marianne!" Her father called from downstairs. 

"Coming!" She shouted back, throwing on her purple dressing gown and flying down the staircase.

Her sister Dawn was already sitting at the breakfast table. Dawn was ten years old, but always was hopelessly trying to act older. She turned to Marianne, her face beaming as she walked in.

Marianne leant down and planted a kiss on her sister's forehead, causing Dawn to giggle. 

"Morning guys." She said with a yawn.

"What was the dream?" Dawn asked, her blue eyes wide with anticipation, legs kicking under the table.

Marianne could hear her father sigh.  

"It was princess and prince stuff." Marianne responded.

"Ooh!" Dawn exclaimed giddily as she clapped her hands together. "Do you think you'll marry him?" 

Marianne's father coughed and almost choked.

"Dawn, that's cute and all but I'm 15." Marianne uttered, cheeks becoming a light crimson. 

"You can get married at 16." Dawn exclaimed with one finger raised.

"Marianne doesn't want to get married just yet, and  _you_ _,_ young lady -" Their father said placing Dawn's pancakes in front of her. "Shouldn't be thinking of that sort of thing either. You are far too young." 

"But Daddy it's romantic!" 

Marianne rolled her eyes and started eating her own breakfast. 

"Ok, girls. I've got an important meeting at the office today which I can't miss. Unfortunately, Lizzie can't come and look after you since she's sick. Marianne you're going to have to watch Dawn, and take her with you when you go fencing."

"But Dad-" Marianne whined.

"No buts young lady!" 

"Fine." Marianne huffed.

Their father kissed them goodbye after breakfast, leaving the two girls alone. Marianne didn't mind that her dad had to run off to work, over the years his workload was slowly increasing and he was doing his best to keep his family afloat. Marianne cleaned up the breakfast things and went off to get dressed, a hyperactive Dawn followed her. 

"I like someone." Dawn confessed to her sister.

"If it's Adrian from school you told me this last week." 

"Noooo!" Dawn cried, "I really like Nathan."

"Who?"

"He's in my art class."

"Ah." Marianne said, her sister had a new self-proclaimed love practically every week. Although Marianne had to admit she liked Sunny, the small boy who had been friends with Dawn since they were babies, he always would follow her around, it was cute in a love-sick-ten-year-old sort of way.

"Marianne which one is your favourite?" 

She followed Dawn's gaze to the stack of books in which she wrote down her dreams. After their mother's death, Dawn would have trouble sleeping. So, Marianne would tell her tales of what she had dreamt about to send her off to sleep and Dawn loved them. 

"The fairy and the goblin one." Marianne said without hesitation. 

Dawn hopped off the bed where she had sat and made her way over to the pile. She grabbed a leather bound notebook, a present for Marianne's 12th birthday and observed the sketches. Marianne had gradually improved her drawing skills, she wanted one day to draw the mysterious man perfectly. 

"I think he's handsome." Dawn remarked observing the biro sketch of a tall, thin man with black hair and the bluest eyes. 

Marianne ignored her sister and blushed silently – she thought so too. 

She continued to get ready, brushing her long brown hair and tying it up in a ponytail. Dawn insisted on Marianne doing her hair as well, so she simply brushed it and put her sister's blonde locks into bunches. Afterwards she gathered a few items together, including a notebook and pen and stuffed them into a bag.

"Come on Dawn, if you behave I'll get you some sweets." Marianne said as she made her way to the door, an obedient Dawn followed close behind. 

***

"Marianne why did you quit singing lessons?" Dawn asked as she trotted alongside Marianne. 

"I just didn't really feel like that's what I wanted to do."

This was true, growing up she had always done what was asked of her. Wear this dress, take these classes. However, after her mother's death, she just wanted to do things that made her happy. Singing was alright, but she much preferred knowing how to use a sword. Her father had nearly passed out at the idea, but after some intense negotiating Marianne was content to learn how to fence – for now at least.

"But you were so good! I wish I could sing like you!" 

"Dawn, stick with your lessons if that’s what you want and you'll end up having a way better voice than me."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I'm going to be a singer!" Dawn declared with determination. "What about you Marianne?"

Marianne chewed the thought, she hadn't thought about her future that much. She did alright in school, but she had no burning ambitions – aside from knowing more about the dreams. Maybe she could always do something with that? No, that was silly. 

"I don't really know Dawn." Marianne answered truthfully, "But, I'll figure something out." 

Dawn reached for Marianne's hand and held it tightly as they walked. After ten minutes of quiet walking Dawn abruptly stopped and inhaled in shock.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Marianne asked, slightly annoyed at the sudden stop in their stride.

"It's him!" Dawn whispered in a low voice.

"Who?" 

"IT'S HIM!" Dawn shouted as she flew away from her sister's grip and ran off into the crowded street.

"DAWN!" Marianne called, "DAWN COME BACK!"

She chased after her sister, who already was a good distance in front of her. Dawn, being small easily slipped between people on the busy street. Marianne had to barge past, forcing people out of her way. She gave up saying sorry after the first couple of people she collided with.

Adrenaline began to surge through her, she couldn't lose her sister.

Marianne's eyes focused on Dawn, not even daring to blink in case she lost sight of her.

Dawn darted across the road, nimbly avoiding traffic and ran around a street corner. 

Why had she run away?

Who did she see?

Marianne followed swiftly, nearly being hit by a car in the process but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Dawn back, she sharply turned the corner, stumbling slightly before seeing Dawn leaping onto a boy's back.

Marianne ran forward and pulled her sister off. During the chase she had forgotten to breath and was now gasping for breath, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 

"Dawn!" Marianne growled, "What... were you... thinking?!" 

"I'm sorry-" Dawn had started to say, her eyes large as if she was going to cry. 

"Never... run off... again." Marianne puffed. 

"I'm sorry," Dawn repeated, "But it's him." 

"Who?" Marianne said, hands on her knees desperately trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" A voice questioned, the accent thick and foreign. 

"You're from Marianne's dreams!" Dawn called out.

"What are you-" The boy began but stopped short when Marianne pulled herself upright and faced him. The boy was tall, probably a few years older than Marianne. His dark hair was messy, understandable as the eccentric Dawn had just tackled him.

But what caught Marianne's attention however was how blue his eyes were, they almost sparkled in the sunshine. 

He was too young to be the man from her dreams, and yet there could be no doubt.

This was him. 

Marianne just stood there, unable to think of anything to say. She never even thought that this would happen, she never suspected she would be meeting him. Damn, she wished she planned this out, thought of something witty to say. 

"Marianne has dreams about you every night!" Dawn exclaimed, ignorant to the fact the two were simply stood still looking at one another in disbelief.

Before Marianne could act, Dawn had already pulled the notebook from her bag and opened it to show the boy. She tried to grab it back, embarrassed by the contents. It was one thing to tell her little sister in the form of bedtime stories, it's another to announce a random stranger that someone had been dreaming about them ever since they were born.

"See!" Dawn said, holding the book open for the boy to see. "That's you!" 

He was silent, he looked up from the book and towards Marianne, and then let his eyes rest back onto the pages of the notebook. 

Marianne finally pulled herself together as she snatched the book away from Dawn and shoved it aggressively back into her bag. 

She grabbed Dawn by the wrist as she looked up at the boy, her cheeks hot from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about this... Bye." She said, as she turned on her heels and made her way back towards the street, dragging Dawn with her.

"Marianne!" Dawn cried out "We have to go back!" 

"Wait!" He spluttered, Marianne against her better instincts stopped and turned slightly to face him.

He slowly made his way towards them, fumbling with his hands as if trying to find the right thing to say. "I, erm, I have the dreams too." 

Marianne laxed her grip on Dawn and frowned. She didn't know if this boy was playing with her, but if he wasn't – could it be possible?

"Marianne's favourite one is when she's a fairy princess with butterfly wings and you are -" Dawn began.

"Goblin." The boy finished. "Yeah... that's mine too." 

Dawn gasped and turned to her sister in glee. Marianne just stood there, tears slowly began to fill her eyes. Her earliest recollection as a child was these fantastic adventures and in everyone she fell in love with the blue-eyed stranger.

She never knew if he was real, over the years she came to believe he wasn't. But that never stopped her wishing he was. 

As Marianne grew older and the world around her became cruel and harsh, Marianne realised dreams were only that – dreams. Fictional events that played in her mind once the day was done. 

Yet, in the flesh, metres away from her stood a boy who claimed to have the dreams too.

Marianne didn't know how to react, she wanted to cry but she hadn't done that since her mother's funeral and five years' worth of tears was an awful lot. She sniffed and blinked, the tears slowly evaporating. She turned back to face the boy, a smile forming on her lips. 

"Marianne Faery." She said holding out her hand, she felt it was the most professional thing to do, a trait she picked up from her father.

"Bog." The boy said, as Dawn wrinkled her nose at the name. Marianne felt that maybe deep down she always knew that was going to be his answer. 

"Bog King."


	2. Worlds Apart

It is difficult to say if it was love at first sight. 

Bog and Marianne had dreamed of each other for as long as they could remember, and in every dream love was involved. 

Meeting face to face however, proved to be challenging. 

But awkwardness slowly developed into friendship. Much to Dawn's dismay who had already insisted on designing Marianne's wedding dress. 

 

***

 

A few weeks had passed since their encounter and Bog invited Marianne over so she could examine his recordings. The pair were interested to see if there were any more links between their dreams. They also hoped to find out what it was exactly that they were experiencing.  

According to an embarrassed Bog, his mother, Griselda was thrilled at the concept that not only had Bog found a friend but also at the fact that said friend was a girl.  

"My mother can be a little... eccentric." Bog warned as they stood on his doorstep.  

Marianne chewed her lip before she spoke; "I live with Dawn, I think I'll manage."  

"I hope so." Bog said, smiling softly and with that turned the key.

Bog's home was warm and inviting. The small residence, which housed only him and his mother was filled to the brim with books and strange ornaments. Griselda was positioned at the kitchen sink, pans clunking together before being thrown into the soapy water.

"Mother," Bog said standing in the doorway, "this is Marianne." 

Bog's mother turned around and squealed, and with what only can be described as the fastest thing Marianne had ever seen, Griselda ran at her.

"There you are!" Griselda exclaimed, her soapy hands holding Marianne's startled face. As her small, beady eyes scanned Marianne, the woman's mouth grew wide showing off a toothy grin. "You're a pretty young thing aren't you?"  

"Mother!" Bog groaned, his face bright red. "Marianne is just a friend, please stop... whatever it is you're doing." 

Griselda waved her hand, dismissing her son and releasing Marianne in the process.  

"Sure sure, there is a reason why you two have dreams of each other... and it's not because you're friends." Griselda said with both a smirk and a wink.  

"You know about the dreams?" Marianne asked, oblivious to Griselda's hints. 

"I've known that Bog has had them for years, I remember him being a young boy and telling me each morning of a new adventure." Griselda smiled, as if remembering a happy memory. "I originally thought he just had an over active imagination, but as he got older he could describe everything, including you, in more detail. I decided it wasn't a phase and encouraged him to write it down – wasn't a smart move as we now own so many bloody books." 

Marianne chuckled softly, "My mum suggested the same, I've been recording for about five years." 

"Your mother is a smart woman." 

"Yeah," Marianne said, "She was."  

 

***

 

Over the comings months Bog and Marianne would happily spend countless hours at each other's homes reading borrowed library books about dreams, intent on finding something about the strange phenomena they had been experiencing all their lives. 

Marianne would look back on these times and smile. Many a happy evening was spent with her father, Dawn and Bog at the dinner table, Dawn making some sort of remark that would result in both Bog and Marianne to blush uncontrollable and make her father almost faint. Or times spent at Bog's, his mother talking for hours about him when he was a young boy and her late husband. Marianne always loved Griselda's stories, she wished she had taken the time to write them down.

  

***

 

The friendship between Marianne and Bog slowly but surely blossomed. Neither one was brave enough to tell the other how they felt, actions however, spoke louder than words.

The night that changed everything started out as if it was just like any other night.

"The film was no help whatsoever," Marianne declared as she walked beside Bog. The streetlamps flickered as night-time insects hovered towards the glow.  

"We should of realised that from the word 'Nightmare' in the title." Bog said with a smirk. 

"Oh, ha-ha wise guy, it was your idea anyway!"  

"I didn't think it would be that scary."  

"You didn't think Nightmare on Elm Street would be scary? You need to get out more." Marianne chuckled, playfully punching Bog on the arm.  

"Oh, shut up and since when did your punches become so violent."  

"I didn't even punch you that hard." 

"You practically broke my arm tough girl."  

"Tough girl? That's the best you got?"  

"I can always call you arm breaker." 

"Tough girl is fine."  Marianne said as they reached her front door.

"I'll see you Tuesday after school?" Marianne asked turning to face Bog.

"Sounds like a plan... tough girl."  

"Arm breaker is starting to sound more appealing..."  

Bog laughed, "until Tuesday, see ya."  

"Bye." Marianne said. 

Normally, Marianne would of entered her house straight away and Bog, having made sure she was safely inside would then make his own way home.

It was like any other night, up until that point.  

Marianne had spoken, but didn't move.  

Bog didn't turn to leave. 

They stood, huddled together under the porch.  

And they kissed.  

Neither one of them would ever forget that magical first kiss, the way Bog had leaned down and the way Marianne had closed her eyes and tilted her head. It was perfect, and it would always be remembered that way.  

 

***

 

A year or so later Bog moved away for College. It was difficult at first for the two to adjust without the other, but they had made a promise to stay in touch, no matter what. After all, it wasn't every day you met someone who dreamt of you every night.  

Often Marianne would receive letters from Bog, she awaited every one with such excitement and anticipation. The letters would consist of Bog's adventures while he was away, alongside notes detailing the most interesting dreams which were accompanied with rough sketches. 

Dawn was equally excited about the arrival of the letters, always eagerly waiting for Marianne to read them to her for the seventh time. Bog would occasionally return home to visit Griselda and Marianne, it was in those times that Marianne began to release that she was falling hopelessly in love with Bog. She just hoped he realised it too.  

 

***

 

Eventually it was Marianne's turn to move away. Filled with equal determination and anxiety she began her courses in psychology. Marianne believed this was the perfect choice for her, after all psychology was science of the mind and perhaps she could learn something about her dream habits and tell Bog all about it. 

During the first few months Marianne felt lonely, she had no trouble making friends and staying ahead in classes. It was just that she was so far away from her family, and from Bog. Days turned into weeks since she had last heard from him. She sometimes wondered if he got her letters, got her messages but she understood the workloads that were handed out and how time consuming they were.  

One night, when Marianne was reading up on a case study and devouring a pot noodle, her phone started buzzing. She rarely got calls, and those rare calls she did get were mainly from Bog. Marianne's heart lunged as she pounced at the phone, only to find that the caller ID was Dawn. 

"Hey Dawn." She said into the speaker, trying her best to not sound disappointed. 

"Marianne! I had my first kiss!" Her sister squeaked from the phone. 

"Really? Ok...Who was it? Oh, let me guess." Marianne teased "Aaron? Benjamin? Charles? Maybe Darren?" 

"Marianne." Her sister tried to sound stern, "I'm serious!" 

"So am I! So was it Gordon or Herbert?" 

"Neither!" 

"Oh?" Marianne replied feigning shock, maybe her teenage sister had found someone else to focus her attention on.  

"It was Sunny!"  

"Really?" Marianne said, genuinely surprised. 

"Yes! It was perfect, I'm in love! I can't wait for our wedding!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dawn calm down. You need to date for like, the next ten years before you can even  _s_ _tart_  to think about that sort of thing." 

"You sound like Dad."  

"Oh great." Marianne said, rolling her eyes. "Is he there by the way?" 

Dawn paused before answering, "No, he's at the office again. But Lizzie is here though! She cooked lasagne!" 

Lizzie shouted a hello down the phone. Over the years their father had become more and more involved in his work. It didn't affect Marianne since she didn't live at home anymore, but she worried about her younger sister, she was grateful Lizzie could be there.  

"Have you heard from Boggy?" Dawn asked after Marianne had convinced Lizzie she was eating properly.  

"Not yet." Marianne replied meekly.  

"I'm sure you will! You two love each other after all."  

Marianne blushed at her sisters' words, her and Bog had never said the L word to each other. They didn't need to, or just... never really talked about it. 

"Yeah... I guess. Anyway Dawn, I got to go, got a lot of work to do before tomorrow." Marianne said with a yawn.  

"Alright Sis! Love ya!" And with that the phone line died.  

Marianne sighed and resumed reading. She stopped after a few sentences, finding she just couldn't concentrate as her mind was fixated on Bog and the stupid L word. 

It would be a week before she received another letter from Bog, alongside a phone call apologising for the lack of communication on his end. Marianne understood, they both led such busy lives. As the days turned to months and months into years, Marianne and Bog managed to keep their relationship afloat. The little time they got with one another was during holidays, but that was normally interrupted by workloads from both student jobs and college.  

Dawn would often remind Marianne that it wouldn't be forever. 

Marianne kept this mantra with her, until one year in Spring.  

Taking the time out from studying, Marianne had travelled home to spend time with her family. She was just over halfway through College, Dawn on the other hand had pursued singing while still attending school and was set to be staring in a few productions in the coming months.  

Marianne was especially excited about meeting up with Bog, it had been planned months ago and the both of them had discussed how great it would be just to spend a day together like they had done when they were younger.  

However, things did not go to plan. Bog called few days prior, he had been given a fresh workload that needed to be completed before he returned back home. It wasn't until Marianne was back a few days when she too was sent huge amounts of work. She planned to head back, get the work done and hopefully would make it back in time to catch Bog.  

So Marianne left home a few days earlier then planned and made her way to the station, she purchased her ticket and stood on the platform, the air from the passing trains blowing her hair all around her.  

As one train whizzed past, Marianne was left staring at Bog who disembarked from a train just opposite. He caught sight of her and shouted.  

"Marianne!" He gave her a wave and rushed up over to her. 

"Bog?!" Marianne squeaked with surprise as he picked her up in his arms, holding her in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work?" 

"I do, well did." Bog said, releasing Marianne from his grip "I managed to get it finished earlier than expected. So I thought we could spend the last few days of the holiday together!" 

Marianne felt her heart sink, she clutched the recently purchased ticket in her hand. "Oh."  

"Marianne?" Bog asked, his brow creasing "What's wrong?"

He then noticed the train ticket in Marianne's tight grip.  

"Ah, you're heading back already?"  

"I had loads of work just come in that needs to be done before the new semester starts, I didn't know when you would be back, I thought I could get it done in time and then come back to see you but..."  She trailed off, biting hard on her lip so she wouldn't start blubbering.  

"It's my fault, I should have let you known..." Bog said, trailing off.  

It was in that moment that both of them realised that this couldn't continue. As they both looked at each other on that platform, they realised the toll their relationship was taking on them both. Marianne could see the dark circles underneath Bog's eyes from where he had lost sleep trying to get his work done. Bog noticed how Marianne's hair was wild, as if not brushed for days as if she had too many things on her mind.  

Both forfeited their work in regards to spend such limited time together. They were stressed and tired and they realised that all they wanted was for the other to do well in the future, even if that future didn't have them in it.  

Besides, it wouldn't be completely goodbye. They would still see each other in their dreams. 

"We can't keep doing this can we Marianne?" Bog whispered. 

Marianne looked up at him, her heart breaking as she saw his blue eyes glazing over.  

"No, we can't." Marianne agreed, fighting to hold back the tears. "What happens now?" 

"I... I don't know." Bog paused, "Is this goodbye?" 

Marianne couldn't speak, she just nodded and clutched at Bog. He wrapped his long arms around her. Both of them didn't want to let go, they didn't want this to end but they knew it had to be. 

Marianne wanted to tell Bog how much she loved him, but she couldn't do it.  

Bog wanted to tell Marianne how she was the best thing to ever happen to him, but he couldn't find the right words. 

"Goodbye Bog." She spluttered, before letting go of him and running to catch her train. She didn't want him to see her crying like this. The tears fell down her face, ruining her eye make-up but she didn't care. Marianne would spend the entire train ride crying as well as the following nights when she dreamed of Bog. 

Bog watched her go from the platform, he had seen the tears burst from her eyes before she had turned and ran for the train. It broke his heart to see her so upset, he would never forgive himself for doing this to her.  

The tears fell from his eyes, he didn't care if anyone saw him.  

"Goodbye Marianne." He whispered to himself, before picking up his bags and leaving the station. 


	3. Partners

_\- Eight Years Later -_

Marianne stood on the bridge and looked down into the murky waters below. Slowly she unclenched her palm to reveal the engagement ring. 

The small band of gold, decorated with delicate rubies was supposed to be a symbol of trust and devotion as well as a declaration of love. 

Marianne wondered why she even bothered. 

"Will this really make me feel better?" Marianne questioned, turning to face to woman next to her.  

"Made me feel better and I've been married five times." Plum responded with a wicked grin.  

Plum was Marianne's boss and had been for the last few years after Marianne had graduated. The woman was a force of nature who had taken an immediate interest in Marianne after she accidently told her of her dreams.  

The woman believed it to be a magical psychological phenomenon, a possible ground-breaking link in the telepathic field and hired Marianne on the spot.  

Plum, who had changed her name to be singular (because, as she told Marianne, all the powerful woman in the business world did it,) ran a successful company called Primrose Co. The company specialised in cognitive welfare and helped analyse psychological patterns that could determine the outcome of court cases and/or trials.  

"You're always right." Marianne joked, looking down at the ring in her palm.  

It represented everything she had come to dislike immensely. It reminded her of who she lost long ago and the stupid way she had tried to fill that void.  

Marianne pulled her arm back and released her throw, the ring flew and then fell into the waters below.  

Plum clapped enthusiastically, her blonde hair which was pulled back into a large bun wriggled as she did so.

"Excellent! Now, I've alerted security to never let that scumbag into the building, especially not after that stunt last week." Plum stated as the pair walked back towards her car. 

Marianne grimaced. A month or so ago she had caught her now ex-fiancee in bed with another woman. She wasn't angry or upset because she had suspected it would always up end that way. As she abruptly left, Roland tried to follow her, to persuade her to still go ahead with the wedding. 

It just got embarrassing when he followed her down the crowded street, wearing nothing but a small towel to cover himself. 

That night Marianne had sat on her apartment block's roof, watching the stars dim and glow.  

Marianne thought of her family, how her father was so happy she was finally settling down with something realistic and stable. She thought of Roland, realising the pair had never really loved each other. Finally, Marianne found herself thinking about the last eight years. 

And how much she missed Bog.  

The dreams had never stopped, but she didn't record anymore. It was too painful. All the old journals and sketchbooks were still at her old family home, stored away in a box gathering dust.  

It was then, in between remembering her first kiss and Bog's final farewell that Marianne decided she would never fall in love again. 

Marianne had kept the engagement ring in her desk drawer, if she ever found her mind drifting off to think of what used to be she would look at it and think how stupid she was.  

Then last week there was a knock on her office door.  

"Come in." She called, not looking up from her mountains of paperwork.  

"Buttercup, I want to talk abo-" 

Marianne didn't even bother to look up. "How did you get in here?" She asked, continuing to write her sentence on psychotic behaviours, oh the irony.  

"Darlin' I know what I did was wrong but you got to understand-"  

"Why do you talk so much?" Marianne asked, finally lifting her head from her work. 

"Wha-"  

Marianne held up her hand, "It's over, it's done and that’s it. There isn't anything else to talk about." 

"But buttercup-"  

"Roland, just go. Don't make this another towel incident." 

Roland went bright red, turned on his heels and left.  

"That went remarkably well." Marianne uttered under her breath, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. She sighed and pulled open the drawer. The ring lay on top shining, begging to be picked up and worn.  

Marianne took it out and examined it, god she hated everything about it.  

"AHA!" A cry exclaimed.  

"What the-" Marianne jumped, nearly dropping the ring in the process.  

"I knew you still loved me! I knew you still wanted me!" Roland cried, arms gesturing about like a madman.  

"Didn't you leave?"  

"Admit it you love me!" 

"Roland-" 

"That's why you still have the ring!" 

"Ro-"  

"Oh buttercup."  

"Will you stop interrupt-" 

"I know we had our differences, I was too handsome and attracted too much attention. You were moody, always talking in your sleep about some idiot called Bog but now I know-"  

She didn't know what made her do it.  

She didn't know she could even hit that hard. 

But Marianne punched Roland square in the jaw and he flew out of her office into the communal space. The commotion had alerted everyone, and the entire office saw Marianne throw a punch at Roland and him scrambling up from the floor.  

Marianne walked forward towards him, face bright red from anger.  

"He is not an idiot." She spat before going back inside her office and slamming the door.  

A couple of hours later there was another knock, Marianne could see the outline and called them in.  

Plum walked in and took the seat in front of Marianne's desk. 

"Quite a show earlier." She said with a smile. 

"Am I fired?"  

"Not at all." 

"I punched him." 

"It was more like you made him fly." 

Marianne smirked and then bit her lip.  

"I'm sorry Plum, it's just-"  

Plum reached over the desk and took Marianne's hand. 

"He insulted the dream man. I heard."  

Marianne shrunk in her chair. She was a grown woman for god's sake! She should be able to control her emotions by now.  

"Don't worry. I told him I would have him on grounds for trespassing and harassment. He should leave you alone... for a while anyway."  

Marianne sighed. 

"I also heard something about a ring?" Plum asked.  

The engagement band's gem stones shone in the light as Marianne took it out to show Plum.  

"Marianne, I know what you're trying to do and it's not healthy. So, next week, you and I are going to do some girl's therapy." Plum said with her infamous grin.  

 

*

 

As Plum unlocked her car and got in, Marianne took one final look over her shoulder to the edge of the bridge and smiled.  

"In return for being an amazing boss," Plum stated as she started up the car, "I want tickets to your sisters show."  

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Don't worry you know I always get them for you in advance."  

"I'm so happy I hired you."  

Marianne chuckled, throwing away the ring had already lifted her spirits. She fastened her seatbelt and checked her planner.  

"We have a meeting here at 3pm, we might be pushing it to get back on time."  

Plum waved her hand, "We'll see about that." And the tires screeched as they drove off.  

 

*** 

They arrived back at the offices with one minute to spare. 

"I'm so good!" Plum exclaimed as she parked the car, "It scares me so!"  

Marianne rolled her eyes at her eccentric boss and headed inside. Plum's secretary met them at reception. Thomas Thang was a short man with large eyes and an even larger heart.  

"Your three o'clock is here Ma'am." He told Plum, handing her some meeting notes before they stepped in the elevator. 

"Thank you Thomas."  

He turned to Marianne while Plum was reading, "Did everything go okay?"  

Marianne nodded, "I feel better already."  

Thomas beamed, his smile showing off his crooked teeth "That's excellent to hear."  

As they left the elevator, Plum finished reading the notes and handed them to Marianne.  

"You ready?" She asked, applying a small coat of lip-gloss.  

"You bet."  

Thomas gave them a thumbs up as Plum and Marianne both entered the meeting, three minutes late.  

Plum was a natural, even if she was an hour late she could of sweet talked anyone.  

"I'm sorry about the slight delay in starting, an urgent matter arose that needed to be dealt with." Plum explained as she walked in and sat down at her desk. Marianne took her place slightly behind her, her eyes started to skim the pages she was just given.  

"Completely understandable Miss Plum." A familiar voice growled.  

Marianne looked up to see Bog sitting across from her.  

She loudly gulped as his blue eyes met hers. 

It was his turn to gulp next, "Mari... Marianne?"  

Plum turned her head and smiled at her questionably.  "Are you two familiar with each other?" She asked, her eyes wild as if she was hatching a scheme.  

"We, erm, we're..." Marianne fumbled.  

It had been nearly a decade since she had last saw him in person.  

Every night she still dreamed about him, every morning she woke up with a tear stained pillow.  

Even while she was engaged to Roland, she couldn't turn it off.  

Marianne wondered if Bog was the same.  

"Old friends." Bog finished, his face regaining some colour. "Just... old friends."  

"Well, isn't that something?" Plum said, turning back to face Bog and his two associates.  

"Now, Mr.King you and your associates are going to transfer here and work with my staff on the upcoming I.M.P court case, is that correct." 

Marianne inwardly scolded herself. She should have read the meeting notes, then she would of been prepared. Why was it whenever it came to Bog King she was never prepared? 

"Aye, that is correct." 

"Brilliant. Okay then, we should get this thing rolling. Mr. King you will be sharing an office with Marianne here," Plum stated without even raising an eyebrow.  

She pressed a polished finger down on the intercom, "Thomas, come here please." As she released the button she turned and slyly winked at an open-mouthed Marianne.  

"Marianne, take Mr. King to your office now please, we shall reconvene tomorrow morning at 10am."  

Plum gave Marianne a thumbs up from behind the desk so that only she could see the gesture. Marianne sighed, grabbed her belongings and made her way towards the door, which was opened by Thomas.  

"Ah, Thomas. You'll be escorting Mr. Gobe and Miss. Lin to their respective offices." Was the last thing Marianne heard Plum say as she left the room, Bog hot on her heels. 

Once inside the safety of her office, she slammed the paperwork on her desk and turned sharply to face the literal man of her dreams.   

The two of them stood in silence, staring at each other.  

Bog seemed slightly taller than he was all those years ago, Marianne thought to herself. He had aged well; his once uncontrollable hair was now slicked back in an attempt to keep it tidy. Some new, small scars decorated his face which only highlighted his sharp features. His eyes still shone the same shade of heart-stopping blue.  

He was her same old Bog. 

"You cut your hair." Bog said breaking the silence.  

Marianne reached up and patted her hair, as if she forgot her hair was now shorter. "Oh, well yeah. It just got in the way a lot. I prefer it."  

"It's nice. Suits you."  

Marianne nodded awkwardly, biting her lip in an attempt to control her blush. 

The silence grew uncomfortable until Bog cleared his throat. "Shall we make a start?"  

"What?" Marianne asked, slightly dazed.  

"The work." Bog said, nodding his head towards the paperwork on her desk.  

"Yes! Yes of course. Work, good idea."  

They sat down to organise the paperwork. Bog had brought a lot of documents along with him, meaning Marianne had to rearrange her office to accommodate her new business partner.  

The upcoming I.M.P court case was the biggest case Primrose Co. had ever taken on. With just under a month until it's start date, Marianne was going to have work longer hours to ensure everything ran smoothly. Did that mean she would have to spend all those hours with Bog? In such close proximity?!  

Marianne glanced at Bog from the corner of her eye. His eyes were narrowed as he read through vast amounts of files, arranging them into seperate piles.  

Marianne looked down at her own pile of recent paperwork. She had tried to sort through it but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to that fateful day when they went their separate ways. That was the last time she cried, she didn't even shed a tear when Roland cheated on her.  

Her mind was racing with questions, How did Bog feel about this arrangement? What was he doing for the last eight years? Was he married?

Marianne scanned his hands for a ring – nothing.  

But that didn't mean anything, he could easily have a girlfriend. 

Why was she thinking about this anyway? She had given up on love and if Bog was happy with someone that was... that was great.  

The questions continued to pour and Marianne felt she had to ask one. All she had to do was pick and ask one important question.  

"How are you?" She blurted and instantly wanted to crawl under her desk and never come out.  

Bog looked up from his paperwork, the look on his face implied he was confused by either the question or Marianne's sudden outburst, but answered it nonetheless. 

"I'm fine." He answered suspiciously. "Yourself?" 

"Fine... too." Marianne responded and instantly looked down at her hands. Oh god this was not going well at all.  

Bog sighed, "Is this too awkward for you Marianne?"  

In all honesty Marianne wasn't sure.  

She felt awkward because she didn't know where to stand with him after all these years.  

They never contacted each other, she didn't know if he hated her for running onto that train all those years ago. 

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, especially after making the vow weeks before. 

She still had feelings for him.  

"No," Marianne lied. "It's not. Why, is it for you?"  

"Honestly, a little."  

"Oh."  

Bog shifted in his chair, placing the documents he was holding down. "It's just, it's been years." 

"Yeah, it sure has."  

Bog chewed his lip, the silence started to grow once again.  

"Then we should catch up." Marianne declared. 

"Eight years is a lot to cover." Bog remarked with a slight smile. 

Marianne could feel her stomach knot.  

"Look," She said, meeting Bog's eyes "I guess we both have questions to ask? Maybe when we do that we would feel more comfortable and can actually get some work done."  

"Ok, erm, do you want to ask me something first?" Bog asked hesitantly.  

Marianne debated whether she should ask a simple question to begin with, to ease him in or ask something she wanted to know desperately.  

"Do you have a partner?" She blurted out before she could even stop herself.  

"No." Bog replied almost instantly. "I was seeing someone for a while, but it didn't work out."  

Seemed as if they had both tried to move on and it failed.  

"Do you-" Marianne started but Bog held up his hand.  

"I think it's my turn to ask a question now." His smile looking almost playful. "Do you still have the dreams?"  

"Yes." She said, inclining her face in a poor attempt to hide the blush. "Do you?" she asked, her voice a hushed whisper.  

"Aye, they never stopped."  

She whipped her head back to face him, eyes large. "What is it you-" but Bog cut her off again. 

"Hey! I was only asking my question."  

"You already asked one."  

"What? No I didn't."  

"You asked 'do you?'." 

"That... That wasn't my question!"  

Bog smiled as Marianne grew flustered but she couldn't help smiling back.  

"Do you have someone in your life?" He asked. 

"I did." Marianne answered truthfully, "I guess it wasn't meant to be."  

It was then it dawned on both of them that the other one was single.  

Something shifted in the air, the atmosphere felt lighter more relaxed. 

"What happened?" Marianne asked, trying not to pry but failing miserable. "Why didn't it work out for you?"  

Bog's face contorted slightly, he looked as if he was choosing his words carefully.  

"I was with her for a while. My mother pressured me into settling down, you know what she's like. But when I asked her to marry me, she turned me down. She didn't want to be with someone like me." 

Bog was the most charming person Marianne had ever known. He was kind, intelligent, funny and incredibly handsome. How could someone not want to marry him. 

_Someone like you_ , Marianne thought to herself.  

"Well anyone to turn you down is a first-class idiot." Marianne stated, acknowledging that she was the biggest idiot of all.  

Bog smiled, "You haven't changed a bit have you Marianne?"  

Marianne scoffed, as much as she wanted to deny it - it was the unbelievable truth.  

"What happened with you then?" Bog asked. 

Marianne inhaled, "I was engaged to someone, but I caught him sleeping with someone else. I guess it was a blessing because I don't think we ever really cared about one another. I don't know."  

Bog looked so sincere.  

"He chased after me down the street wearing only a hand towel."  

Bog blinked and then burst out laughing, Marianne joined in.  

"I'm sorry that happened to you Marianne." Bog said after the laughter had died down.  

"Don't be." Marianne said, still smiling. "You mentioned Griselda, how is she these days?"  

"You remember what she was like when we were younger?"  

"As if I could forget Griselda King." 

"Well, times that by fifty and you got her now."  

"Poor you." Marianne teased. 

A few moments passed before Bog asked another question. "On the topic of eccentric people, how is Dawn?"  

"She's fine. You know she's a professional singer now."  

"Seriously?"  

"You've never heard of her for all these years?" Marianne asked, "Rarely can't turn on the radio without hearing one of her songs."  

"Bloody hell."  

"Here take a look." Marianne typed Dawn's name into the internet search bar. It wasn't something she done often, but sometimes she had to make sure nothing devasting went on there, especially if she was in the photographs - she wanted to stay out of the limelight as much as possible.  

Marianne turned the screen to show Bog.  

Thousands of pictures of a young woman with sleek blonde hair came onto the screen. In some she was singing on stage, others she was at charity events. There was even a few of her leaving nightclubs. In all of them she looked happy, her smile showing the world just how content she was.  

In a majority of the photographs she was accompanied by a slightly smaller man, his skin was tanned and his hair spiked.  

"This is Dawn..." Marianne said, leaning over to look at the screen, "… and the guy who appears in most of these pictures is Sunny. He's her fiancee, they've been together since they were thirteen or something like that."  

"Wow, I was not excepting that." Bog said, looking through the pictures.  

"I admit she looks a bit different from the ten-year-old who tackled you in the street." Marianne chuckled as she closed the search page down.  

"That's true." Bog said, "Then again so does the fifteen-year-old who told me she dreamed of me."  

As soon as Bog finished his sentence the pair started to turn crimson. Thankfully the awkward tension was cut when Marianne's office phone started to ring.  

"Hello, Marianne Faery here." She spoke into the receiver.  

"I know who you are silly."  

_Well speak of the devil,_ Marianne thought. "Hey little sister, what's up?"  

"Firstly, why do you never have your mobile on?"  

"Because, unlike you some of us have to work."  

"Because, unlike you some of us have to work." Dawn imitated with a giggle. 

"Are you a comedian as well as a singer? I don't know how your fans will take that." Marianne teased. 

"Sssh you. Anyway, I'm ringing to remind you about dinner tonight."  

"Ah." 

"I knew you would forget."  

"I didn't forget."  

"That was totally not an 'ah' of remembering."  

"It's been an utterly hectic day and it may or may not have slipped my mind. I have a new partner and he's got a lot of work to get done, so do I, so I'm probably going to run a little over with work an-" 

"A NEW PARTNER?" Dawn screeched excitedly down the phone, loud enough for Bog to raise an eyebrow. 

"Business partner Dawn, emphasis on the word  _bu_ _si_ _ness_." 

"Well bring him along with you then! In fact, yeah! Bring him!" 

"Dawn..." Marianne started but she knew it was hopeless. Dawn had perfected the technique of getting what she wanted over the years.  

"I won't see you for  _ages_ otherwise." 

Marianne looked at Bog who gave her a crooked smile. She sighed.  

"Fine."  

Dawn giggled down the receiver, "Yippie! Okay, I'll see you both at seven at the Champs Légers. Lots of love!"  

"Love you too, bye kiddo." Marianne said, hanging up the phone and placing it back into its holder.  

"Alright, sorry to spring this on you but we have a dinner date with my sister."  

Bog looked ill. "I couldn't possibly intrude -" He began.  

"I'm sorry but you got no say. Dawn will hunt you down no matter what. If I turn up without you, all hell will break lose."  

Bog shook his head and laughed softly, "Typical Dawn, alright seven it is then."  


	4. Champs Légers

Reuniting with the girl of your dreams was never going to be easy. 

But then again, Bog was  _not_  prepared for reuniting with the girl of his dreams that day and having dinner with her and her now famous younger sister that evening.  

Bog sighed and checked his watch. It read  **18:** **45**. 

He was early. 

_How did this even happen?_ Bog thought to himself, slouching in the driver's seat. To him the whole thing was utter madness, he couldn't believe he had been reunited with Marianne, it seemed too good to be true. 

He had noticed her awkwardness in the office, but then she had always been like that. Bog fondly thought about the day they met, he had never seen someone blush as much as she did on that day.  

Bog was always so sure he had thrown away his only chance at love that fateful day at the station.  

He had tried _so_  hard to make other relationships work; his mother urged him to settle down. She just wanted her son to be happy.. _._ that and also grandchildren. 

He had almost given up completely when his mother introduced him to Esme, a mutual friends' daughter. 

Like him, Esme was a lawyer. She was stern, opiated and very work orientated. Esme won most of her court cases and had even assisted in famous trials.  

Griselda encouraged Bog to go on at least three dates, it had been four years since Marianne after all. 

Bog reluctantly agreed.  

The first date was slow, Esme seemed interested in Bog's work and the entire night was spent with her asking the questions. To Bog's amazement, she wanted to go on a second date. 

The next date was more laxed and even Bog engaged in conversation. As topics other than work were discussed a small part of Bog felt like he was enjoying himself.  

Finally, it came to the third date. The whole time Bog's stomach was in a knot, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this wasn't going well at all. That was until Esme told a joke, an awful joke that Bog forgot instantly but it made him laugh nonetheless. 

And he hadn't laughed in such a long time.  

That evening, after a third and final successful date, Bog and Esme became a couple – much to the joy of Griselda. 

But Bog suffered every night.  

He thought that after Marianne and him went separate ways, the dreams continued as a form of grief, to remind him that he had let Marianne go, that it was his stupid mistake. After all those years of yearning for Marianne, he knew he needed to move on.  

That night, after he asked Esme to become his partner, he kissed her farewell. He was finally moving on, finally making progress. He lay his head down on the pillow, falling asleep content that for the first time in his life there would be no dreams. 

Yet there was. 

It seemed as if the more intense he became with Esme, the more vivid the dreams became of Marianne. As months turned into years, the dreams still occurred. Bog hadn't recorded the night's events in years, but as he flicked through an old journal he realised how much of a fool he was being. 

 It just wasn't fair. 

Was this the universe's way of mocking him? 

He had to let Marianne go, she was better off without him. It had been four years, she was probably already married herself by now. 

Then Bog had the idea. 

The next day he brought the ring, Esme had been his partner for two years now - it seemed like the right time.  

He remembered opening the door to their shared flat, nervous for the proposal.  

"Esme?" He called out, craning his head around the first set of doors in an attempt to find her. 

"Esme!" Bog called again.  

"Where is she?" He muttered. 

Rumbling came from down the hall and Bog followed the sound. 

"Esme?" Bog said as he pushed open the door to his office. 

Esme stood with her back to him, her long hair dangling in a plait. 

"Hey I was looking for you," Bog said approaching her, she turned and Bog noticed her eyes were red and inflamed as if she had been crying. 

"What's wrong?!" Bog asked, reaching out for her.  

Esme pulled away and looked at the floor.  

"I can't do this Bog."  

"What?"  

"This. I can't do this." 

"What do you mean 'can't do this'?" 

"Us, Bog."  

Bog's heart fell in his chest.  "I- I don't understand..."  

"Things haven't been... great for a while and I can't do this anyone. I- I need someone who is serious about me."  

"Esme I'm serious."  

"No, you're not."  

"No! No! I am," Bog said getting on one knee and opening up the box which contained the ring. "I want to marry you Esme."  

Esme bit her lip and looked from the ring to Bog. 

"Bog, no. I'm not going to marry you."  

Bog stayed on his knee but lowered the ring.  

"But why Esme? We are... we were happy together."  

"You might have been happy, but I certainly haven't been. What sort of couple are we Bog? I mean we've only ever kissed. Kissed! My friends talk about their boyfriends and husbands and I can't bring you up because we do _nothing_  together. Bog, do you even know how much attention I get from other men besides you? We've been together for two years Bog and you won't even let me share the same bed as you for god's sake!" 

Bog stayed silent as he slowly got to his feet, he felt sick.  

"Tonight, I realised I couldn't take it any longer. So, I came in here to say goodbye and I found this-" Esme held up one of Bog's old dream journals from his youth.  

"Do you know what this is?" Esme said, spitting her words. 

"It was my old-"  

"It's disgusting is what it is." Esme finished off. "The way you describe some of these scenarios, the way you've perfected drawing the face. It's creepy. From what I read it seems you've been dreaming about this 'Marianne' for a long time. So, who is she then? Who is this Marianne? Bet you do more than kiss her don't you!" 

The sickness gave way to anger. It took everything in his power to stay calm.  

"Marianne was someone I used to know, those books are from when I was younger. Years before I met you Esme."  

She threw the book on the desk and sighed. "Whatever, I don't even want an explanation Bog. There's no point, my mind was made up the moment I went home with someone else. I'm sorry it had to be this way Bog, it wasn't my intention to cheat on you, it's just, Roland is the man I want to be with. I'm sorry..."  

She walked past Bog, picked up a small suitcase, and stopped in the doorway before walking out his life forever.  

"Goodbye Bog." Was the last thing she said to him.  

 

* 

 

 

Bog checked his watch for a second time. 

**18:55**  it flashed and still no Marianne in sight.  

This still seemed so surreal, no matter which way he looked at it. Bog thought back to being in Marianne's office, how he noticed how she kept looking over to him. Her large, amber eyes filled with curiosity and wonder.  

He wanted to know everything about her, surely she must be married. She was the most fascinating person on the planet, how could she not be married. He had scanned her office walls for clues, anything that would give some indication of the life she lead. He looked for pictures of a husband, children, even a pet.  

Yet there was nothing, no pictures, no ornaments. Just a single calendar that depicted a tropical sunrise. 

Marianne remained a mystery as much as she ever did.  

Bog groaned, maybe he was just thinking too much into this? Of course he was, how could he not? In less than five minutes he was expected to walk through that door and have dinner with people he hadn't seen in eight years, one of whom he let run off crying.  

_Oh god, she hates me._  Bog thought to himself, starting to panic.  _She's only pretending to be nice to get through working with me._  

Bog lowered his head on the steering wheel.  _Pull yourself together Bog,_ he muttered to himself. _Y_ _ou're a grown_ _man_ _after all. What are ye doing_ _whin_ _ing_ _over a girl._  

It was then he heard a car pull up beside him. He turned to look and saw Marianne behind the wheel.  

Her hair was as wild as ever, but god did it suit her.  

She turned the car off and for a couple of seconds she stayed seated. It seemed as if she was trying to calm herself down. Bog straightened his tie and got out, meeting Marianne who was just climbing out of hers.  

"You been waiting long?" She asked, throwing her coat on. 

Bog blinked, taking in how gorgeous she looked. They had only left the office an hour or so ago, but Marianne seemed to get ready in no time at all. Her amber eyes were brought out by the dark makeup she wore, the colours matching her dress.  

Bog felt his heart quicken. 

"Er, no not long at all." Bog lied, turning to walk beside Marianne and conceal the flush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Just before they entered the restaurant, Marianne turned to him.  

"If she throws herself at you or does anything that no normal person would do, I'm sorry but I cannot be held liable."  

"Don't worry, I'll brace myself for impact."  

Marianne laughed, "Alright, well here goes nothing."  

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter.  

"Good evening and welcome to the Champs Légers."  

"Hiya Pare." Marianne said ever so casually. "Are they already here?"  

"Marianne! Great to see you again yes, your sister and Sunny are just through the back." 

Marianne slipped off her coat as she continued her conversation.  

"How's your mother by the way? When work dies down I need to see her."  

"She's fine, you would think you two are my sisters the way she goes on about you."  

"Pare, we would have made the best sisters." 

"Mum said that all you did as a kid was practise sword-fighting and Dawn just used to sing, really,  _really_ loud." 

"Ironic that Lizzie is always the one in the front row at Dawn's concerts."  

"We both know she is just there for the dancers."  

After the two laughed like old friends, Pare excused himself to go and hang up both Marianne and Bog's coats. 

Marianne led the way down a small corridor, illuminated by the thousands of tiny glass lights that hung overhead. 

"Old friend?" Bog asked, he couldn’t recall ever meeting him. He then scolding himself for being so inquisitive.  _Marianne had a life after you left you know._ He said to himself.  

"You never met Pare, but he is Lizzie's son. She was the woman who used to look after me and Dawn when Dad was working." 

Bog thought back to his early days with Marianne and remembered meeting the woman a few times.  

"Pare has been Sunny's best friend since they were young, so whenever he and Dawn are in town they always eat here. I mean _always_ , this will probably be the sixtieth time I've eaten here."  

"It's a small world after all."  

Marianne sharply turned to him, "don't you dare sing that song." 

Bog chuckled as they walked through the second set of doors. 

The restaurant itself was deserted, only one table was made up and at it sat Dawn and Sunny. Together they looked up as the bell above the door chimed.  

Dawn stood up and Bog was amazed.  

She looked so different compared to the little girl he had once known, he couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her.  

"Marianne! Glad you could make it-" Dawn stopped mid-sentence when she laid eyes on Bog. 

"Oh. My. God." 

Sunny stood up next to her, "Dawn?" He asked cautiously.  

"Oh. My. God. No. Friggin'. Way."  

Marianne looked at her sister then back towards Bog. She gave him a look as if to silently say - 'well, do something.' 

"Hello Dawn." Bog said, giving a small, awkward wave. 

"Boggy?" She asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. Bog didn't have time to answer let alone correct her. Dawn ran straight at him, arms open wide.  

"BOGGY!" She screamed. 

The small blonde lunged, wrapping her arms tightly around him. All Bog could do was helplessly look to Marianne for some sort of assistance. "Hello." He said again, trying to pat her on the head. 

"I haven't seen you in like, forever." Dawn said as she released him, taking a step back to eye him up and down. "You're definitely taller Boggy."  

Dawn beamed, "it's great to see you again, but why are you here? Are... are you and Marianne back together?!" She asked in an astonished gasp.  

Bog almost choked and within a matter of seconds he could feel the tip of his ears burning.  

Marianne, who was now bright red as well was shaking her hands. "No Dawn! He's just my new business partner." 

"Seriously?" Dawn said raising one eyebrow, "Talk about coincidence, but it is good to see you again Boggy." 

"Likewise," Bog replied truthfully. 

Dawn whipped around to Sunny who was still standing with a bewildered look on his face. "Sunny Bunny, this is Boggy he's erm..."  

Dawn looked over to Marianne, who was making slight gestures to her sister. 

She bit her lip, as if she was trying hard to not make the situation uncomfortable. 

"He's... Marianne's.... buisness partner... apparently." 

As Marianne gave a sigh of relief, Sunny nodded clearly still confused.  

"So, Boggy meet Sunny, and Sunny meet Boggy." Dawn said with a wide smile, pleased at how she handled the initial meeting. 

"Bog." Bog automatically corrected as he reached out and shook Sunny's hand.  

"Nice to meet you." Sunny said as the four of them sat down.  

"Wowie, there is so much I want to ask." Dawn exclaimed. 

"When did you and Marianne reunite? What do you do now? How are you? I like your hair by the way. OH! Do you still have the dre-"  

Bog caught Marianne giving her sister the death stare from the corner of his eye. 

Dawn meagerly took a sip of her champagne in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with her sister. 

Bog shifted a little in his chair, at least he had felt prepared for the thousands of questions Dawn would undoubtedly ask. "Just after three o'clock this afternoon. I'm a lawyer, I'm fine and thank you."  

He didn't know if it was a trick of the light but Bog was certain Marianne turned towards him slightly and smiled before turning back to face the group.  

"How about you Dawn? Marianne says you are a famous singer nowadays."  

"Oh, she's over exaggerating."  

"Babe you were the headline act at Coachella last year." Sunny inputted.  

"Oh yeah." 

"Coach what?" Bog whispered to Marianne. 

"As much as I don’t like to admit it, I'm too old for that sort of thing. So, I'm not the best person to ask." Marianne replied with a grin.  

As the sky grew dark and food was eaten, Bog was thankfully nothing drastically awkward had happened. The word 'dreams' was never mentioned, much to both Marianne and Bog's relief. As strange as it had felt to be in the company of people he never thought he would see again, he had enjoyed himself. 

Marianne and Bog said their goodbyes and together they walked back towards their parked cars. 

The night air was cold as it softly whipped up and around them. Marianne's short hair ruffled in the breeze. As she placed a rebellious strand behind her small dainty ears, Bog caught himself observing her.  

They continued to walk in silence until Marianne unlocked her car. She turned to face him, cheeks red from the cold.  

"Been an eventful day huh?" She commented. 

"That's one way to look at it." 

"Bog..." She started, looking up at him. The tip of her nose had started to turn red too.  

"What is it Marianne?"  

"I'm-" she paused, unsure of whether to proceed. "I'm just glad that... I mean... It's just good to see you again."  

She looked at Bog with wide eyes, as if awaiting his response.  

He smiled, "It's good to see you too Marianne."  

She gave a small smile back before shivering. "Well I better get going, early morning and all that. See you at the meeting?" 

"See you at the meeting, goodnight Marianne." 

"Night." She said before sliding into her car. 

Bog waved her goodbye as she drove off and climbed into his car.  

As he pulled up the handbrake and drove away from Champs Légers, one thing was clear to Bog King.  

He was still head over heels in love with Marianne Faery.


	5. The New Norm

As Marianne drove to work she desperately tried to pat down a rouge hair strand.

"I cut you short-" Marianne hissed at her hair, "-so that you would be **easier** to **manage**!"

Finally, the wisp of hair settled down and Marianne smugly smiled to herself, until the hair just resumed its upright position. 

Marianne sighed as she continued to drive.

Yesterday's events were playing around in her mind, from throwing away the ring to seeing Bog after all those years. It felt so alien, yet felt so right. Marianne parked her car and made her way inside the building as an uncomfortable sensation started to arise in her stomach. 

"Why are you getting nervous?" Marianne muttered to herself as she walked through reception, "Because Bog is going to be in your office? Pull yourself together Marianne." 

She didn't pull herself together, instead she started to worry.

Last night when they stood in the cold, she desperately wanted to tell him how happy she was to see him again, to have him in her life once more. 

But she couldn't. 

She threw away what she had with Bog all those years ago at the station, she couldn't get them back. Not now, not ever. 

This arrangement wouldn't work, what was she going to do when she saw him this morning? Ask him if he had any good dreams last night? 

Marianne didn't know what to do. 

She felt so confused. 

Marianne grunted as she stepped into the empty elevator, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to relieve her building stress. 

"I need a sign." Marianne whimpered.

"Can I get one please?" She said out loud, directing her voice to the elevator's ceiling – arms raised in dramatic fashion. "Anything?!"

As Marianne pleaded the elevator door's opened and Bog stepped in. 

"Oh Morning. Erm... is that yoga?" Bog asked, eyeing Marianne's arms in the air. 

Marianne blinked at him and then looked towards her arms which continued to hang awkwardly in the air. 

"Early morning stretch." She lied as she brought her arms down to be by her side, ignoring the crimson spreading to her cheeks.

Bog chuckled softly as the doors closed.

They rode in silence for a moment or two until Bog turned to Marianne.

"Thank you for last night by the way." 

"Oh, no problem. You're welcome." 

Bog nodded in response and the silence returned. Marianne noticed how he kept turning his head slightly, his mouth somewhat open as if he was about to speak. Finally, the elevator dinged and let them out.

Plum pounced on both of them when they were clear of the elevator. 

"Good morning!" She sung, eyes wide and grin even wider. 

In unison Bog and Marianne jumped at the sudden rush of enthusiasm that greeted them. 

"And how are we this fine day?" Plum asked.

Marianne knew in that instant that her boss was prying. 

"Fine thank you, Miss Plum." Bog responded, blissfully unaware of Plum's intentions. 

Marianne squinted her eyes at Plum, her boss was definitely up to something and if Marianne could help it, she didn't want to be embarrassed anymore today.

"Plum, could I speak to you please...  _alone_." Marianne asked, handing the keys to their now joint office to Bog and manoeuvring Plum into her's. 

"What are you up to?" Marianne asked her boss once they were behind closed doors.

"Oh Marianne," Plum swooned, "I think it's lovely." 

"What's lovely?" Marianne asked in a confused tone. 

"That you're in love."

Marianne's mouth fell open. 

"Plum what no. I'm not in love." 

"It's like it's fate! Two lovers destined to be together. The way you looked at each other yesterday, the timing of you arriving together, god that tension in the elevator must have been something." Plum said, pretending to fan herself. 

Marianne was flabbergasted. "Just because two people arrive together doesn't mean anything aside from the fact that they are punctual." 

"Oh, so were you both punctual to dinner last night as well?" Plum teased with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?!" 

Plum pulled out her phone and showed Marianne the screen. 

The image was a selfie of Dawn, the rest of them positioned behind at the dinner table. Bog was leaning in towards Marianne and both of them were smiling. 

The caption above read " **Last supper B4 Hawaii! Spent with old friends and loved ones <3 #blessed #thisfoodissogood #cantstopwontstop**"

Marianne groaned. It was bad enough her sister had social media to embarrass her, but it was worse because Dawn was famous and Plum was arguably her biggest fan. 

Plum's grin was ever growing. "So, what's going on. What's the story between you two?" 

With a deep sigh Marianne reluctantly replied. "Bog is the dream guy." 

Plum's mouth slowly fell open.

"As in- you dream about each other? Every night? That guy?!"

Marianne nodded.

Plum silently screamed.

"You do realise that an important meeting is going to start in a few minutes and you being the boss and all means that you should really be there." 

"He's here! Oh my god he's here and I put you two in an office together!!" 

Marianne simply rolled her eyes while Plum, who was now waving her arms in the air and squealing, was asking all sorts of questions. 

"Is he single? Plum asked slyly when they got to the board room. 

"Arrgh!" Marianne groaned, ushering her boss into the room. People were already filing in and while Plum was distracted with 'good mornings' Marianne slipped away to grab any meeting notes from her office. 

She jogged towards the door, taking off her coat and bag as she did so. She failed to see Bog who had already turned the handle and was now stepping out from the office.

Marianne fell into him, he lost his footing and together they fell to the floor. 

Cascades of paper rained over the pair. 

"Ow." Marianne grunted as she freed an arm from underneath Bog and pushed herself up. 

"And you said I had to be careful about ye sister." Bog murmured from underneath her. 

Marianne looked down at Bog's red cheeks and crooked smile.

In her attempt to free herself, Marianne had ended up straddling Bog. 

She was straddling Bog. In the doorway to their office. In broad daylight.

"Oh my god." She stuttered, trying to wriggle herself off him. 

Bog pushed himself up and helped Marianne to stand. "Are you... ok?" He asked once they were both on their feet. 

"Just my dignity got hurt, no harm done." 

Bog gave an apologetic smile and bent down to collect the stray paperwork that had spewed itself on the floor. 

"These are your notes by the way. I was on my way to hand them to you." 

Marianne joined Bog in collecting. "Thank you." She whispered. 

Quickly they gathered up the loose papers and Marianne noticed a stray sheet that had flown underneath the door. As she reached for it, Bog did as well.

Their hands met, Bog's resting on top of Marianne's. She could feel his warmth from the tips of his fingers, his touch making butterflies dance in her stomach. 

She turned to face him, his sapphire eyes already locked on to hers. 

"Er.." Bog stuttered, releasing his hand and getting to his feet. He cleared his throat before speaking, "We should get going, the meeting might have already started." 

"The meeting!" Marianne said snapping back into reality. 

 

*

 

The board room was full but thankfully Bog and Marianne's seats had not been taken. 

As Marianne fell into her chair, positioned opposite Bog's, she was glad of the commotion that was still going on. 

Bog was already speaking with his associates that he was seated next to and Marianne wondered what on earth had just happened between them. 

As she slowly touched her hand, reminiscing about his touch Plum clapped her hands, bringing the room's attention on to her. 

"Good morning everyone." She started, "Thank you all for attending this meeting." 

The lights dimmed slightly and a projection was shone onto the board behind Plum. 

"As you are all aware Primrose Co. has been brought in by the police to work on a very important case. The tabloids have taken to calling it 'infamous money phantom' or I.M.P for short. Real geniuses over at the local newspaper but oh well."

From behind Marianne, Thomas gave a small chortle. 

"Prior to this meeting you were all sent a brief overview of this case. Mr. Douglas Marmot is charging an individual for the theft of multiple priceless artefacts that he had on display in one of his casinos." 

Plum paused as several images flashed on screen behind her. These images contained a profile of Mr. Marmot and one of Green Amore – one of Marmot's most established and well-known casinos. Marianne knew it well enough, it wasn't too far away and it was also where Roland worked. 

"The police have not given us full details as of yet but we are aware that the individual in question was an employee of Mr. Marmot's, however on the night of the alleged robbery they attained a serious head injury and are now receiving treatment in an intense therapy unit. Due to being under medical attention, no further details can be released due to being confidential information. Hence why the media keep referring to them as I.M.P."

The projection turned off and the lights resumed their normal brightness. 

"Our jobs ladies and gentlemen, is to provide evidence that supports the notion that I.M.P is innocent. The law enforcement has told me that because I.M.P cannot afford a lawyer we are going to be acting on their behalf, which is why specialist experts in the law field will be joining us. So welcome Mr. Gobe, Miss Lin and Mr. King to Primrose Co."

Bog and his co-workers gave a nod to the rest of the room.

"They will be working closely with us for the next month until a verdict is given. I hope you will make them feel invited, as I'm sure some of you may have already done..." Plum stared straight at Marianne.

"Mr. King will be in charge of all the law aspects of this case, with Miss. Faery leading the psychological profiling. Any information is to be passed onto them and their respective teams. So, without further ado, let's get out there and change the world!"

***

As the boardroom became less crowded, Marianne looked over to Bog who was in deep conversation with his team of lawyers. 

Mr. Gobe was a large man with a heavy frame, his hair was thinning but the grin he wore was larger than life. Next to him sat Miss. Lin, she was smaller in size but similar in figure. Her hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail – so much so that if you looked at her from the front you might even be convinced she had no hair. 

As Marianne got up to go, leaving Bog to discuss things through with his fellow lawyers, she noticed Thomas staring lovingly at Miss. Lin. 

"You alright Thomas?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, fine thank you." 

Marianne raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. 

"She's just so lovely." 

"Have you talked to her?" Marianne asked, realising she was turning into Plum.

"I said lovely weather we're having, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It came out as lovely Stephanie we're having." 

"I take it that's her name?" 

"She must think I'm an idiot." Thomas said, his bottom lip sticking out. 

"Thomas, no one would ever think that of you." She put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Talk to her again, you know... get to know her some more. Maybe take her out for coffee, if she likes coffee." 

Thomas' normal smile reappeared. "Oh, thank you Marianne!"

"No problem." She smiled back, heading out the room to begin her day's work. 

***

As Marianne sat down at her desk she found herself staring at the spot where Bog had touched her hand. It was such a small thing, yet it plagued Marianne. She could not shake the feeling of wanting to feel his hand again, wanting to look into his eyes for just a second longer.

_He touched your hand, get over it, you're being stupid_ Marianne said to herself as she typed away on the computer, getting stuck in to her work. 

The productive morning started out with profiling Douglas Marmot, who went infamously by the name of Chipper. 

She had met the man on two occasions and that was enough. 

He had irritated her in their first meeting and by the second she wished she would never have to speak with him again. 

Unfortunately, it looked like she would have to but at least she'd have Bog with her.

For the next hour or so Marianne complied a solid background file on Mr. Marmot. It turned out he had the reputation of not only being a 'ladies man', but also had some low criminal activity. He was never charged with anything, but that didn't stop the papers from speculating.  _Guess you can get away with anything as long as you've got the money_ Marianne thought to herself.

She also concluded that if Chipper was younger, slimmer and not so auburn he could be mistaken for Roland.

With the file finished she left it in a tray for cross examination. Marianne, feeling productive opened up a new page to start her next file but as she stared at the blank screen and empty search bar she was tempted to research something else entirely.  

Against all her natural instincts, she slowly and hesitantly typed in the words:

**Bog King**

Marianne bit her lip as the results loaded on the screen. 

There was little about Bog on the internet, he had no social media accounts which didn't surprise her in the slightest but Marianne eventually found a few articles documenting court cases he had worked on over the last few years. 

After reading some of the articles Marianne went to the images tab. There weren't many of Bog, but the ones she did find were of him either going in or out of court. There was even one that looked as if it was taken when Bog was fresh out of grad school.

In all the pictures it was obvious that Bog still had that charm about him. His blue eyes were a prominent feature in all the photographs, his hair was slicked back and suit was on point. Marianne chewed her lip a little harder.

Marianne scrolled for a few moments more and was about to close down the search when a picture caught her eye. 

In the photo Bog's arm was wrapped around a woman's waist as they left a building together. Marianne couldn't see the woman's face but she was close to Bog, practically cheek to cheek. As picture Bog gazed at the woman, Marianne noticed how happy he looked. Was this the woman that turned down Bog? 

She found herself instantly disliking the woman she had never met. 

Marianne didn't know the ins and outs of why they were not together anymore, but Bog was a good man who always tried his best. He would be a perfect husband. 

Leaning forwards, Marianne continued to survey the picture. The woman had a slender figure but what was most noticeable was her hair. The thick, raven coloured locks hung down her back.

Marianne had never seen hair that shiny before. 

Without even thinking Marianne reached up and felt her own hair. 

Bog had always known Marianne with long hair, but a few weeks after they went their separate ways Marianne had cut it short out of frustration and rebellion. 

She looked back at the photograph and felt the wisps of the wild hair that framed her face. 

Did Bog even like her hair?

It was the first thing he said yesterday when they stood in the office. 

What was it he had said?

_"It's nice. Suit_ _s you."_

What did that even mean? Was he just being polite? 

Marianne felt sick as all these questions raced through her mind. 

What if Bog had never seen her as beautiful?

Did Bog only stay with her when they were younger out of familiarity because of their dreams?

Roland had hated her short hair and pleaded with her to grow it out. Was Bog the same?

_No. He's nothing like Roland._ Marianne reminded herself.

There was something between them, or at the very least she was feeling something  _more._

She looked at the photograph one final time and wished Bog could look at her that way.

"What are ye looking at so intently?" Bog asked from the other side of the desk.

Marianne jumped in her chair, hand darting about in a desperate attempt to close down the page.

"Work stuff." She blurted.

"You just jumped." Bog pointed out.

"So?" Marianne asked regaining her composure. 

"Looks awfully suspicious." Bog said with a smile.

"You caught me off guard!" 

"I guess we are even then."

"Even?"

"Well, you caught me off guard when you fell on me this morning." 

Marianne stumbled for a response, was this going to be the new norm? Constantly feeling awkward around Bog King. 

A small smirk crawled onto Bog's lips, "So, this work stuff." He said, "I.M.P related?" 

"Of course," Marianne said, grabbing the file she had been working on that morning. "This is what I have got on Chipper currently."

"Chipper?" Bog asked.

"Douglas Marmot." 

"You on friendly terms?" 

"I've met him-" 

"Oh?"

"Didn't like him." Marianne said, causing Bog to chuckle. 

"I've been speaking with Brandan and Stephanie," Bog said as he flicked through the file, "They are my co-workers which I need to introduce you to, anyway they are going to gather as much information as possible before the next meeting." 

"That's excellent." Marianne remarked, impressed by Bog's work ethic. 

"It's been a productive morning, why don't we go and stretch our limbs for a bit?" Bog said grabbing his coat and handing Marianne hers.

Marianne smiled to herself as she slipped it on and headed outside, Bog in tow.

***

"I haven't eaten this since I was a kid!" Marianne exclaimed as she happily ate a pastry treat.

"Neither have I." Bog said in between mouthfuls.

"We were totally missing out."

"Sure were."

As they walked through the crowded afternoon streets they discussed an array of topics but Marianne's mind kept wondering to what Bog thought of her. 

Finally, it got to the point where she just needed to know. So, she blurted out the question.

"Do you like my hair?" 

"Of course." Bog responded, not even thinking about an answer. 

She turned back to face forward. She got her answer, now she could move on and stop worrying about it. Case closed.

"Why do you ask?" 

_Case reopened_ Marianne thought. Damn, she hadn't thought this far ahead. 

"Er, well you know..." She started as she looked at Bog who most certainly did not know. "...Guys like girls with long hair... right?" 

_Great save Marianne, real smooth._

Bog stopped walking and looked at Marianne. "No, well er, I guess it depends on the person. But I think you're perfect." 

Marianne looked up and him and for a moment stopped breathing.

"Your hair, I mean... your hair is perfect. You are too, but..." Bog trailed off and resumed walking. After a moment, Marianne joined him in step.

There was no more to that conversation. Marianne finished off her food with a large smile that would remain on her face for the rest of the day.

All because Bog King thought _she_ was perfect.


	6. Old Faces

"I can't put this off any longer can I?" Marianne groaned as she drank office-made coffee.

"Afraid not." Bog said, trying his hardest to be sympathetic.

A week had passed since Bog had been reunited with Marianne, but time was running out on the I.M.P case and with less than a month until the trial they needed to get interviews and statements.

Including one from the notorious Chipper.

 "Is he really that bad?" Bog asked while flicking through the numerous files his co-workers had put together for him. From what he could gather Chipper acted like any other person with large amounts of money – stupid. 

"You'll see for yourself." Marianne said as she pulled on her coat "But if you feel the urge to punch him you owe me." 

"What will I owe you?" Bog asked inquisitively. 

He watched as Marianne mockingly put a finger to her chin and looked upwards acting coy and innocent. "Oh, what shall it be?" She teased.

Bog was fully aware of Marianne's sly flirting. Or at the very least she was more comfortable with him. Questions between them were still unanswered and Bog had not yet told her how he felt, and he wouldn't. Not yet anyway. 

"Lunch sound good?" Marianne said, finally deciding.

Bog held out his hand as a gesture of agreement, Marianne shook it and the deal was set.

Her hand felt so warm and delicate in his, but there was still a firmness behind that soft outer layer. He wanted to hold her hand a little longer, but reluctantly he let it drop after a few moments.

"Let's get this over and done with." Marianne muttered, stepping out of the office first and not noticing Bog checking the contents in his wallet as it was looking likely that lunch would be on him today.  

 

***

 

Thomas Thang had called ahead to find Mr. Marmot and today he was situated at the Green Amore casino, rather than the Potion D'Amour where the theft took place, as police were still searching the building for clues.

Bog wondered why Douglas Marmot had named his casinos in French, it failed to make them sound classier.

Marianne sat in the passenger's seat as Bog drove to the Green Amore casino. He was surprised to find out she knew Marmot, he didn't think Marianne would enjoy casinos. Then again, a lot does change in eight years.

He recalled how she did not speak fondly of him either, and odd trait for Marianne as she normally got along so well with everyone.

Except her ex-fiancée. 

Bog processed the thought in his head for a second, this infamous Chipper wasn't Marianne's ex was he? Oh god he hoped not.

"Er, Marianne?" Bog asked from behind the wheel.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Marmot – Chipper, he's not... is he, wait no, was he... I mean it doesn't matter if he was, but... were you engaged to him?"

Marianne burst out laughing.

Bog didn't know if he should feel relieved by the reaction or panicked. Marianne continued to laugh, doubling over in her seat. Bog kept his eyes on the road turning to face her every couple of seconds to see if she had stopped.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" 

"Sorry" she panted, wiping away a tear that fallen onto her cheeks during the laughing fit. "It's just the way you asked it."

"I'm clearly in the wrong profession, I knew I should of been a comedian." Bog said, his face as deadpan as possible. 

Marianne snorted and Bog couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Please," she begged, clutching at her stomach, "Please! I can't laugh anymore!"

The sound of Marianne's laughter made Bog's heart do somersaults. She was so beautiful when she smiled, and to know that _he_ was the one making her smile felt amazing. 

"But no." Marianne said upon composing herself. "Chipper was my ex-fiancée's boss, that's how I know him." 

"Ah, alright." 

She leaned towards him, "I'm interested as to what lead you to that conclusion though." 

Bog fought to control his blush, was she teasing him for the second time today?

"I knew you didn't like him, and the only other person you dislike is your ex."

_She could hate you._  Bog quickly realised.

"True, Chipper and that arrogant pig-headed jerk are the only two people I dislike." Marianne said, and Bog felt incredibly relieved by her statement. "Is that the only reason you thought that?"

"No," Bog replied truthfully, "It's also because I never pictured you being the type of person to go into a casino." 

"Fair, but that's because most of the time you knew me I was too young to go into one."

Bog stopped at a traffic light and realised his logical thought might not have been so logical after all. "That," He said changing gear, "is an excellent point." 

"You are right however, I wouldn't  _willingly_  go into one."

"Me neither," Bog said with a grin, "but look at us now."

Marianne smirked but then her smile fell and she looked forlorn. She turned to look out the window, hiding her face as she did so. "I really don't want to do this." She mumbled.

"Why?" Bog asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's hard to explain, or rather it's stupid. I don't know, I just don't want you to think I'm childish."

"Marianne, I would never think that of you."

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Chipper makes me feel uncomfortable for a start, but the place, everything about it, the people – or rather the person who works there... well, it reminds me of a time where I just felt lost. It's stupid, but I threw myself into something without thinking about it and it resulted with me not being happy with who I was."

She turned away from the window and Bog could now see her face.

"Doesn't help I punched my ex in the face either I guess." She said with a hint of a smile.

"You punched him?" Bog said, trying to hide his amusement. 

"I can't even say it was an accident because he had it coming."

"Was this while he chased after you in a towel?"

She grinned at the memory, "It was at Primrose actually, he had come by and I told him to leave, he didn't and then he insulted-"

She stopped and bit her lip. 

Bog wondered who her ex had insulted, but he felt it best not to pry.

Marianne simply shook her head and resumed speaking, "Anyway the point is, I wasn't a great person, well I'm not a great person now but-"

Without even thinking Bog took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over hers.

"You've always been great to me Marianne." 

***

As the car pulled up outside the Green Amore Bog realised never before had he seen a building as tacky as this one. 

The tall building, painted in luminous green with gold panelling made Bog understand Marianne's point of view completely.

"Wow," He said looking up at the multi-story building. "This is, erm..."

"Tasteless, vulgar, crude, trashy?" Marianne reeled off without even glancing upwards.

"I mean I was only going to say 'something' but your answers fit as well." 

"Wait until you see the inside." 

As Bog opened the door the florescent lights nearly blinded him. 

If they didn't make him feel dizzy then the smell of cheap alcohol certainly would.

"Bloody hell." Bog muttered under his breath, causing Marianne to whisper back a 'told you so'.

Together they walked through the foyer, gambling machines were lined up in rows with a small bar situated in the corner by the door.

A strawberry blonde man in a red waistcoat made his way over to them. 

"Hello, how can I help y'all?" 

"We are here to see Mr. Marmot, we have an appointment prearranged with him." Marianne said in a professional manner.

Bog admired her for the brave face she was putting on. 

"Of course, I'll just go and tell him that y'all have arrived. Please wait here, won't be a moment." The man turned sharply and left. 

With a spare minute or so, Bog scanned his surroundings. He noticed that although the casino was open it wasn't busy. The few odd patrons were scattered around but that was all. Then again, it was the middle of the day and chances are if you were in a casino this early you probably had a serious gambling problem.

Bog also noticed Marianne.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice low.

"I'll survive." 

_Always have been a tough girl_ Bog thought to himself as the man returned. 'Jerry', which seemed to be the man's name if the name tag was an indication to go by jogged over. "Mr. Marmot wants to speak to y'all in his study. Follow me please." 

Jerry was already half way up the gold-painted spiral staircase as Marianne turned to Bog and nodded for them to follow him. As they too made their way up, the pair were unaware of the individual sitting at the bar watching them. 

Once they had reached the top and gone from his sight the stranger took another sip of his strong beverage. 

"Now, what are you doin' here buttercup?" Roland said to himself before downing the rest of his drink.

***

"You can go straight in, he's waitin'." Jerry said before departing back downstairs.

"Ready?" Bog asked Marianne, she nodded and together they stepped into the office.

A large man, with dark ginger hair swirled his chair around as if he was a bond villain and Bog forced himself to not roll his eyes. 

"Marianne!" Chipper exclaimed, holding his arms out as if to say welcome. "Look at you." He growled, licking his lips.

Marianne paled slightly, "Good afternoon Mr. Marmot. We are here to discuss-"

"Oh, come now Marianne, call me Chipper. You don't have to be so formal with me." He said with a wink. 

Bog could see Marianne shiver ever so slightly, clearly repulsed. "Well then, _C_ _hipper,_ we are here to discuss the upcoming I.M.P case."

Chipper shifted in his chair, "Didn't know you were with the law Marianne." He scoffed.

"We have both been assigned this case by law enforcement and we would appreciate your co-operation Mr. Marmot." Bog said, he knew Marianne didn't need saving but he sure wasn't going to let this creep make her feel uncomfortable. 

"I don't believe  _we_ have had the pleasure of meeting." Chipper grunted, his eyes narrowing at Bog.

"Mr. King," Bog said, holding out his hand to which Chipper reluctantly shook. "I'm working with Miss Faery as her companies' law representative." 

"I see." Chipper said as he turned his attention back to Marianne, eyeing her up and down.

But Marianne kept her nerve, "Can you tell us the details of when the theft took place?" She asked.

"Right well, I best start at the beginning. It was early hours in the mornin', I was at Potion D'Amour to go over some paperwork, I mean someone has to am I right?"

Bog didn't know if that remark was supposed to be a joke or not.

"Anyway," Chipper said, sorting out his tie, "I heard this loud crash from just outside my office. Everyone was 'posed to have gone home, aside from the security guards who do the dead shifts. Figured it was one of them breaking somethin'. So, I went out to yell at them."

Chipper then mumbled something about 'not having the staff these days'.

"But when I came out, no one was there. It was odd but I didn't think much of it, I was about to turn back in when I caught sight of someone runnin' by the far wall. I yelled, but they didn't stop. Took the stairs two at a time to catch up with them but that was when I realised my possessions had been taken. I kept them in the foyer you see, on display but the weird thing was no alarms had been tripped.

Called emergency services right away, wanted the cops to do their job and arrest the low life and that's when I heard the second crash. I knew I didn't have time to grab my gun from upstairs, so I followed and saw someone climbing out the window. No one steals from me and gets away with it, but before I could apprehend them, crazy son of a beetle launched themselves through the window and landed on the street below. Nasty fall what with being three stories high and all." 

Bog grimaced, whoever I.M.P was, they were lucky to be alive. 

"That was when the emergency services arrived, damn paramedics took the thief away before I got a look at who it was! Perfect get away plan if you ask me, but I'll get them in court and sue them for everything they're worth, which I 'pose ain't going to be much." Chipper finished.

"Reports say that you claim the individual to be an employee of the casino, but how can you be sure if you are not aware of the individual's identity?" Marianne asked, looking up from her notes.

"Easy one darlin'. To get in and out the building during out of hours you need a passcode. This passcode is only given to staff."

"Surely if someone worked at the casino, they could just easily pass the passcode onto another party." Bog questioned.

"Indeed, it would be easy Mr. King, which is why we had scanners put in, high tech ones that do the job. Should do anyway, cost a small fortune to install them. But once the staff put in their passcode, the scanner does face–recognition, neat huh? Only problem is that the blasted thing doesn't record any information on who it's scanned, so that's another way of me not knowing who stole from me."

From the corner of his eye Bog could see Marianne scribbling furiously on her note paper, he wondered if she was directing her anger onto the poor notebook instead of the deserving Chipper.

"Are the artefacts still missing?" Marianne asked in-between scribbles.

"You bet your sweet ass they are." Chipper replied nonchalantly which resulted in Bog fighting the urge punch him.

_Lunch's_ _on you_ Bog reminded himself.

"What can you tell us about the artefacts?" Bog said through gritted teeth. If he felt this angry, he wondered how Marianne was holding up. He glanced over, she was clearly biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from verbally attacking the man.

Although this was Marianne, she could have easily been stopping herself from  _physically_ attacking him. After all, she was Bog's arm breaker.

 "Three in total are missin'" Chipper said, "The first being a glass vial. Now that might not seem priceless, but it's authenticated as first century and is a collector's item. Which is why it  ** _did_** belong to me. Second was an antique map, really old and smelt but worth a heap. But the third was my most prized possession. It was a wedding ring, now I'm not a committed man, I can't settle down when there's so much good meat at the market but this wedding ring was priceless. It was exquisite, a pure gold ring with a large amber stone in the centre. There was a legend to go with it, and that legend is what made it priceless."

"Legend?" Marianne asked.

"I didn't pay attention to that part, but apparently it belonged to some grumpy king who gave up on love. But a young princess from a neighbouring kingdom won his heart and he proposed with that ring. It's said to be centuries old, but that doesn't matter now because it's gone."

"Did they fall with the 'thief' out the window?" 

Chipper shrugged, "I 'pose they must have done, anyway any further questions will have to be done through my lawyer, I'm a busy man after all." 

Marianne nodded to Bog, indicating it was time for them to leave. 

"Thank you for your time Mr. Marmot." Marianne said as she turned to go.

Chipper got up from his chair and grabbed Marianne's hand. "Chipper." He purred as he planted a wet kiss on the back of her hand.

Marianne seemed physically repulsed by the action.

"Now you stop by anytime sweetheart,  **you**  are always welcome." He said, eyeing her up and down for a final time. 

"Farewell Mr. Marmot." Bog declared, letting Marianne out first and closing the door behind him.

When they were a safe distance from Chipper's door Bog turned to Marianne to see if she was alright.

"I feel like I might be sick if I do not wash this hand." She replied, holding her hand out in front of her like a dirty rag, the saliva was clearly visible. 

"Why don't you go wash your hand and I'll wait for you back in the foyer. But please don't be sick, I'm buying you lunch."

"You wanted to hit him?" 

"Multiple times."

Marianne smiled, "I won't be long" she said before darting off to the nearest wash basin to remove the slobber.

Bog made his way back towards the foyer, grateful that it wasn't a complicated route. He took a seat at the empty bar, no one was around anymore and it seemed as if Jerry was busy elsewhere.

His fingers tapped against the oak of the counter top as some old country song played over the stereo system.

"You just been to see the boss man?" A voice asked from beside him.

Bog responded with the usual protocol nonsense, "I'm afraid that's confidential Sir."

"That's a yes then." The man scoffed as he positioned himself on the stool next to Bog.

Bog ignored the man and turned back towards the bar, inwardly hoping that Marianne didn't take much longer.

"Anyway, I saw you in here with Marianne. I need you to give her something from me."

"Why can't you give it to her yourself?" Bog growled, this man was irritating him.

"I would, but unfortunately she doesn't like me too much these days, though I have no clue why."

"I can think of a few." Bog muttered under his breath. 

"If you could make sure she gets this, that would be swell." The man produced a small white card and put it on the bar top next to Bog. "I gotta run, but thanks a million. You're a  _real_  pal." With that the man got up and walked through the nearby 'staff only' doors. 

Bog looked down at the card and grunted before picking it up and reading it;

**Marianne,**

**I'm moving, but I want you to** **kno** **w** **my place is always open for you.**    
 **Sorry sweetheart about what happened, but you know I'll always love you.**    
 **One day we can resume where we left off and finally be husband and wife.**

**You're my buttercup.**

**Love, Roland.**

Bog re-read it and felt physically sick.

That guy must have been Marianne's ex! No wonder why he was asking after her, it all made sense – he did work here after all what with Chipper being his boss.

"If I had known I would have grabbed him by those golden curls and smashed his face across this bar top." Bog muttered with vengeance, his fists clenching.

Bog looked down at the card, which he had unintentionally crumpled.

_Roland_  Bog thought, _that name_ _sounds familiar._

"Ready to go?" Marianne asked from behind him.

Bog crumpled the note once more and turned on the stool, "Aye, you got it all off?" 

"Yeah," She sighed, "But it doesn't make me feel any better."

Bog laughed, "Would some food make you feel better?" 

"Do I even need to answer that?" She said smiling up and him with those gorgeous eyes that shone like starlight. 

As they walked out, Bog took the crumped card from his pocket and quickly glanced over it one more time.

_Marianne has had enough people let her down_ Bog said to himself as he tore the card up and threw it in the bin,  _I won't let her get hurt ever again._


	7. Great Lengths

Marianne's mother had always told Marianne to go with her gut instinct and as Marianne lay in her bed with her mind lulling over the day's events, her gut was telling her something did _not_  seem right with Chipper's story.

She had already taken into account how much she disliked him, the fact she still felt nauseous when she thought about him kissing her hand only confirmed that. But there was something, something Marianne hadn't figured out yet – that made her suspicious. 

Marianne lay on her bed, the duvet had long ago been thrown off as the thoughts whirled around in her head. What had she missed? Was there a small detail hidden in her notes that didn't make sense?

She looked over at the bedside alarm clock, the red digits were shining back with a muddle of numbers. Marianne sighed, she had not had any sleep and it wasn't looking like she would get any either. 

Picking up all her notes in one swift swoop, Marianne lay all the information she gathered on Chipper on the kitchen counter top. 

Hours later Marianne still found herself looking at the paperwork, uncapped highlighters were scattered around her along with a cup of coffee that was now cold. 

She had read through Chipper's statement again and again, trying to find that small detail that would make sense of all this. 

Then finally, she found something. 

A small scribbled note that she had made on the side of the paper. The font was small and messy but still legible.

 

_**Artefacts – still missing – fell out of window? "'spose so." - Police?** _

 

"Eureka." Marianne said before slumping on the work top, about to fall asleep when the alarm alerted her it was time to go to work. 

 

***

"How did it go yesterday with Douglas Marmot?" 

Bog turned to his co-worker Stephanie who had asked the question. The three law representatives had arrived early this morning to go over initial findings and start building a solid argument for the upcoming court case. With Marianne not scheduled to arrive for another hour it was the perfect time for the meeting. 

"Well." Bog said, which was true. If Marianne hadn't been there he doubted Chipper would have provided at least half of the information he gave. "If you disregard the fact he's a creep."

Stephanie let out a deep laugh, "Well thankfully, we aren't defending him."

"Speaking of which," Bog said as he shuffled papers together, "has our company ever dealt with him before? He seems to have some criminal background, but that seems to be blown over in the few files I've read." 

"Nothing came up when we checked initially." Brandon said as he came through the door, his large hands engulfing three piping hot coffee cups. 

He placed them down in front of Bog and Stephanie respectively before sitting down himself. 

"He probably only works with elites." Brandon scoffed.

Bog thought about it and chances were Brandon was right. There were more established law firms whose norm was to work with high profiling clients, maybe Chipper's lawyer came from one of these?

"Do you want us to find out if the company has had any dealings with him boss?" Stephanie asked.

"Aye, and if you can, find out who his lawyer is. We will be fighting them in court after all." 

"Noted."

"Also, we need to see if his story checks out with police's version. Any differences could be used as leverage." 

"I'll get Thomas to ring ahead and ask the police to send us Marmot's testimony." Offered Stephanie. 

Without even looking up from his work documents Brandon whispered, loud enough for the other two to hear. "Oooh Thomas."

Stephanie glared at him, "Don't be such a Brute, he has a brilliant work ethic and he is proving to be an essential asset to this case."

Brandon smirked, "Does brilliant work ethic count as taking you out for coffee?" 

Stephanie went red and resumed looking at her paperwork. "Idiot." She mumbled.

"Are you two finished?" Bog asked in amusement.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and Brandon shrugged before asking Bog about Marianne. 

"What about Marianne?" Bog questioned defensively. 

"You two do seem awfully close." Stephanie inputted, clearly grateful the spotlight was not on her and her office romance anymore. 

Bog chewed his tongue. His colleagues had raised an eyebrow when Bog said Marianne's name in the office upon seeing her for the first time in eight years. Perhaps they thought nothing more on the subject, but it was clear they were interested in Bog's love life. 

"We work together Stephanie." Bog said as he crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't we be close?" 

"Oh." Stephanie said, nodding her head and grinning. "So, is that why you turn red a good eighty percent of the time she's around?"

"This has nothing to do with the case, so let's not get side-tracked." Bog stated. 

"Alright," Stephanie said. "But you should tell her." 

Bog knew he could never tell Marianne. 

On one hand he _could_ tell her how he felt, how he has always felt. But why let himself be so open to heartbreak? He didn't know of Marianne's true feelings towards him. He had already hurt her enough once, how could she willingly let him back into her life after that? 

On the other hand Bog if didn't tell her, they would remain as, whatever they were now and when the trial was done they would just go their separate ways... once again. 

Bog decided that Marianne was better off without him. 

"There's nothing to tell." Bog lied. 

It was then there was a rapid knock on the door. Bog didn't even have time to say 'come in' before the door burst open and a wild-eyed Marianne came in, throwing an empty coffee cup in the waste as she did so.

A soft purple hue was underneath her eyes, her hair was erratic but there was a large grin on her lips.

"Bog!" She exclaimed, "Bog I've found something!" 

She stopped and blushed when she looked over and saw both Stephanie and Brandon smiling politely back at her. 

"Oh, morning." She said before turning back to Bog. "Sorry, have I interrupted?" 

Stephanie smiled, "No, not at all. We were done anyway, go on take him." 

Brandon chipped in, "We will see you both later anyway for the weekly meeting." 

Bog started to pack up his work load but Marianne must have decided he was taking too long because she eagerly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out and towards her face. Bog turning bright red as she did so. 

"Hey is that coffee?" Marianne asked before the door to her office closed. 

Stephanie turned to Brandon and grinned. "I guess I was wrong."

He looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"I said eighty percent, but I meant a hundred." 

 

***

 

"I admit I have had no sleep and that this may or may not be my fourth coffee this morning." Marianne declared as she emptied her notes onto Bog's desk and took another swig of caffeine. "But, most importantly I have, or at least I think I've found something."

"Ok... Go on." 

"Right, so I could not stop thinking about what Chipper said. I felt that something didn't add up and for the life of me I couldn't shake this feeling. So, I went over the notes I took while you were speaking to him and then I found something which seemed strange." 

Marianne pointed to a highlighted note on Bog's desk. 

"Do you remember what Chipper said when we asked him what happened to the artefacts?" Marianne asked. 

Bog's brow creased, "about if they fell out of the window along with I.M.P?" 

Marianne nodded.

"Hmm, didn't he say something along the lines of 'I believe so'?" 

"Marianne looked down at the text as she spoke, "He said 'pose they must have done.' Marianne raised her eyes and met with Bog's. "He then spoke about his lawyer."

"I'm following, but how does this seem strange?" Bog asked.

"Well, the emergency services arrived when I.M.P fell out the window right?"

"Aye." 

"That means that if the artefacts fell out with I.M.P, who became basically unconscious on impact, that would mean the police or the paramedics would have found them along with I.M.P!" 

Bog blinked, "and if the artefacts were not on the ground outside, that would mean-" 

"That they would still be in the Potion D'Amore!" Marianne concluded proudly as she finished off her drink. 

"Bloody hell. Marianne that's genius!" Bog said, engulfing her in a hug. When he realised what he was doing he dropped her and backed away.

"Er, well the police are still performing forensics on the building, aren't they? Surely, they would have found the artefacts by now?" 

Marianne battered away her blush with a smirk, "Not unless someone hid them."

Bog narrowed his eyes, "do you think Chipper hid the artefacts?" 

"It is a possibility." 

"But why?" Bog asked, "what leverage could he use that for?" 

"Maybe to bring what he believed as a thief to justice? I'm not sure, but the story doesn't add up." 

"We need to have a look in that building, but we'll never get passed without police access." 

"Don't worry about that," Marianne said with a grin, "just get me another coffee and I'll get us inside." 

***

 

"OK that's great. Thank you Thomas, bye." Marianne ended the call and tucked the phone back into her trousers' pocket.

Bog sat down next to her and handed over a warm cup.

They had taken a short detour en route to the Potion D'Amore. Since they believed the building and its surrounding area would still be closed off by police, the two decided to walk, with Marianne eagerly insisting at stopping in the park to grab a coffee.

"Before you get yourself worked up, it's not a coffee." Bog said, "It's a hot chocolate which has far less caffeine in."

"Party pooper but thank you," Marianne said with a smile as she let the warmth of the beverage consume her. 

"Was that Thomas on the phone?" Bog asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Mmmhmm." Marianne said in-between gulps. "Tomorrow is going to a hectic day. Your company want you and Plum to do a progress report meeting."

"That doesn't seem  _too_  hectic, more annoying if anything." 

"That, and the hospital is giving us access to see I.M.P."

Bog's eyes widened, "They are actually letting us meet I.M.P?!" 

"From what Thomas says it seems that strict protocols are in place for safety purposes. The main one being that only one individual is permitted to go in." 

"I suppose this window of opportunity is the same time as the meeting?" Bog sighed, as he placed both of their empty cups in the bin. "You happy to go? I know you aren't the biggest fan of hospitals." 

Marianne was not a big of fan of hospitals for one reason only. For a year straight, a young Marianne had wondered around hospital corridors and sit on her mother's bed – reading to her about the dream she had the night before. It was in this hospital Marianne's mother had passed away. 

She had told Bog this small piece of information years ago.

Yet, he remembered. 

"I'll be fine." She said with an honest smile.

"Alright." Bog said, believing her, "but you will have to get some sleep tonight." 

_I missed dreaming about you last night._ Marianne said to herself before blushing inwardly at what she had just thought.

"I will." Marianne promised.

"That's good to hea-" Bog stopped mid-sentence his eyes wide.

"Bog?" Marianne asked, "Bog? You ok?" 

She looked in the direction he was looking but failed to see what it was he had seen. 

The park was quiet and the only people in it aside from Marianne and Bog was a man walking his dog, a woman and three small children and an old lady. 

Marianne looked closer, the old lady, who had faded red hair had started to wave at them.

"Is that-?" Was all Marianne could ask before a screech filled the park.

"BOG!" Griselda cried, "Why aren't you at work?" 

Bog stood up and immediately his mother embraced him so tightly that Marianne could have sworn she had heard his bones crack. 

"I'm heading somewhere for a case Mother. I'm here with-" 

"You should be in work! If you don't work who else is going to look after me when I get old?" Griselda said with a cackle. It was then she noticed Marianne sitting on the bench. 

Griselda blinked then proceeded to adjust her glasses.

"Marianne Faery?" She asked slowly. 

Marianne got up from the bench, "Hi Griselda." She said with an awkward smile. 

"Marianne!" Griselda shrieked, hugging Marianne just as tight as she did Bog.

She pulled away and looked Marianne up and down, focusing in on Marianne's hair which Marianne embarrassedly remembered was sticking up all over the place due to her lack of sleep.

"Would you like to borrow a comb?"

"Mother!" Bog seethed. 

Griselda threw her head back and laughed, "I'm only teasing, but my god it's been years. What are you doing here?" Griselda asked, before looking between both Marianne and Bog. "With Bog?"

"We work together." Marianne said as the old woman looked her in the eye. 

"Is that so?" Griselda laughed again, clapping her hands as she did so. 

"After all this time and you were finally brought back together. Marianne, you must come over for dinner like you used to do when you were younger-"

"Mother I don't think-" 

"Sssh Bog, anyway Marianne come over some time. I must dash, if I don't Mrs. Rudolph will get the best seat in the bingo hall and brag about it for the next month. You two behave!" Griselda called out before leaving the pair of them, who were slightly bewildered by the encounter.

After exchanging confused looks and an odd shrug the pair left the park and headed to the scene of the crime – Potion D'Amore.

 

***

 

If Bog thought the Green Amore was bad, Marianne couldn't wait to see his reaction to the Potion D'Amore.

"It's... pink." Bog said as he looked up at the building. 

"That is a brilliant adjective to describe what this building is. I would have used much worse." Marianne said, smirking at Bog's reaction. 

It was a wise decision not to use the car, as police vehicles were still parked around the facility. Police were also patrolling the area.

"So how are we going to get inside without breaking the law?" Bog asked.

"Follow me." Marianne said, approaching an officer.

"Excuse me Miss but this is still a crime scene." The young officer said.

"Morning officer, I am aware but I would like to speak with Sergeant Rydstrom please." 

"The serge? Oh, ok Miss." The officer fumbled for his radio. "I'll just radio it in, give me just a second."

The radio crackled as he sent a message, "Serge, this is Officer Lucas. There is a woman here who wants to speak with you, over." 

The radio was silent for a moment before it crackled back in response.

"Oh god, has she got blonde hair?" A scared voice replied over the radio. 

The officer looked confused but eyed Marianne's hair nonetheless. "Er... That is a negative Serge. Over." 

The response came back quickly, "Excellent, I'll be there soon Officer Lucas. Out." 

Within less than a minute a middle-aged Police Sergeant trotted over to them, relieving Officer Lucas of his post.

"Marianne Faery! What do I owe the pleasure-" The Sergeant darted his head around quickly, "She's not with you is she?" 

"No, it's just me and my college Mr. King." 

Rydstrom breathed a heavy sigh of relief and reached out to shake Bog's hand. "Sorry," he said with a disgruntled chuckle. "My ex-wife has this horrid ability of scaring me half to death. So what can I do for you miss Faery?"

"Primrose Co. Is working alongside the police on the I.M.P case and we were wondering if we could have a look inside the building and ask you a few questions." 

"I heard about that, you're defending I.M.P aren't you?" Marianne nodded as the Sergeant leaned in close, his hand up as if he was hiding his mouth. "Between you and me, I hope we get something on that smartass Marmot. He's been dodging jail faster than a lizard in love." 

Rydstrom thrusted his hands into his pockets. 

"The search actually packs in today, tomorrow we are to hand it back to Marmot. If I say no what are the chances of the ex-wife coming down to the station to give me an earful?" 

"The chances are really high." Marianne said truthfully. 

"I can't be dealing with Plum breathing down my neck while all this is on so I'll allow it. I'll have to escort you through the building however." 

Marianne flashed a smile, "Sergeant, that is perfect. Thank you." 

"Now -" Rhystrom began as he led Bog and Marianne into the casino, "Where exactly in this place did you want to look?" 

"We'd like to see the rooms where I.M.P is said to have stolen the artefacts and jumped from." Marianne asked. 

"I take it you've heard Marmot's testimony? Which reminds me I'll get Officer Lucas to send you folks over the police's version." The sergeant led the way through the building, even though police were ending their investigation, officers of all ranks were scattered throughout the building. Some were taking finger prints while others were snapping last minute pictures to submit as evidence. 

When they arrived at a large open room on the third floor they stopped. 

"The highest room in this place is Marmot's office, that door there." Rhystrom pointed to the back of the room, where two staircases met a large oak door with the words 'D.C MARMOT' printed on a gold slab. 

"Doubt Marmot could take those stairs two at a time." The sergeant said with a humph.

He walked off to the side, avoiding three glass containers with police tape around them. 

Marianne and Bog walked towards the containers, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Where the artefacts were being held?" Bog offered helpfully. 

"Seems so," Marianne said before joining Rydstrom by a door. 

"This room," Rydstrom commented as he opened the door, "is where I.M.P fell from." 

The room was small and enclosed but was the fanciest storage room Marianne had ever seen. Boxes of tools, cleaning supplies and spare parts for vending machines were arranged on the shelves. 

"Would you mind if we looked around?" Marianne asked.

"Sure, everything's already been photographed and what not. There's only really space for two so I'll wait outside. Call me if you need anything." 

"Sergeant?" Marianne said spinning around to face him, "I just wanted to ask if the missing artefacts had been found?" 

The sergeant responded by shaking his head, "Unfortunately, no, still missing." And with that he left.

Marianne and Bog looked around the room for something that could support their theory of Chipper's incorrect testimony. 

"You'd never find anything in here." Bog remarked as he eyed over the contents of one shelf, pulling out an odd gear before placing back in its original box. 

"If the artefacts weren't found with I.M.P the thing we need to be concerned about is where they are now." 

"But where _would_ the artefacts be?" 

"I'm not sure, I mean surely they can't be here." Marianne said as she leaned against a broken jukebox that took up a quarter of the room's space. "I mean this place has been combed through." 

"That is true." Bog said leaning down to look out the window.

"Marianne, come and look at this."

Marianne quickly joined his side and looked out. The glass was fairly fuzzy but she could make out the building across the street which was a fair distance away, even if most of the view was blocked by a fire escape.

Bog lifted up the window, which slid upwards with a bit of force.

He stuck his head out and looked both up and down. 

"Right," Bog said pulling his head in and patting down his hair with his palm. "You have a look and tell me what you see." 

Marianne obeyed and copied him. She looked up and saw the top of the casino. It's garish pink walls and neon signs made her eyes hurt. When she looked down however, all she could see was the metal flooring of the fire escape. 

"Well I can't see the floor." Marianne said as she pulled her head back inside, her own hair buffeted by the wind.

"Exactly." Bog said with a smile.

Marianne squinted at him in confusion, until it finally dawned on her. 

"Oh my god." She whispered, sticking her head out for a second time.

"Oh my god!" She repeated, "I can't see the floor! That could only mean-"

"That I.M.P didn't launch themselves from the window." Bog finished.

"If Chipper had a good enough view to 'see' I.M.P jumping out of a window, he must have lied because he would have clearly seen the fire escape." Marianne exclaimed. 

Bog nodded.

"Hang on." Marianne said as she started to climb through the window.

"What are ye doing?" Bog asked, leaning down and watching her through the open window. 

"Testing." Marianne replied.

"For the love of everything don't jump."

Marianne rolled her eyes and called back, "I'm not testing that Bog."

"Right, well... don't fall."

"That's great advice." Marianne said. 

The air was strong up here. It made her hair dance wildly and the tails of her coat swim between her legs. She looked upwards. It seemed that the fire escape curled around and connected to Chipper's office. Slowly and carefully she made her way closer to the railings and peered over the edge. It sure was a long way down. 

Marianne wasn't scared of heights, but it still made her legs wobble.

"You're making me incredibly nervous." Bog stated from the other side of the window.

Marianne stepped back away from the edge and made her way back towards Bog.

"No one would willingly through themselves off this in an attempt to run away surely." Marianne asked. 

She knew people, it was her job after all to think like them. There was limited chance of survival from that drop. No one in their right mind would risk that. Would they?

"Depends on how desperate you were." Bog inputted.

Marianne crouched down and rested her arms on the window ledge. "Ok, let's say that I.M.P was out here as well as Chipper. I.M.P by this point has already fallen, Chipper can't use the fire escape to go back to his office or get back inside as people from the ground below would have seen him, right? So, he must have used this window and done so quickly. I wonder how easy that must have been for someone of his... size."

Bog's brow creased. "Why would Chipper be out here? He said he watched them jump." 

"We already know he was lying about the jumping from the window, what if he was lying about where he was standing?" Marianne looked behind her to the railings. "What if... he pushed I.M.P?" 

"That's a speculation if I've ever heard one." Bog said surprised by Marianne's claims. 

"Well, he was aggressive enough to consider using a gun, there is evidence of that in his statement." 

"That is true Marianne but we can't just jump to conclusions without evidence." 

"You can't Mr. Lawyer, but I... sort of can." 

Bog rolled his eyes and with that Marianne started to clamber back through the window. This time however, her foot got caught in her coat.

"Here let me help you-" Bog started to say, but Marianne had already unhooked her foot and toppled onto him.

"Ow." She moaned.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy falling on me." Bog said with a crooked smile as he lay beneath her. 

_Is he flirting with me?_ Marianne said to herself.

"I would say don't get used to it, but I think I'm clumsier than I care to realise." Marianne replied, her cheeks blushing violently. 

"Did ye hurt yourself?" Bog asked.

"No, I'm ok."

"You sure? What about ye dignity?" Bog said with a handsome grin.

Marianne laughed and realised how close her face was to Bog's.

She didn't know if it was due to the vast amounts of caffeine in her body but her heart was doing flips.

His lips were so close to hers, their noses were practically touching. 

All she had to do was move, one small movement and then they would be kissing. 

She would be kissing Bog King after all these years. 

After dreaming about doing so every night, it felt so right. 

Marianne tilted her head slightly and in response Bog shifted his, as if he knew what was happening. 

His hand reached up and removed Marianne's loose strands of wind swept hair from her face. Slowly Marianne lowered herself down to kiss him, their eyes simultaneously closing. She was so close; her heart was thumping away in her chest and she could feel Bog's doing the same. Marianne could feel the warmth of his blush from his cheeks, all it would take is just one small bit of distance and- 

"You two alright in there?" Sergeant Rydstrom called out from behind the door. 

Marianne jumped up onto her feet just as Rydstrom opened the door. Bog pulled himself up and closed the window, his cheeks still glowing. 

"You found whatever it was you were looking for?" He asked Marianne.

She glanced over at Bog. "Almost." 


	8. Comatose

Plum leaned back in her plush desk chair and smiled contently to herself. 

Everything was running smoothly, the I.M.P case seemed to be going well especially with the aid of Mr. King and his law associates. The icing on the cake was that office romances were blooming. 

Plum considered herself a veteran of sorts when it came to love, she was aware of the sly glances workers gave one other, the awkward advances – she could practically feel the butterflies, _especially_ for Marianne. 

In all her years working at Primrose Co. Plum had never seen Marianne so happy. 

She was so different to that young woman, fresh out of collage with eyes full of lost hope who sat in the interviewing room that fateful day.

"Marianne Faery?" Plum had asked as a younger Marianne nodded. "That's quite an interesting last name you have there, means mythical or something along those lines if I'm not mistaken."

"It's something like that, quite fitting actually." Marianne had added dismissively.

"Oh?" Plum asked, leaning forwards in interest, "how so?" 

Plum noted that Marianne was either embarrassed, annoyed or both as she bit her lip. 

"I meant nothing by it." She said, a little too defensively.

"Ah," Plum said relaxing back into her chair. "You do realise I'm not buying that?" 

Marianne met Plum's eyes and sighed heavily.

"I studied psychology and threw myself into everything to do with the mind because there is this... weird thing that's happened to me for as long as I can remember. I can't explain it and it's insane." 

That got Plum's attention. 

"What might this 'weird thing' be?" She had asked. 

Marianne hesitated, feeling obviously uncomfortable. Plum was a psychologist herself, she knew the signs – awkward posture, constant fumbling. But there was something else to Marianne, as if deep down she wanted to tell someone, she just needed someone who would listen and maybe believe her. 

"I'd like you to tell me." Plum added reassuringly. 

"It's just that- well... I don't think you'd believe me. It really is insane." 

"Try me." Plum said, a challenging smirk emerging on her lips.

"Every night, every time I dream, well, it's of the same person." 

Plum narrowed her eyes and inwardly sighed, the revelation was not as exciting as she had hoped for. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but she got a feeling that Marianne was going to be different and unique, but apparently not. After all it was common to dream repeatedly about something or someone if it played on your mind enough.

"and, er-" Marianne started, drawing Plum's attention once more.

"He has the dreams as well." 

"I'm sorry," Plum said, slightly bewildered, "I'm a bit lost." 

"I can't remember when it started, perhaps I've always had them, even as a baby. I, er started to record them when I was younger. I filled hundreds of books with these dreams about this man I had never met. Then one day I did, he was around my age and it turned out he had the dreams too. But then..." She hesitated and Plum didn't need a masters in psychology to know how upset Marianne was.

"We... just got older and, drifted apart. The dreams have never stopped."

Plum had read many books throughout her life, she watched films from around the world and she had experienced enough love to know it when she saw it. 

Marianne, the young woman with the melancholy eyes and aching heart was in love, true love with a man she shared dreams with. It was so plain to see, and the universe in all its cruelty had given her a link with a soulmate she could no longer be with.

Plum did not know how, she did not know why but she was fascinated by Marianne Faery, who turned out to be more unique and different than Plum thought possible.

"This is fantastic." Plum said with a wide smile.

The sudden change in the atmosphere must have startled Marianne because she looked confused. "Sorry... but what is?"

"What you just described, it is like a magical psychological phenomenon!"

Marianne blinked "er... I don't think-" 

"This could be a ground-breaking link within the telepathic field!" Plum exclaimed excitedly, her hands dancing.

"Oh, well that seems fairly farfetched-" 

"Marianne Faery," Plum stated, rising from her desk, "you're hired."

"I'm what?"

"Hired!" Plum sang. 

"Don't you want to see my recommendations or anything?" 

"There is no need, you can start Monday." 

Marianne hesitated, a small smile emerging in the corners of her mouth. "Serious?" 

"I'm always serious." Plum had said with a wink. 

Plum watched Marianne as a glimmer of joy danced in her eyes and it was something Plum had long awaited to see return. Now it had, because of Bog King. The tall, brooding lawyer who dreamed of Marianne every night. 

Most days when the office was busy working, Plum would dedicate some spare time to researching; desperately trying to find an answer to the mystery that was Marianne and Bog's shared gift. She had initially wanted to speak with the man himself, however when she was younger she interfered in love and regretted it. Marianne and Bog, if they were to happen would happen on their own.

Although, Plum admitted to herself they did need a little starting push. 

But after watching the two together, Plum grew worried. After the I.M.P case Bog King would go back to his company and wouldn't be such an active part of Marianne's life anymore. Plum had grown so fond of the girl, her stubbornness and determination to succeed reminded her of her own. She didn't want to see that long deserved happiness disappear - if only there was a way they could just tell one another how they truly felt. 

"You can't hurry love," Plum quietly sung to herself as she clicked away on her computer, "no you just have to wait..." 

The web page Plum found herself looking at was not useful at all. Researching Marianne's gift was always difficult and it was a challenge to weave out the interesting facts from the occult text.

Plum sighed, knowing she needed to get back to work. But as she moved the cursor to close down the search a link caught her eye. 

She clicked and the link took her to a new web page. As Plum skimmed through the page's text she clapped her hands in glee.

Finally.

She had found it, the answer she had been looking for.

Plum had found the name of the gift both Marianne Faery and Bog King shared.

***

 

"Did you get  _any_  sleep?" Bog asked Marianne as she sat across from him, desperately trying to maintain her hair. 

"Define any." Marianne grumbled as she combed through her hair, using the blank screen of her computer as a make-shift mirror. 

"A term used to refer to one or some of a thing... no matter how much or how many." 

"Nerd." Marianne whispered with a smirk as she met Bog's eye. 

After the events of yesterday, that precious moment he had shared with Marianne things were not as awkward as Bog thought they would be. He convinced himself that even if it seemed like they were going to kiss, there was no reason to give himself false hope. 

Still, he couldn't help himself but fall deeper in love with her. 

He looked over to Marianne, she had given up taming her hair and was now applying makeup.

"You know you don't need that, you look fine already." 

Marianne poked her head up from behind the screen, unrubbed concealer hiding the purple hint under her eyes. 

"Yes, I do." She exclaimed, "I look like I haven't slept in days." 

Bog tilted his head, "you haven't though." 

Marianne responded by rolling her eyes before ducking back down behind the computer once again, attemepting to remove the showing signs of her lack of sleep. 

"So," she asked, "you ready for this meeting?" 

"Aye, though I'm sure Plum will be doing a majority of the talking." 

"She is a great conversation filler." Marianne remarked sarcastically. 

Bog smirked, "I'm just happy we have something to show as evidence, it may not be much but it's something to work with. This case seemed impossible at the start." 

"You know what," Marianne said rising up from behind the screen, "I did as well. A lot doesn't seem to stand in favour of I.M.P and I really wonder why that is." 

"You theorising about Chipper again?" 

"He's a liar!" Marianne exclaimed "If he lied once, what else could he be lying about?" 

"We'll find out Marianne. But he's a man with money and that means he's dangerous." 

Marianne sighed and Bog knew that meant she agreed with him. 

"Things will work out." Bog said, trying his best to give Marianne a reassuring smile.

"I know," she said with a weak grin, "I trust you Bog."

They stood across the room at one another, simply smiling. 

"Right," Marianne said, breaking the eye contact. "I err, better go. I want to get there early, just in case."

Bog nodded with a smile and wished Marianne best of luck as she left the room. 

Moments after she walked out, she poked her head back around the door.

"Bog?" She said in a low voice.

"Marianne? Did you forget something?" Bog asked, confused at her floating head. 

"No... I- I just wanted to say, it doesn't feel right without you. You know, tagging along." She blushed before speaking again. "OK, I am  _actually_  going now. Bye!" 

Bog was left standing in the office bewildered but smiling to himself like a fool in love. 

***

 

"Good morning how can I help you?" A hospital receptionist asked as Marianne approached her. 

"Morning, I'm here as Primrose Co.'s representative on the I.M.P case-" 

"Thank god you're not another reporter." The receptionist exclaimed, pushing her glasses up as she did so. "I've had to call security that many times..." She paused and narrowed her eyes at Marianne. 

"You're... You're not a reporter - are you?"

"No, just a psychologist." 

"Well thank the heavens for that." The receptionist remarked before she swirled around and used the phone. 

"Yes, she's here to see you Doctor. Yes, mmmhmmm, yes OK." When the phone was hung up she wheeled back around to face Marianne. 

"The Doctor himself is coming down to meet you, he should be here soon. Feel free to take a seat." 

Marianne thanked the woman and proceeded to sit in a nearby chair. 

She watched and waited, the reception was busy with people coming to and throw. Being in a hospital environment made her feel uneasy, but she let that feeling wash over. After all she was on here on an important case, this meeting could change everything. 

"Marianne Faery?" A stern voice called out.

Marianne stood and a man in a doctor's uniform approached her, his hand out ready to shake hers. 

"Hello Miss Faery, I'm Doctor Kelly. I'm in charge in overseeing I.M.P's treatment." Marianne could sense something was not quite right, the man looked troubled. 

"Is something wrong Doctor?" 

"I will explain on the way, if you'd follow me please." 

They left the main reception and walked through numerous bustling corridors, as they made their way through the hospital the crowds lessened and eventually it was just Marianne and the Doctor's footsteps that could be heard along the corridors. 

"The press have been crawling around here like insects, it's driven the receptionists mad. Security has been heightened, especially since the court case is in a few weeks from what I can understand. I'm here to give you all the medical information I can, however there is an issue."

"What is that?" 

"You see Miss Faery, I.M.P is still in a comatose state, the injuries received were damaging. With the aid of a machine, breathing is relatively stable but aside from that, nothing. If you came here today in hopes of speaking with them, I'm afraid that's impossible." 

Marianne bit her lip, as the Doctor said the court case was not long away and they barely had any clues. She was banking on I.M.P being able to at least answer a few of her questions, what was she going to do now? 

"I apologise for making you come out all this way-" The doctor began.

"Am I still allowed to see I.M.P?" Marianne asked.

Doctor Kelly blinked, "Of course, but I'm unsure of what that can do to help the investigation." 

Marianne wasn't quite sure either, but it would have to do. "Seeing what the individual even looks like can help in more ways than you'd think doctor." 

With a nod Kelly led Marianne through a double door, two police men standing either side. When they came to the second set of doors, the Doctor swiped his key card and the door swung open. 

The room was fairly dark as the blinds were drawn, but the soft rays of light that managed to seep through made the room bright enough to see. 

Not a lot of furniture decorated the room, just one chair beside a curtain, which the doctor had now pulled back. 

Marianne watched as I.M.P was revealed lying in the bed. 

The hospital blanket was pulled up just below the chest of a small frail woman who Marianne guessed was over fifty. 

If the woman wasn't covered in bruises and cuts, Marianne believed she would have seemed peaceful. Her breathing gave off rhythmic sounds through the machine she was wired too. Soft winkles adorned her face and short white hair lay behind her on the pillow. 

The doctor gestured for Marianne to sit while he described to her I.M.P's injuries. Once he was finished he rested the clipboard down. 

"I'm going to give you an hour alone, if you wish to leave before that time just press that alert button next to you and I will come and collect you. Do you have any questions?" 

Marianne shook her head and thanked him as he left. 

"So, you're I.M.P." Marianne said leaning back into the plush fabric of the chair. It was comfortable and regrettable Marianne had not slept in what felt like years, she realised sitting in this chair could be hazardous.

Marianne observed the woman, "I must admit, you weren't what I was expecting. Certainly, don't seem like a thief. Then again, I'm not the best judge when it comes to people."  

She noted that I.M.P was small in frame, but she had some muscles on her upper arms. 

"Right, we know you work for Chipper... but as what exactly?" 

Marianne knew Chipper was biased when it came to his employees. She had seen it first hand while she was dating Roland. The people working on the ground floor of the casino – the people who interacted with the public were considered 'beautiful'. Men had perfect jaw structure, muscles and white teeth while the woman were tall with flowing hair and large assets. 

Marianne always felt like she didn't fit in with Roland's' co-workers. 

Perhaps that was who the dark-haired woman had been that time Marianne caught Roland in bed with another woman.  

Marianne shrugged it off, after all there wasn't only one type of 'beautiful' in the world. To her Bog fitted that description, his lean stature, crooked smile and that warmth from his shocking blue eyes. 

"Focus Marianne." She mumbled to herself as she started taking notes, ticking off what job I.M.P must of had.

When Marianne had visited the casino, she had never seen this woman so it was plausible that I.M.P worked either the night shift or she was new. 

**Works the late shift** Marianne wrote  **Reinforced by time of theft.**

It was a logical direction after all. 

"From what I know," Marianne said to herself as she continued to write "there isn't a lot of jobs during the late hours. There's security guards but Chipper would never hire a woman for that." Marianne sighed, "for all I know you could just be a cleaner or someth-." 

She stopped and rummaged back through her notes.

The room I.M.P supposedly jumped from, the one her and Bog checked out. It  _was_  a storage room! Marianne recalled the cleaning equipment resting on the shelves. 

Marianne carefully took I.M.P's hand and turned it over to inspect it. 

The hands were small and claw like, but the palms were hard with calluses. It seemed as if I.M.P did a lot of manual work.

Marianne rested I.M.P's hand back on the bed and leaned backwards in the chair, her head resting against the plump cushion. 

"If you're a cleaner, what does that mean?" Marianne asked out loud with a yawn. 

That question was not going to be answered, because Marianne had already fallen asleep.

***

 

Marianne opened her eyes and looked around.

All she could see was nothing, an abyss staring straight back at her. 

The last thing she could remember was being in the hospital, she was in the chair and-

Goddammit, she must have fallen asleep. 

So, was she still sleeping? Marianne felt weird, never before had she been so fully aware of a dream. And if she  _was_ dreaming, then... where was Bog?

"Bog?" Marianne called out into the void, but no sound came from her lips. 

She reached up to touch her mouth, she couldn't see - but she could feel. 

Shock horror overcame her when she could feel the wrinkles on her face. This wasn't her, who was this?!

She blinked and as she re-opened her eyes the casino was standing in front of her.

It was early morning, the dawning sun's dim rays breaking through the sky. 

Without controlling her body, Marianne walked forwards towards a panel, in it's large blue sensor she could see her reflection. 

Except it wasn't Marianne looking back at her.  

It was a small woman, her eyes dark and harsh yet cheerful at the same time. White hair cut just above her shoulders.

_"I._ _M.P_ _?"_  Marianne said out loud to herself.  _"Am I... I.M.P?"_

As if this scenario was pre-recorded and Marianne herself was simply the spectator, I.M.P's hands reached up to the panel and inputted a code.

**5102**

_"I've_ _officially_ _gone insane."_ Marianne thought as a bright light shone in her eyes and a rumbling mechanism sounded as the door to the casino was unlocked.

Marianne watched through I.M.P's eyes as she made her way through the casino, but that's when Marianne noted how everything seemed off. The colours in some areas of the casino were vibrant where as others seemed as if the saturation had been sucked dry. 

_"So, this is a dream. But why would I dream about what happened to I.M.P - or, or is this what happened that night?"_

Marianne pondered that question as I.M.P collected a piece of paper from under the bar's worktop. Everything was so hazy that it took Marianne a moment to realise that the paper was actually a 'to do list.' 

_"_ _So,_ _I.M.P wasn't here to steal, they were doing their job? This list would make perfect evidence against Chipper, but where would it be now?"_

I.M.P walked through the casino until she reached the storage room. Marianne couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach, if this was what unfolded that night she knew how it ended. 

She didn't want to be looking through I.M.P's eyes as she fell.

The room was in a similar condition to when her and Bog had visited, but the pull-on cleaning suit and dust mask were new. 

"Now," a muffled, timid voice squeaked from behind the mask, scaring Marianne at first until she realised it was I.M.P speaking, "Where did he want me to put that rubbish?"

The list was brought out and studied and Marianne could see instructions to 'remove rubbish prior to tomorrow.' 

I.M.P rested the list down on a shelf and searched around for the 'rubbish' until she finally found a black sack hidden behind the door of the storage room. 

"Ah, they didn't even tie this thing up correctly." I.M.P tutted, reaching down to tie a secure knot. 

It was then both I.M.P and Marianne saw a gold ring nestled underneath scrap pieces of paper.

I.M.P reached in and pulled it out. The ring featured a large chunk of amber and Chipper's words echoed through Marianne's mind. 

_"_ _It was exquisite, a pure gold ring with a large amber stone in the centre. There was a legend to go with it, and that legend is what made it priceless."_

_"This is exactly like he described, it has to be the same ring!"_ Marianne exclaimed, confused as to why it ended up in a rubbish bag. 

Marianne's train of thought was abruptly cut short by the sound of breaking glass.

I.M.P had jumped at the sound and was now nervously positioned by the door, opening it slowly so she could look out. 

She peeked her head out of the gap and gasped.

Chipper stood, his back to them. A rusty hammer was in his hand and with it he was smashing the cabinets. 

The exact same cabinets Marianne had seen with police tape around them.

He must of heard I.M.P's gasp as he turned, lowering the hammer down by his side as he did so. 

"Mr. Marmot?" I.M.P asked, emerging fully from the door. "What, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing to be concerned about Mrs. Chapman, just go back to doin' your job." 

_"So I._ _M.P's_ _name is Mrs. Chapman."_ Marianne mentally recorded. If _any_ of this was real, it would be the evidence they needed all along. 

Mrs. Chapman hesitated before nodding and turning to go back inside the room. But then she stopped, unclenched her hand and looked down at the gold ring nestled in her palm. 

"Mr. Marmot?" She asked once again, turning back to face him. 

"What?" He asked, clearly losing any patience he pretended to have.

"It's strange but I found this ring in the rubbish... I'm sure it's the one that was in one of those glass containers-" 

"It doesn't have to be so complicated, does it?" Chipper snarled.

Mrs. Chapman apologised and took a step backwards, but Chipper followed her. 

"Did you or did you not have just one job?" He growled, eyes narrowed. 

"I- I.." she stammered. Marianne could see how intimidating Chipper was being, he stood heads and shoulders above the small woman as he glared down at her. 

It was becoming obvious that I.M.P was growing increasingly frightened by Chipper's growing aggression. Two security guards emerged from behind Chipper, but they didn't seem remotely concerned about his actions towards the cleaning lady.

"I'm disappointed in you Mrs. Chapman, thought you needed the extra money."

"I do..." She mumbled weakly. 

"Pathetic." Chipper remarked before he lunged at her. I.M.P darted back behind the storage door and slammed it shut just as Chipper's fists started to pound on the door. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the lock, Marianne could feel the heart racing in Chapman's chest as well as the trembling in her legs.

Suddenly the pounding stopped, the doorknob rattled quickly and Chipper's sickly voice could be heard through the door. 

"This is just a misunderstandin' Mrs. Chapman, please unlock the door." 

"LEAVE ME ALONE." I.M.P cried out. 

Chipper's grunting could be heard through the door, the mumbled voices of the security guards could also be heard. 

"This doesn't change anything!" Chipper barked at them, "call the cops!"

The last thing I.M.P and Marianne could hear before the footsteps became distant sounds was Chipper softly saying "If you want somethin' done correctly, do it yourself." 

I.M.P slowly reached out towards the handle and then pulled her hand back. "I don't want to go out." She whispered to herself, panic in her voice. Quickly she looked around the room, her eyes settling on the window. She hurried over, but not before dropping the ring back into the rubbish sack. 

"I don't know what's going on, but I will have no part in it." 

Marianne could only helplessly watch as I.M.P struggled with lifting the window, her arms trembling with both fear and adrenaline. Finally, it clicked upwards and she was able to climb through. 

Chapman's legs shook as she stepped forward on the fire escape but a threatening voice made her stay in place. 

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Chipper asked descending from the stairs of the fire escape, his thin auburn hair blowing about in the early morning air. 

"I- I'm going home." 

"Mrs. Chapman," Chipper said, in a tone that was anything but comforting, "you won't be goin' anywhere." 

"You two," Chipper said gesturing to the security guards behind him while not letting I.M.P leave his sights, "climb through there, hide the rubbish bag and any evidence and unlock the door." He ordered. 

"Where do you want us to hide it boss?" One asked. 

Chipper, who was growing more agitated by the second, shouted at them. "Anywhere were the cops won't find it, try that old broken jukebox - I don't care!"

I.M.P had backed away from Chipper as much as she could, her back was now pressed against the railings. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see the streets below. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chapman, I truly am." Chipper said. "But someone has to take the fall and it looks like it's goin' to be you." 

A large hand pushed hard against her chest and toppled backwards over the railings. 

Marianne wanted to scream as she watched through I.M.P's eyes.

She could see Chipper standing there, a smug look on his face that turned to panic as sirens could be heard growing ever closer.

I.M.P's hand reached out, a desperate attempt to save herself.

But as fast as she was pushed, she hit the ground faster. 

***

 

Marianne woke up with a start, she was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

She didn't have time to register what she just witnessed as the erratic beeping from the bed distracted her. I.M.P - Mrs. Chapman had started to move and convulse, her eyes flicked and it seemed as if she was waking up. Marianne slammed her hand on the alert button and shouted for the Doctor, within seconds he came barging in. 

Marianne excused herself so the Doctor could tend to the woman in the bed. 

She wondered back through the hospital confused and bewildered. 

Questions were swirling around in her head, but one thing was certain.

If what she saw was the truth, Chipper was **guilty**.

Marianne turned the corner to see the receptionist arguing with a well-dressed woman. 

"I'm sorry, no reporters allowed." 

"How many times do I have to say this, I'm not a reporter!" Plum yelled.

"That's  **exactly** what a reporter would say!" The receptionist yelled back. 

"Plum?" Marianne asked, intervening between the two and leading Plum away from the receptionist before they could start fighting.

"Marianne, I came here to pick you up and-" Plum stopped and looked at Marianne, "are you alright?" 

"I, I'm fine, it's just-" Marianne stopped herself. It was one thing for her boss to potentially believe her about the shared dreams with Bog, it was another thing entirely to tell her about – whatever the hell just happened.

Plum placed a reassuring hand on Marianne's shoulder, a gesture similar to that a mother would give her child.

"Marianne, the truth is I came here because there was something I needed to tell you." Plum explained, a mixture of pure excitement and wonder in her eyes.

"I found out what you and Bog  _are_  Marianne!"


	9. You Believe Me?

"You're kidding." Marianne said bluntly, she didn't expect there to be an  _actual_ name for what the dreams were. 

After all she thought they were just that, dreams.  

"Why would I kid about something so fantastic and amazing?!" Plum cried out from behind the wheel as she drove Marianne and herself back to Primrose Co.  

"But how – why..."

Marianne tried to find the right words. She couldn't get her head around the fact that someone other than her sister believed her and _actually_ invested time into finding out an answer, when she herself had given up so many years ago.  

"Why did I do the research?" Plum asked and Marianne responded with a nod. 

"Well it's not every day someone comes in for an interview and tells their future boss they share dreams with someone. I was fascinated."  

"But that was years ago." 

"Yes, and you would not believe the amount of rubbish that I found on the internet over those years." Plum said with a smirk.

Marianne couldn't believe it, her and Bog were apparently _dream walkers_.

If it was any other day Marianne would of thought it ridiculous and something from a fantasy film, but after what she had just experienced in the hospital well,- she might have just believed Plum if she told her she was an alien.

"Does Bog know?" Marianne inquired, surely Plum would have been bursting to tell him at their meeting.

But Plum simply shook her head, "I wasn't my place to." She said, before turning to Marianne. "If you want to tell him, then you can do that."  

"Why didn't you tell him?" Marianne asked, surprised at her employer's behaviour.  

"One – There wasn't a lot of time to tell him during that boring meeting. Two – It would sound a lot better coming from you and finally – I'm mad, so would he _really_ believe me?"  

Marianne softly chuckled, Plum was right. Telling Bog he had this weird ability would probably be better coming from Marianne, after all they spent weeks as teenagers trying to figure out what they were. 

She chewed the inside of her lip, it was going to be awkward telling him. They spoke briefly about the dreams when they first started working together.

But that was weeks ago.  

As soon as they parked the car and entered the building Plum was immediately whisked away to answer an array of telephone calls, leaving Marianne alone. 

As Marianne approached her office she realised that with the news Plum had just given her, she had forgot to tell her about what happened with I.M.P - she needed to record the details down quickly before she forgot.

Bog wasn't in the office at the moment, so Marianne threw herself at her desk and scribbled manically, documenting all the details of the dream she could remember.  

The code, the list, the ring... the fall.  

The thought of her – Mrs. Chapman - falling, it made Marianne feel sick.  

She placed her pen down and leaned on the table, aching head resting on her arm.  

"This is insane." Marianne mumbled to herself. "As if you actually dreamt about what happened. And a dream walker? Plum must of just been teasing and you actually fell for it." 

Marianne lifted her head slightly, her computer was right in front of her. 

"But... it wouldn't hurt to look... right?" Marianne wondered, pressing the on button and letting it whirr to life.  

Hesitantly she typed in the words ' ** _Dream Walker_**  '.

As thousands of searches popped up, Marianne was drawn to one link in particular.  

The website spoke about lucid dreaming – ' _when an_ _induvial_ _is aware that they are dreaming_ ' It read. 

"Well that applies I guess." Marianne whispered as she scrolled. 

_'Lucid dreaming could happen unintentionally when a person notices something strange_ _in_   _the dream that would not occur in real life –_ _e.g_ _) sound or colour differences.'_  

She remembered how the colours seemed off as she saw through Mrs. Chapman's eyes. Marianne felt strange – she was finally getting answers to a question that was stored at the back of her mind for as long as she could remember.

She wondered if this strange experience ever happened to Bog, but even if it did he wouldn't tell her. Why would he? There were things between them that were never discussed, they hardly ever talked about their pasts with one another, they didn't even mention the dreams... 

Marianne thought about this as she continued to read the electronic text, until the phrase 'dream walkers' caught her eye.  

_'Experienced 'dream walkers_ _''_ the website said _'_ _also have the ability to enter the dreams of people sleeping, and experience what the_ _individual's_ _subconscious_ _is showing.'_  

"So maybe I _did_ walk through I.M.P's dreams." Marianne said, as if trying to convince herself. 

_'I_ _t_ _is common for dream walkers to share intentional and unintentional_ _subconscious_ _links with another dream walker._ _'_ The website continued,  _'m_ _any_ _in this field deem them to be soulmates, although no evidence truly backs this claim._ _\- A brief summary of a dream walker by I_ _. Chapman.'_  

"Chapman? As in I.M.P?" Marianne thought, but dismissed the idea almost instantly. The woman was just a wronged, timid cleaner after all.  

But it was that word that kept Marianne re-reading the same paragraph.  

_S_ _oulmates._  

Marianne felt sick, her stomach twisting. She rested her elbows on her knees and lowered her head. This all felt too much for her to take in. She was a dream walker, with the ability to view another persons subconscious AND she could potentially be Bog's soulmate. 

"No." She harshly told herself, "Just because you read it on the internet doesn't mean it's true."  

But she wanted it to be.  

Being with Bog felt like life had finally fallen in line, she enjoyed his company and when he wasn't around – it didn't feel right. She tried to tell him that before she headed to the hospital, instead she sounded like a blithering idiot.  

The more Marianne thought about it, the more she was convinced it was true. Why else would they have been brought together after eight years apart? They were both single, both had attempted to move on and it failed – so maybe that was a sign- 

" _NO_." Marianne thought to herself. " _You need to stop this Marianne, this isn't healthy. He was better off without you, that's why you left - remember. He needed someone who wasn't going to hold him back, he needed-"_  

Marianne stopped scolding herself to think of their near kiss.  

How he had looked up at her and smiled and how in that moment she desperately wanted him. 

Not telling Bog how she felt ate her up inside almost every day, she knew she needed to tell him, she wanted to. 

But the case was too important to everyone involved, if Marianne declared her love for Bog – and it wasn't... returned – everything could, no would, fall apart. 

She had already let him down once, she couldn't do that to him again. 

A tear rolled down Marianne's cheek, followed by another. 

Soon she was bent over, sobbing quietly behind her desk.  

She didn't hear Bog enter. 

"You're back." Bog exclaimed, hanging up his coat. 

Marianne quickly wiped her eyes, trying her best to act like everything was fine.  

"How did it-" Bog looked at Marianne, eyes widening. "Marianne, what's wrong?"  

Marianne opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form the words to say everything was alright. 

Within seconds Bog was around her side of the desk, kneeling down to her height.  

Marianne thought how she must have looked a mess. The makeup she had applied that morning was probably streaming down her face now, a combination of sweat and tears. He must have thought she looked awful - 

Bog's hand cupped her face, his long, cold fingers caressing her cheek.  

"Marianne," he whispered softly, "what happened?" 

She didn't know where to start, so many things had happened since she last saw him.  

"At the hospital-" Marianne began to say. 

Bog hung his head, as if in shame. "Marianne, I am so sorry I sent you there alone. I knew you didn't like hospitals and I let you-"  

"Bog." Marianne said, gingerly reaching up to touch the hand that was stroking her cheek, and then taking it to hold. "It wasn't that, something happened with I.M.P."  

Bog's whole face changed, from worry grew caution and elements of panic.  

"What?" He asked, voice unnerved.  

"They were still in a state of comatose, so I couldn't talk to them."  

Bog seemed to relax by what she had said, even if it was by a small margin and he gave Marianne a comforting smile. "Marianne, that's okay, we still have some evidence to work with-" 

"I saw what happened that night." Marianne blurted out. 

Bog's brow creased, "Sorry?" He asked. 

Marianne gulped, she hadn't intended to be so abrupt with the statement.  

"I- I basically saw... what happened that night with I.M.P." 

Bog didn't say anything, but the confusion on his face grew more and more obvious. 

"I went to see I.M.P and gathered a few key things about their appearance to aid the case, since I couldn't ask questions but then I must have fallen asleep... when I ' _woke_ ' up -" Marianne explained in detail what she could recall from the dream. How everything was from I.M.P's - who turned out to be Mrs. Chapman, a middle-aged cleaning lady's - perspective.

But most importantly, she told Bog how Chipper was the one who pushed Mrs. Chapman off the fire escape – intentionally.  

Once Marianne was finished, she waited for Bog to say something, anything to give her an indication of whether or not he thought she was insane.  

The silence was growing deafening and Marianne couldn't bear it a second longer. "The whole thing is crazy, I don't even know if I believe it. But Plum... Plum said she figured out what we are, why we have the dreams."  

Bog remained silent.  

His response made Marianne feel uneasy, but she had already started, so she might as well finish.  

"Apparently we are... dream walkers." Marianne said, slowly delivering the word. She turned and gestured to the screen. Bog's eyes followed and read the paragraph Marianne had read prior. 

Slowly Bog released his hand from Marianne's and stood up. 

" _He's going to walk out and leave._ " Marianne told herself, trying to hold back tears. " _He doesn't want anything to do with you or the **stupid** dreams. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want anything to do with **YOU**._ " 

"That makes sense." Bog said calmly. 

Marianne unclenched her fists and looked up at him with bewildered eyes, glistening over with fresh tears. 

"What?" She whispered. Perhaps she had heard him wrong? 

Bog looked down at Marianne, "I said – that it makes sense."  

"What?" Was all Marianne could manage to say.  

Bog knelt down once again and took both of Marianne's hands in his. His blue eyes stared into hers.  

"From what I can gather, dream walker's, walk through dreams – it's possible you did that with I.M.P, Mrs. Chapman, while they were in a coma." 

"You're remarkably calm about this." Marianne said, still trying to not cry in front of him.  

"Why wouldn't I be?"  

"Because it's insane Bog!" Marianne exclaimed, causing the tears to roll down her face.  

Without prompting, Bog leant forward and wiped away Marianne's tears. His hand returning to cup her face and slowly stroke it, as if to calm her down.  

"Maybe." He said with a casual shrug. "But, so is the fact that we've been dreaming of each other every single day of our lives."  

"You believe me?" Marianne said, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

"I always believe you Marianne."  

A moment fluttered between them, but Bog turned away to grab some tissues.  

"Here-" He said handing them to her. She took them and pattered down her face. If she wasn't so in love she might have felt a twinge of embarrassment from crying in front of him. 

"If what you experienced was in fact what  _actually_ happened, that would be the evidence we need to win the case. The only way to be certain is confirmation that it wasn't just a dream."  

"But how?" Marianne asked, discarding the used tissue and feeling more laxed, aside from her heart doing flips. 

Bog made a noise as if he was deep in thought, "I'm not sure, testing the combination code would be a good start potentially. But it's that list and rubbish sack that we really need."  

"The rubbish should be in the juke box."  

"And the list?" Bog asked. 

Marianne thought back, from what she could remember I.M.P had left the list on the side. Then she recalled Chipper telling the security guards to 'hide any evidence' along with the rubbish - so could the list also be in the broken juke box? 

"I'm not too sure." Marianne said honestly, "it might be in the bag as well."  

Bog resumed his deep thought. It must be difficult, Marianne wondered to herself, he knew the law inside and out and wanted to help Mrs. Chapman, but getting this evidence seemed both highly illegal and highly unlikely.  

"Now that the police have handed the casino back to Chipper, he won't let us anywhere near that area. Ye can't just ask the police to search the building for the juke box, not without a warrant and we won't get one before the court case. If only there was a way to-"  

Bog was cut off by a familiar voice calling Marianne's name. 

"Marianne!" The shrill voice called again, before an enthusiastic Thomas came into view. 

"Thomas?" Marianne asked, "what's the matter?"  

"A phone call just came in for you, you've been invited to Potion D'Amore's Gala Night next weekend."  

"Potion D'Amore's... Gala Night?" Marianne repeated.  

Thomas nodded. "Mr. D. Marmot sent you a personalised invitation, along with the opportunity to bring a plus one." 

"He's having... a Gala Night." Bog stated. 

"A _masquerade_ Gala Night." Thomas added, one finger raised as if to show his helpfulness. 

Marianne turned to face Bog, and Bog did the same. She raised an eyebrow as if to indicate if he was thinking what she was thinking. To her delight, he nodded. 

"I take it you'll be the plus one Mr. King?" Thomas asked boldly, then stammered. "Because... err... you two work together on the case and definitely not because you are great together. I mean you are great, I meant -"  

Marianne smiled, " _Thank you_ Thomas."  

Thomas hurriedly excused himself, outside the room his voice could be heard with another's. 

"So, how did it go?" Stephanie asked. 

"I messed it up at the end." Thomas grumbled. 

"I'm sure you did alright." She said supportively as their voices died away.  

"Well, that is incredibly convenient." Bog said. 

"Why host a Gala Night when the other day the place was a crime scene and when the court case would only be a few days away?" Marianne asked out loud. 

"If your dream gives any indication – it's to make him seem less guilty. the Gala Night will provide perfect cover for being at the casino, the only problem now is a distraction, otherwise people would see us sneaking about."  

"Us? You mean you breaking the law and pulling me in with you?"  

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Bog said with a wicked grin that Marianne wanted to kiss.  

"We need something, or someone." Bog started to say, "to create a diversion large enough to keep a whole room occupied and entertained."  

"Where are we going to find a person like that?" Marianne asked. 

Before Bog could answer, Thomas ran back into the office.  

"I almost forgot!" Thomas cried out, slightly out of breath. 

"Your sister is on line four."  


	10. Gala Night - Part One

"You never have your mobile on! What's the point of having one if it's never turned on?"  

"I apologise," Marianne said sarcastically, "next time I'll turn it on and have it on silent." 

"If you have it on silent, then you won't hear my calls!" 

"Exactly." Marianne said teasingly. It felt good to listen to Dawn's voice after today's roller coaster of events.

Dawn giggled down the phone, "Anyway, I'm ringing to tell you that my betrothed and I are back, and that we are coming to visit – as in your house – in about... 20 minutes." 

"Dawn! I'm at work!" 

"I know, I am ringing the work phone - duh. And you're supposed to be the smart one." Dawn mocked, "but it's alright, Plum is letting you go early today."  

"How did-" But Marianne didn't finish because she saw her boss slowly walk past, giving a 'thumbs up' as she did so. "You know what never mind – I need to talk to you anyway."  

"Okie Dokie! Oh! Can you also bring Boggy? - We got him a lei!" Dawn chirped as she ended the call.  

 

*** 

 

"I can’t remember if my apartment is messy or not." Marianne muttered as they stood by the apartment door, she was hovering - the key already in the lock.

"Don't worry, mine is too." Bog said reassuringly – although it was a lie. His flat, the same one he had moved in with Esme, was always spotless – because it had been up for sale ever since she rejected him. He just never got around to actually selling it because of work commitments. 

Marianne raised an eyebrow, as if unsure whether to believe him or not. "Just don't judge me OK?"  

"I didn't judge you earlier, why would I not judge you over that yet judge you over pizza boxes?"  

"How did you know it was pizza boxes?"  

"Because you like pizza."  

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Marianne asked. 

Bog shrugged, "Someone who is pizza intolerant?"  

Marianne stifled a giggle and turned the key, the soft smell of cinnamon wafting out the hallway and towards them.  

 

* 

 

"Dawn?" Marianne called out as they entered.  

"She's in here." She heard Sunny reply. Together Marianne and Bog walked down the corridor and saw him sitting patiently on the sofa. He looked up at them with a cheerful smile, "I couldn't stop her, sorry."  

Marianne slowly turned and spotted her sister, who was in the kitchen, apparently baking.  

"What on earth are you doing?" Marianne asked. 

"Big sis!" Dawn cried, arms out for a big hug.  

Marianne stood her ground, but as soon as Dawn pulled out her bottom lip Marianne gave in and hugged her younger sibling.  

"It's good to see you," Marianne said, pulling back from the hug, "but that doesn't explain what you're doing."  

"I'm making cinnamon cookies."  

"You literally just got here."  

"I know, but I was hungry." 

"Couldn't you just order food?" 

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Oh like you and all your pizza boxes?" She leaned in as if to whisper - "don’t worry I totally cleaned up for you so Bog didn't think that you were like, some weird pizza addict."  

Marianne sighed defeatedly. "Are those cookies nearly done?"  

 

* 

 

The four of them sat in the lounge area of Marianne's apartment. Sunny and Dawn were snuggled on the sofa, Dawn's head resting on Sunny's lap. Marianne had perched herself in one of her arm chairs, while Bog sat in the other – feeling that it was difficult to relax knowing he was in Marianne's home – and the fact he had an itchy lei around his neck. 

"Right, tell us about Hawaii." Marianne said while examining her own lei.  

"But wasn't there something you wanted to talk about first?" Dawn asked from Sunny's lap. 

"Oh – if you don't want to talk about it then I guess..." Marianne said, slyly looking at Bog. Bog grinned, the sisters knew exactly how to work each other. It was something Bog never experienced – after all when he was growing up it was just him and his mother.  

"NO!" Dawn cried out! "No! no, I'll tell you about Hawaii and I'll keep it short." 

Half an hour later after, Dawn finally finished telling Bog and Marianne about the pre-honeymoon she and Sunny had taken – apparently, they had taken it due to Dawn's busy schedule straight after the wedding, and since Sunny goes to every concert, it seemed the best thing to do. 

"You like your lei right Boggy?" Dawn asked, doe eyed. 

Bog blinked, "It's... err...  _lovely_." He said, gesturing to the chain of flowers. 

Marianne made a sound as if she was holding in a snort. 

"Yay!" Dawn said, clapping her hands together. "Anyway," she said sitting up, "what was it you needed to talk about?"  

Marianne got herself under control before she spoke. "We need your help with something for this case we're working on." 

Dawn's eyes widened. "AM I GOING TO BE A DETECTIVE TOO?" She exclaimed dramatically. 

Marianne hit her palm against her forehead. "Dawn, no one in this room is a detective. I'm a psychologist and Bog's a lawyer." 

"Oh yeah." Dawn said, smiling with a grin. "So, what case is this? Is it the P.I.M.P one I keep seeing on the news?"  

"I.M.P." Bog automatically corrected, "and aye, that's the one." 

"Why do you need my help?" She asked. 

"Long story short -" Marianne said, cautiously looking in Bog's direction. "I.M.P was charged with the theft of artefacts from the Potion D'Amore-" 

"Chipper's casino?!" Dawn cried out in disgust. "Ew he's so gross!" 

Marianne turned to Bog. "See!" She said. 

Bog rolled his eyes and continued for her - "Anyway, we're defending the I.M.P, wasn't a lot of evidence to go on but then Marianne found something – and we need to get into the casino to figure out if that's the evidence we need and hopefully send Chipper to jail."  

"Next weekend Chipper is holding a Gala Night, that will provide perfect cover, we just need... you... to be a distraction." Marianne finished.

Dawn blinked, and turned to Sunny. He just shrugged, as if he was already so used to the craziness of the Faery sisters.  

"Is what your doing against the law?" She asked. 

Bog and Marianne turned to one another, Marianne bit her lip – as if she was unsure and uneasy about involving her sister after all.  

"Aye." Bog said bluntly.  

"Ok, I'll do it." She said, smiling innocently.  

The room was quiet for a moment, Marianne raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was easier than expected." She remarked. 

"What do I have to do exactly?" Dawn asked. 

Sunny sighed, "Honey, don't you think you should have asked that before you agreed?"  

Dawn turned to him, eyes large. "It's not like they are going to have me abseil down from the ceiling-" She gasped out loud. 

"No." Marianne said sternly. 

"But-"  

"No one is going to be abseiling down from the ceiling." 

Dawn pouted. 

"Gala Night's normally feature performances right? I guess that's what Dawn will be doing?" Sunny asked.  

"Ideally." Bog said, Marianne nodding in agreement.  

"You sure about this?" Sunny asked turning to Dawn. She reached out touched his hand, her fingers covering his. Dawn responded to Sunny's question with a small smile and a daring twinkle in her eyes. 

"OK..." He said, turning from Dawn to Bog and Marianne. "I'll go make some calls, give me ten minutes and Dawn will be preforming at the gala... hopefully." He slid off the sofa, but not before Dawn gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  

Once Sunny had wandered into the other room to make the phone call, Dawn turned her attention to her sister and Bog. 

"So, what did you find?" She asked inquisitively. 

"Sorry?" Marianne asked. 

"Boggy said you found something for the court case. What was it?"  

"Oh, it was err, just some evidence."  

"Like?"  

"It's confidential."  

"No it's not."  

"Yes, it is!" Marianne protested. 

"How can it be confidential if you have me in on an illegal plan?" Dawn asked frowning. 

"She has got an excellent point Marianne." Bog added. 

Marianne turned to him and glared, but eased up and sighed.  

"I went to visit I.M.P and I guess... No, I think... I dream walked. And I believe I found the location of the 'missing' artefacts." 

"Dream walked?" Dawn repeated. "Like... you walked through the dream?"  

"Pretty much."  

"Wow." Dawn said.  

Bog was amazed that's all the little sister said in response. Growing up she was always fascinated with the dreams, maybe as she grew up she just lost interest- 

"Can you do that as well Bog?" Dawn asked perching on the edge of seat as she did so. 

Bog hadn't been expecting that to be a question. Marianne also turned to face him, a curious look in her eyes.  

"No. I've never dream walked." He replied.

"You probably could." Dawn said, reaching to grab another one of the cookies she baked.  

Bog fiddled with his lei, his fingers intertwining with the flowers.  

"I don't know about that..."  

"You and Marianne both have the dreams of each other, I don’t see why she can dream walk and you can't. Seems unfair otherwise." Dawn said in-between munches, blissfully unaware of the creeping shock from her abruptness and the embarrassment of the topic growing on both Bog and Marianne's faces. 

"All done." Sunny said, entering back into the room and retaking his seat next to Dawn. 

"And?" Bog asked, glad to have something else to focus on rather than the awkwardness. 

"Dawn Faery will be the headline act at Potion D'Amore's Gala Night." 

 

*** 

 

The week approaching the gala was spent creating a thought out plan as well as ongoing paperwork for the case. 

Marianne knew that there was a possibility that what she experienced was nothing more than a dream, so lengths were taken to make sure that even if the evidence was thin when they went to court – they still had something to work with.  

A few days prior to the gala, Dawn took it upon herself to take Marianne shopping.  

"You need to get out of this office!" Dawn had exclaimed. 

"No I don't – I need to finish working."  

"You never finish working!" Dawn moaned. She had come to Primrose to pick Marianne up herself, Plum was probably nearby – fangirling at having a celebrity on site. 

"That is a very good observation little sister." Marianne said, returning to her keyboard to write up notes. 

"What are you wearing to the gala?" Dawn asked after a moment's silence. 

Marianne rolled her eyes, "I don't know, probably a dress?"  

"You only own one dress." Dawn said. 

"Exactly, so I'll wear that one." 

"But everyone has seen that one!"  

"Why does that matter?" Marianne asked, typing furiously as her sister suffered a 'only-owning-one-dress'-meltdown.

"If everyone else has seen that dress, so has Chipper. He was at the engagement party remember!" 

"What's your point?" Marianne inquired, her attention now on Dawn. 

"If you _did_ get caught," Dawn whispered, hand up to cover side of her mouth, even though they were the only two people in the room, "you don't want them to know it's you."  

"If I go with you, will you let me finish work?"  

Dawn giggled and clapped, "I know just the place!" She said, throwing Marianne her coat, "It's got so many sparkly things!"  

 

* 

 

Marianne found herself outside a small boutique called 'The Handmaidens'. It was elegant in design with the shop window featuring large fairy-tale dresses, as if created with flowers. 

Dawn was right, _everything_ was sparkly. 

"I don't think they will do my sort of thing." Marianne muttered, observing a bodice that looked as if it was made of autumnal leaves and crushed foxgloves. 

"Of course they will! They do... dark purple things."  

"Fine, lead the way." Marianne said, but as Dawn went to reach for the door a tall dark-haired woman swung it open from the other side and stormed out.   

In her abrupt haste she nearly knocked over Dawn and Marianne, being the protective older sister was not having that. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled at the woman walking away.  

The woman looked over her shoulder and sneered. "Sorry." She said with no indication that she had meant it.  

"Why you-" Marianne growled, but Dawn placed a hand on her arm. 

"Let her go." Dawn said, always the peacekeeper. "She probably got some of the sparkles in her eye."  

Marianne calmed, laughed lightly and headed into the boutique, but not before glancing one more time towards the distant woman. 

Her long raven hair looked similar somehow, but Marianne couldn't place where she'd seen her before. She shrugged and followed Dawn into the shop. 

"Miss Faery!" A young woman shrieked with excitement as they entered, her hair curled and a vibrant red. "Ohmigosh, so happy you're back! What are you shopping for?! Ohmigosh how was Hawaii-" 

"Sister!" Another woman gasped, coming from the back of the store. She looked slightly older than the first woman, but her hair was loose around her shoulders, a purple dye newly washed out. "Remember what we said about acting professional!"  

"Sorry." The red-haired sister moped. 

"What is with the commotion?" A voice asked from the back. 

"Nothin-" The purple sister started to say, but was cut off by the excited younger sister. 

"Miss Faery is here!" She happily exclaimed, much to the frustration of her elder. 

Another woman came forward, her hair in a neat, sharp bob – the shade of freshly cut grass.  

"Miss Faery, welcome." She turned to Marianne, "Is this your sister?"  

Dawn nodded, "This is Marianne."  

The woman shook her hand, "Welcome to The Handmaidens. It's a prestigious boutique run by myself and my two sisters. We both make and sell all the dresses we have here."  

"It's incredible and it's my favourite place to get clothes." Dawn announced. "Actually, I was wondering if you had any masks – you see we're going to this masquerade ball and..."  

As Dawn spoke with the three sisters, they selected dresses and accessories for both the Faery's. Eventually they left to allow for some privacy as Dawn and Marianne changed and tried on their gowns.  

"So, what is the deal with you and Boggy?" Dawn called out from her dressing room. 

"What do you mean?" Marianne asked, not really listening, her attention was more focused on whether or not she stepped into the dress or put it on over her head. 

"Oh, come on Marianne. You were together for years, you break up and then you suddenly work together." 

"We work together" Marianne repeated, "that's all." 

There was a pause before Dawn spoke again. 

"Marianne, this isn't because of Roland is it?" 

"God no." 

"Then what's the problem... is Boggy with someone?"  

"No." Marianne said, stopping for a moment to respond. "He tried to move on and it didn't work out." 

"Exactly! You're meant to be together!"  

"Dawn-" 

"Marianne." Dawn said, throwing back Marianne's curtain almost causing her to scream. "I saw how you two were with each other, I know something about love. If Boggy's got into your blood you have to tell him."  

"No, I don't." 

"So you admit it." 

"I didn't admit to anything!" Marianne said defensively.  

"Yes you did, you're in love with Bog King. You have to tell him!"

"I can't!" 

"Yes you can!" 

"No! I _can't_ Dawn!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because he doesn't feel the same way!" Marianne spat, quickly hiding her face from her sister. She didn't want to cry, not here in a dressing room - half dressed in a ball gown.  

"Marianne," Dawn said softly, her hand touching her arm. "You don't know that for certain, how could anyone hate you. You're so... loveable."  

"I left him that day at the station. I could have stayed, we could have worked things out and I just let him go. How could he ever love me?" 

Dawn gripped a little tighter. "You were given a second chance though. Anyone would jump at that, but you guys have something more. You've been tied together since you were kids. Kinda like how me and Sunny were I guess. Granted we didn't have dreams, but maybe the universe just wanted it to be that way. Maybe it's the same for you and Boggy, but you won't know... unless you try and follow your heart and do something." 

Marianne sniffed and turned back to her sister. "When did you get so philosophical?"  

Dawn shrugged, "Certainly didn't get it from you." She teased. "Come on, try this dress on. I think it's going to be the one." 

 

***

 

Finally, the night of the Gala rolled around.  

It was two days until the court case and Bog could feel the knot ever growing in his stomach. If Marianne was right, not only would they have sufficient evidence to bring down a guilty man and free a wronged woman, but also, they would finally know for definite of what it was they were. 

Bog stood anxiously outside Marianne's apartment door. Sunny and Dawn had already made their own way to the venue, once there they would send pictures over of the set up to Marianne so she could plan a route to the storage room from there.

Never before had he gone to such lengths for a case, but working with Marianne had made him feel invincible, as if he could take on anything that life threw at him.  

He argued with himself all the way here, but he was determined. 

Tonight, he would tell her how he felt – regardless if her dream turned out to be real or false. 

With one long finger he pushed the doorbell and waited, hearing the low dings and quick footsteps. 

"Give me one second!" Marianne shouted out from behind the door. 

Bog fiddled with his tie, making sure it was tight and presentable. Then he brushed down his suit, which was already free of any dirt or lint. In one hand he held his mask – a strong oak like face, similar to that of an ent.  

His mother, when he had told her about attending the masquerade with Marianne, had found it amongst his deceased father's possessions. He had no idea why his father had such a bizarre mask, but nevertheless he was glad for it. At least he didn't have to wear something with a beak and feathers. 

The door clicked open and Marianne stepped out.  

Bog looked up from the mask and lost his breath. 

Marianne looked gorgeous.  

Her dress captured her figure at the torso, then hung loose at the legs. A slit was also cut in the fabric to show off side of her thigh. The dress itself was a deep shade of purple, with hints of red as she moved. Her wild hair was now slicked back, vibrant purple eye shadow enhanced her amber eyes and her lips were stained.  

Bog wanted to just kiss her in that moment and never let her go. 

He remembered to breathe. 

"You ok?" She asked. 

"You look... wow." Was all he managed to say. 

She blushed, looking down towards the floor. "Thank you... so do you." She raised her head, "Shall we get going?" 

Bog nodded and they turned to leave. 

"Oh!" He exclaimed, remembering something. 

"What?" Marianne asked. 

"I got you this." He reached in his pocket and carefully pulled out a corsage. A flower that matched Marianne's colour scheme sat in a nest of ribbons and small pearls. 

"Bog, it's beautiful." Marianne said as she slipped it on. "But I didn't get you anything..."  

"I don't think you're supposed to, traditionally anyway." 

"That seems unfair." She said, still admiring her new flora bracelet.  

"You ready to go?" Bog asked, smiling to himself at how happy she was with his gift. 

"Yes!" Marianne said with a smile, "let's go and get that evidence!"  


	11. Gala Night - Part Two

"How can this place look even tackier than before?" Bog asked, standing across the road from the casino.

Bright fluorescent lights shone out into the dark night, their yellow beams highlighted the pink paint of the walls outside. Two large spotlights were situated near the door, their bulbs glared upwards, probably blinding any unfortunate birds that flew overhead. A red carpet was laid out, making a clear path into the building's entrance and the whole thing to Bog felt incredibly overdone.  

Marianne was equally disgusted, her nose wrinkled as she too observed the outdoor decor.  

"We aren't even inside yet." She reminded him as she slipped on her mask.

The mask covered the top half of her face, her slicked back hair subtlety framing the lower half, making Marianne quite unrecognisable. The mask matched Marianne's dress, it seemed to be a butterfly shape by design, but more exaggerated, as the 'wings' curled up and around, with the spines coming off the mask, at the spine tips dangled small pearls.  

Bog was reminded of his favourite dream, the one Marianne declared on their first meeting was her favourite too. 

The dream in which she was a fairy princess and he, a goblin.  

While putting on his own mask he looked every inch of a goblin now, if a goblin wore a suit that is.  

"Right, as soon as we get in - we look busy. You know, Drink something, pretend to be in awe of everything... that sort of thing." Marianne said pulling out her phone from her purse, which to Bog's surprise also contained a wide variety of other tools he had not expected. Whereas he was expecting a lipstick, Marianne had a range of screwdrivers, disposable gloves and even a small switchblade.  

Her uniqueness was something else entirely and he adored her for that. 

She checked over the image on her phone before handing it to Bog to see, it was a few photos of inside the building, already it seemed to be filling up rather quickly. 

"If the inside route is blocked, we might have to take the fire escape." Bog mentioned, returning the phone back to Marianne, who slipped it in her purse along with the screwdrivers. 

"I wish I wasn't wearing heels."  

"Would boots have gone with that dress?" Bog teased. 

"You know they would." Marianne teased back, smiling. She interlocked her arm with his and together they made their way towards and inside the Potion D'Amore, ready for the Gala Night. 

 

***

 

Once inside, Marianne didn't release her arm from Bogs. 

Although he knew this was probably part of the plan to be seen as a couple rather than two suspicious individuals, it felt good to have her by his side.  

He followed Marianne's lead, after all she was the psychologist and she knew how people acted. She reached out and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, who Bog realised was Jerry and he copied.  

As Marianne took a sip he wondered if Roland was here, he pushed that idiot to the back of his mind what with everything going on. Thankfully the chances of them recognising each other was slim, seems that the masquerade theme was a blessing in more ways than one.  

Marianne spluttered slightly and coughed. 

"Marianne!" Bog hissed, "Are you alright?"  

She coughed again and pulled a frown. "This stuff tastes absolutely vile."  

"Finally, something in this place that matches with the decor." Bog said, eyeing the glass of bubbling yellow liquid and deciding it was best not to drink.  

Marianne snickered, "Let's head to the bar."  

"You just said it tasted vile." Bog pointed out. 

"Not for a drink, to survey the area."  

"Oh. Right. Yes. Sounds good." Bog said, walking towards the bar. "Did you watch a spy movie with your sister by any chance?"  

"She thought it would help, blame her not me." Marianne said as they perched at the end of the bar.  

Together they scanned the area, it seemed as if the path to the storage room from inside was clear. When Dawn preformed, it would be their perfect opportunity to sneak away and investigate.  

Bog kept an eye out for any patrolling guards, but from what he could see there was hardly any working tonight. Surprising given the number of people attending, but then again there was nothing to steal anymore. His eyes wondered back to Marianne, who was pretending to sip her drink when in fact she was pouring it into a fake palm tree behind her. Her amber eyes shone behind the mask as she observed the casino floor.  

She was so beautiful. 

The knot that was growing in Bog's stomach since the night began intensified. Everything hung in the balance tonight, but whatever the outcome was - he was determined to tell Marianne how he felt. A radical, non-logical move but he needed to.  

"There's a guy who is dressed as a bird." Marianne said as she poured the last of her drink into the fake flora, which would have been highly intoxicated if alive.  

Bog scanned the crowd and found the individual Marianne had spotted. 

When upon hearing that the Gala Night was to be masquerade, Bog instantly thought of the typical mask-wear. Large protruding beaks, with red flaming feathers coming out from behind the eyes. 

That was _exactly_ how the bird man was dressed. 

He stood, proud as a peacock in the centre of the room. His suit was a bright green, with a silver tie. His mask's beak was long and sharp, and feathers sprouted out from around the mask in shades of yellows, reds and oranges.  

"It's quite unsettling." Marianne remarked.  

"The fact he looks like a bird or that he fits in rather well with his surroundings?" Bog asked.  

"Both."  

It was then the lights dimmed and the central stage located near the bar lit up.  

"It's starting." Bog said, Marianne nodded and with his help she gracefully slid off the bar stool.  

Sunny walked forward on the stage, Bog could tell it was him from the spiky hair that exploded from behind a small mask that covered his forehead, eyes and nose.  

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Potion D'Amore's Gala Night." Sunny announced as the crowd started to find their seats.

As Sunny spoke to the crowd, Bog turned to Marianne. 

"He's pretty good at crowd control."  

"He's done it for years, he's an entertainer himself as well. He wrote a couple of songs with Dawn actually."  

Bog turned back to Sunny, he admired the charisma and bravery it took to put yourself out like that. It was something Bog couldn't do, it was challenging enough to stand up in court. Still, his mother had always said that Bog had a nice voice, it was just a shame about the crippling nerves. 

Still, maybe with Marianne by his side he could do it. 

"Without further ado," Sunny said, arm splayed out behind him. "Let me introduce to you, Dawn Faery!"  

The crowd clapped and cheered, especially Chipper who Bog located at one of the front tables before all the lights died. 

A soft voice started to sing,  _"You're just too good to be true..."_  

The lights shone on stage, a slender figure was sat on a high stool. Her dress, pale blue hung low to the ground. Her blonde hair, was rolled up on one side.  

_"...Can't take my eyes off you."_  

The figure rose, keeping her head down as she approached the front of the stage, still singing.  

_"You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much. Our long last love has arrived, and I thank_ _god_ _I'm alive. You're just too good to be true... can't take my eyes off of you."_  

The music reached a crescendo, and Dawn lifted her head up as she sung out to the crowd. She must have spotted the two by the bar as Bog noticed she slyly winked at them from behind her small mask. 

"Let's go." Bog said, and together they sneaked out towards the storage room. 

 

* 

 

His mask was heavy, the beak looked ridiculous and feathers were malting in his hair. 

Roland groaned, but his idea was still perfect. 

He had by far the most atrocious mask in the whole building, women would fall at his feet when they saw the handsome man lurking behind it.  

There had been that woman across the room, seated at the bar who was watching him.  

She seemed pretty, that dress helped too. 

He had caught her looking at him, so naturally he pushed out his chest. That's when a tall man also looked over and Roland deflated slightly. Not to worry, he had reminded himself, there were going to be so many ladies at this party, Chipper had seen to that. 

Roland looked up at Dawn Faery on stage. Marianne's younger sister was always eccentric, sure she was a looker like her sister but, she wasn't Marianne.  

Well the old Marianne anyway, not the Marianne that punched him. Still, she could be here tonight. After all she was at the other casino not that long ago with that grotesque beast of a man.  

Work colleague, Roland had scoffed at the time. That's all that man would ever be.  

Roland turned back to see if the woman at the bar was still there, but she was walking away with the man. Typical. Maybe, he could follow. He was a brilliant woo-er after all, no woman could resist him. 

A hand rested on Roland's shoulder, he turned and met the gaze of a woman with long, dark hair and a mask that hid her entire face. But Roland knew those eyes. 

"Esme." He purred. 

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Esme remarked, clearly annoyed. "You better not run off again."

"I know buttercup," He said, taking her chin in one hand and using his other to slightly free his mask away from his face. He gave her a smile and she relaxed, her nails not digging into him anymore. As he spoke, Roland forgot all about pursing the woman in purple. 

"I'm not going anywhere."  

 

*** 

 

"It's empty." Marianne commented as they quickly strode towards the storage door. They decided that this was a better tactic than sneaking, so if they did get caught they could calmly state they were lost.  

Bog whipped his head around, continually checking behind him for a guard to appear. Sunny had already worked his magic and all the cameras for the floor were turned off – but they didn't know how long it would be until someone realised and came to investigate.  

Without any hassle they reached the storage door, but it was firmly shut.  

"Of course it would be locked." Bog grunted. "Where would the key be?"  

"No need." Marianne said squatting down in her dress in front of the lock. From her bag she pulled out the switchblade. Slowly and with precision she guided the blade into the lock. With a few twists, turns and jabs the door clicked open. Marianne placed the blade back into her bag and stood up, wiping her dress down as she did so.

She turned the handle and the door opened. 

"Volià!" Marianne smirked as she entered the room.

"Wow." Bog said, genuinely surprised as he closed the door behind him. "When and where did ye learn to do that?" 

"Yesterday... and the internet." Marianne said with slight shyness. "Hey, there's the jukebox!" 

 

* 

 

As Marianne approached the antique retro machine she felt sick.  

She wasn't sure if she had felt this type of sickness before, it seemed so intense. She didn't want this all to be for nothing. Desperately, Marianne had tried to not raise her hopes – but it was difficult and just impossible.  

Together Bog and Marianne wore the disposable gloves and slowly prised open the front compartment of the jukebox. Beneath the gloves Marianne's hands sweated as she held the screwdriver. 

Finally, there was a click and the door came away. 

Within that moment Marianne held her breath and unintentionally closed her eyes.  

She waited for what seemed like years until she heard Bog speak. 

"The bag." He said. 

Slowly Marianne opened her eyes and saw the black sack wedged into the compartment. Her heart beat faster as she turned to Bog, who also seemed just as nervous. 

Marianne reached in and peeled back the sack's opening to see its contents. On top, crinkled and slightly ripped lay the list from Marianne's dream vision. A ring lay beside it, nestled on top of rubbish.  

Overcome with relief Marianne fell backwards onto the floor, tears filling her eyes.  

The dreams were true!  

Justice for Mrs. Chapman could finally happen! 

And that meant that Marianne... was a dream walker after all. 

Bog's smile illuminated the room, "Ye did it Marianne." He whispered, reaching down and picking her up in a comforting hug. His arms wrapped tight around her and she could feel his skin through the back opening of her gown.  

His touch sent tingles down her spine, he must have felt them – but Marianne didn't care.  

"No." She said, muffled against Bog's chest. " _We_  did it." 

She pulled back, still in Bog's embrace, looking up into his eyes as he stared into hers. 

"Marianne, there is something I want to tell you." Bog said, his voice low. 

Marianne could feel her heart quicken in her chest. 

"What is it Bog?" 

"I wanted to tell you that-" 

Bog was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching.  

Marianne hissed an obscenity and dived towards the door. When she opened it a crack she could clearly see a security guard wandering around – as if doing rounds.  

She swore again and quietly closed the door, locking it from the inside. 

"We can't go out that way!" Marianne declared, trying to keep the panic from making her voice warble.  

Bog bit his lip, then his face lit up. "The fire escape!"   

Marianne nodded, she collected the used gloves and screwdrivers together, placing them back in her bag. But not before she photographed the evidence in the jukebox, sending them on to Plum with a message.  

Plum hadn't known of the plan, for fear she would be against it or more likely wish to tag along and join them. However, Plum would know what to do from here and by morning the evidence should be with the police.  

With everything back in the place in which they found it, Bog and Marianne clambered out onto the fire escape. Bog held Marianne's hand as he helped her through the window. The night air was strong and Marianne was thankful for her hair being under such strict control, however the rest of her body was freezing.  

Bog closed the window down behind them and slowly they descended down the fire escapes stairs – careful not to make too much noise. 

"Boots would have  _definitely_ gone with this dress." Marianne comically muttered, Bog gave a soft laugh. Despite nearly being caught, it was clear both parties were ecstatic about their discovery. All they had to do now was make their way back to the party and wait. 

Once on the ground floor, they were greeted by the same electronic locked door that I.M.P had used to enter the building in Marianne's dream.  

Marianne inputted the numbers she could remember from that vision - '5102' but then the blue light that shone on I.M.P shone red on Marianne.  

That’s when she remembered what Chipper had said about the second fail-safe of security – the face scanners. 

She was about to turn to Bog and tell him to run when the door opened and an infuriated security guard glared at them. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He said, the light from behind him somewhat blinding Bog and Marianne.  

"We're, err..." Marianne started to say. She wasn't good at improvising. 

The guard looked as if he was about to take action, but that's when a familiar voice broke through. 

"There you are! I've been waiting for you two!" Sunny said, pushing past the guard. 

The guard looked down at Sunny, bewildered. "You know these two?"  

"Yes, they are part of Dawn Faery's act!" Sunny said. "Well, don't let them just stand out there in the cold! Let them come in!"  

The guard, still clearly confused stood to the side. "Ah yes, err, of course. Sorry for the confusion, come in." It seemed as if he was going to ask some more questions but Sunny had already led Bog and Marianne away. 

"That was brilliant Sunny." Bog commented as they made their way backstage. 

"Thanks, truthfully I had no idea what I was doing." Sunny announced with a shrug, he turned to face Marianne who was walking beside him. "Did you, err you know?" 

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait."  

Sunny beamed back at her, "Awesome! If you guys want to wait here, Dawn will be finished soon, since there is only half an hour left of the gala anyway."

Both Marianne and Bog nodded and Sunny went off to make sure final proceedings were running smoothly. 

As they stood between curtains, Marianne finally caught a breath.  

"I can't believe we did it." Marianne said smiling up at Bog, who returned with a crooked grin that melted her heart. He leaned against a box full of props at the side of the stage, and in the dim lit light with the shadows giving depth to his features, Marianne thought how handsome he looked, even with a mask on.  

"It's certainly been a crazy night." Bog said, as the crowd applauded Dawn from the other side of the curtain.  

"What were you going to say before? When we were in the storage room?" Marianne asked, she knew that she shouldn't of – but she wanted to know. She needed to know, did Bog feel the same way about her?

Marianne didn't get her answer due to her sister coming through the curtain.  

"Oh!" She exclaimed, clearly not thinking that anyone would be back here. Calmness set in when she realised it was her sister.  

"Marianne you scared me!"  

"Sorry."  

"Nice mask Boggy."  

"Er, thank you."  

"What are you doing here? Did you, err, you know?" She said, winking to make it more obvious.  

"We did, just got to wait it out now." Bog replied. 

"Sunny told us to wait here." Marianne inputted. 

"He did? But... uh-oh." Was all Dawn said as the curtain separating them from the crowd began to lift.  

Light's shone into Marianne's eyes, she blinked and slowly she could make out the hundred pairs of eyes looking up at her.  

She gulped, turning to her sister and Bog for help.  

But Dawn only mouthed one thing - 

**Sing.**  

 

*****  

 

When Marianne was fourteen years old she had quit singing lessons.  

_"But you were so good! I wish I could sing like you!"_ Dawn had once said to her, all those years ago. 

Now Marianne stood as an adult, on a stage in front of hundreds of people, all eagerly waiting for her to perform.  

As panic began to grab at her, she closed her eyes and as she did so she thought of her favourite dream. 

In which she was a fiery fairy princess, and Bog was the Goblin King.  

There was a song she had sung in that dream, that they had sung together as they swirled around with blades. 

" _There's no way, I'm_ _go_ _nna_ _sit this one out._ " Marianne muttered beneath her breath. " _Got to take a chance now, not_ _be a prisoner of doubt._ " 

The instrumental band below her must of heard her muttering and recognised the song for they began playing on their instruments. At first no one played except a lone guitarist, but then the beat picked up, becoming more intense.

Marianne opened her eyes, determined for her sister and her cover.  

She knew she wasn't good at improvising, but she'd give it all she got.  

" _There's no way_ -" Marianne sang again, louder this time and she didn't stop. 

She tried to think back to singing lessons, how they said to her to 'stop standing like you're at attention.' So, she started to sway a bit, letting the beat of the music flow through her.  

_"I'm coming straight on for you!_ " She sang to the crowd, ignoring their faces as she knew if she looked at them she'd freak out. 

" _Straight on, straight_ _oooon_ _for_ _yoooou_ _, straight on for you!_ "  

The song reached its chorus and that's when the adrenaline started to die down in Marianne. She turned back to her sister and Bog for support from their location in the wings. But they had emerged fully on stage, both holding prop swords, Dawn pretending to be held against her will by Bog. 

As the music intensified, Dawn yelled out to the crowd. "I have been captured! Can anyone save me? Anyone?!" 

Marianne raised an eyebrow at her sister's antics, but Dawn responded as any performer would. 

"You! Have you come to save me?! Here take this!" Dawn cried dramatically, flinging the prop sword towards Marianne. Thankfully she caught it – awkward if she had not.  

The prop sword felt heavy in her grip and it was in that moment she knew what her sister was doing.  

Marianne had felt more comfortable when she was younger with a sword than preforming. She had not fenced in what felt like forever, but it felt natural to hold a blade once again – even if it was plastic.  

Dawn wriggled free from Bog, which didn't take a lot of effort since he was barely holding her and stood to the side, continuing to act surprised and shocked.  

_"Now I know, how to play my hand._ " Bog sung, his voice deep and broad.  

Marianne was stunned.  

In front of her, dressed in a tree man mask stood a lawyer – singing.  

Singing, the song from their dream. Their favourite dream.  

" _What the winner don't know – the gambler understands._ " Bog sang, catching Marianne's eye and smirking.  

She smirked back, " _No! you don't stand a chance!_ " She said raising her sword.  

Bog retaliated, holding his sword up as well. 

Marianne was grateful to her younger self for teaching Bog what she had learned at fencing classes. 

They ran at each other, their swords clashing overhead. 

The pair continued to sing, harmonising with both their voices and the plastic blades. 

By the end of the song, both Bog and Marianne were exhausted, their energy poured into their impromptu performance and sword fight. As the song came to a close they stood, practically panting, swords clashing for a final time at their feet.  

The crowd erupted with applause, giving Bog, Marianne and Dawn a standing ovation. Chipper stood at the front of the stage, whistling. It seemed he had no clue who these two performers were.  

As the curtain closed on them, Dawn turned to Bog and Marianne. 

"YOU GUYS THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, her arms wailing about.  

"LIKE MARRIANE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FAINT AT FIRST BUT THEN YOU WERE LIKE KAPOW AND SANG AND YOU HAVEN'T SANG IN FOREVER!"  

Marianne just nodded, still out of breath from the performance.  

"BOG WAS LIKE OMG I KNOW THIS SONG AND I WAS LIKE FOLLOW MY LEAD AND IT TOTALLY WORKED OUT AND OMG THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLE!" Dawn finally drew a breath.  

"That," She exclaimed again. "Was totally wicked."  

She smiled at them both, then as if acknowledging something unspoken, she turned to go. "I better find Sunny, I'll leave you two alone. You know to er, catch your breath." She said with a suggestive smile, and with that she was gone.

Marianne turned to Bog, the adrenaline that rocked her body was now almost completely gone.  

"You were right about it being a crazy night." She said, her breathing returning to somewhat normal. 

Bog didn't say anything, he just looked at her. 

Was he annoyed at her? He didn't have to join her on stage... no, he couldn't of been annoyed at that.

The way they had danced and clashed, it was like living that dream out in reality, it had felt so perfect.

"Bog I-"  Marianne started to say.

But Bog had taken Marianne's chin, tilted it upwards and kissed her.  

As his lips pressed against hers, Marianne gasped in surprise and as her mouth opened so did his. It felt so right to finally be kissing him. 

Bog's hand moved up from her chin into her hair, his long fingers caressing each strand he touched. His other hand weaved around the back of her waist. 

Marianne's arms curled around his neck, pulling him in tighter.  

She never wanted this to end. 

The kiss deepened, their tongues meeting. 

Finally, the intense and perfect kiss came to a stop.  

Bog's forehead rested against Marianne's, all she could hear was their breathing and hearts racing.  

"Marianne," Bog said softly, his dazzling blue eyes, full of want, staring into hers. 

She knew what he was going to say, so she placed a finger to his lips and hushed him.  

"Yes. I'll stay the night with you." She smiled, before they kissed again.  


	12. What I Should of Done Years Ago

"How do you get this dress off?"  

"There should be a clip..."  

"There's too many clips."  

Marianne giggled and Bog bent down to kiss her once more. 

"Here, let me do it." She offered. 

Bog hmphed and released his hands from the back of Marianne's gown, she fumbled behind herself, twirling her fingers and finally finding the small metal clasp. 

"There." She said as the fabric came loose. 

A flaming blush was present on Bog's face, he looked almost naïve. 

"Do you not want to-?" Marianne was about to ask before Bog scooped her up in his arms. She laughed, wrapping her arms around Bog's neck for support. 

"Do  _you_  not want to?" He asked, looking at her with those crystal eyes. 

"Like you even have to ask." She smiled playfully as Bog closed the bedroom door. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

"Marianne." Bog cooed, brushing strands of hair away from her face as she lay on her back. 

She rolled over to face him – her hands reaching up to caress every inch of his face. "What is it?" She asked. 

He smiled, the kind of smile that showed pure contentment. "It's... It's just I'm so happy."  

"Me too." Marianne whispered truthfully.  

He wrapped his hands in the hair at the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers for a short kiss. "I just never thought... after all that time... I guess everything happens for a reason."  

"Eight years... An awful long time." Marianne echoed. 

"I always wondered, if I had ruined everything because I never fought for us. That day at the station... I should have followed ye, I should have  **chased** after ye." Bog seemed so sad as he recalled the memory. 

"I'm sorry Marianne. I loved you and I just-"  

"You loved me?"  

"I... love you Marianne."  

Marianne blinked, it sounded so alien to hear him say it. 

She kissed him again, resulting in one thing leading to another for the second time that evening.  

 

 

*** 

 

 

Marianne dreamed of Bog, twisting in a smoke form that rose up from the ground. 

_"You believed me?"_  The beast growled. 

_"Who could ever be in love with you?"_  

_"Who would wait eight years?!"_  

_"You're such a fool Marianne."_  

Marianne jerked herself awake, panting – beads of sweat slowly trickling down her brow. 

She felt sick, as if something was twisting her insides.

She needed air.  

Turning to check on Bog, it appeared he was fast asleep – snoring faintly. 

Slowly and with caution she slid back into her dress from the previous evening, it felt gross to be wearing it again – she thought she could have perhaps borrowed some of Bog's clothes, even if they hung off of her.  

But she shrugged off the idea, she didn't know how Bog would feel if he saw her in one of his shirts. After all they had only  _recently_  slept together.  

Marianne repeated the last sentence in her head, then she repeated it again. Although the notion felt new and bizarre, it also felt... wonderful. 

She grabbed her bag off a nearby chair; she'd only sit on the doorstep for a moment or two – the early morning air would get rid of the growing nausea.  

With delicate footsteps, Marianne crept from Bog's master bedroom and down the corridor. As she tiptoed through the apartment Marianne thought to herself how Bog clearly lied to her, the place was spotless. There was no used cutlery waiting to be scrubbed in the sink, nor was anything drying on the side.  

As she crept forward towards the front door, she noticed another door that was open ajar.  

" _Strange._ " Marianne thought to herself, " _All the other doors are shut._ "   

Without thinking she reached out to the handle to shut the door, but as the sunlight from behind her entered the room, Marianne caught sight of a picture frame on the desk. Against her better judgement she opened the door wider and stepped inside.  

The rise of the queasiness was numbed by the one for curiosity as Marianne picked up the frame. It was of Bog, he looked... happy – not as happy as early but happy nonetheless. There was a woman with him in the photo, their heads positioned close together for the shot. 

Was this the woman Bog had asked to marry him? 

Marianne studied her, she looked familiar. 

It was that hair; the jet black, raven feathered hair. 

It was the woman from the internet search, the woman coming out of the boutique.  

But where – where else had Marianne seen her before? 

That's when it clicked and Marianne dropped the frame on the ground, smashing the glass on impact. 

Roland – that day she caught him. 

Marianne remembered entering his apartment, looking for him to discuss wedding plans. That's when she had seen him in the bed, his back to the door. Marianne watched for a few seconds in horror before her anger flared up and she stormed out. But she remembered the face of the woman underneath him.   

It was the same face in the picture. 

Marianne felt like she was about to vomit.  

A thousand thoughts crossed her mind; how could she do that to Bog? How dare she! Did she know of her and Bog's history? No, she couldn't have done. 

Marianne tried to control her breathing – she wasn't sure if she was upset or just urgently wanting to punch this woman. She looked down at her feet, shards of glass scattered across the floor. 

" _Urgh_ _, what a mess. Nice one Marianne._ " She thought as she reached down to do her best of cleaning up the broken pieces. As she squatted down, her eyes fell on an old book with a tarnished cover. It reminded her of the journals she had used to keep for her dreams. 

" _Is this Bog's dream journal?_ " 

She picked it up and flicked to a random page, it was clear that this was a book from years ago – she remembered Bog's appalling handwriting as a teen. 

Flicking through the pages felt like a step back in time to their childhood days and Marianne's mind was soon filled with memories, the sudden nausea from before was slowly dying with each rekindled thought. 

But as she came to the last page, she saw how the writing became frantic, almost aggressive. A different style of writing, as if this insert was written years after the other content. 

" ** _How dare she -_** " The page read, " ** _I can't stop thinking of Marianne, it's not fair."_**  

Marianne frantically scanned the page, skipping phrases and words as she did so. 

**_"The universe is mocking me"_ **  

**_"I need to forget about her."_ **  

Marianne's teary eyes fell on the words: 

**_"D_ ** **_isgusting_ ** **_."_ **  

Tears catapulted down her cheeks, her throat had gone coarse.  

There was a pencil sketch of her, back from when she had long hair. It flowed around her and Bog had captured her smile. Except the image was crossed out in large blobs of ink. 

He hated her. 

Was everything a lie? A cruel trick to get back at her for her ruining his life?  

Marianne desperately tried to hold back her sobs but it felt as if her heart was crumbling. 

She couldn't stay here. 

 

***

 

 

Bog slowly came to, but he didn't open his eyes – he could feel the heat of the sun through the curtains.  

He stretched out an arm – if Marianne wasn't awake yet, he could just lie with her for just a few more minutes.  

Then he'd make breakfast. 

He hoped she still liked pancakes. 

But as he reached out to cuddle her, his arm just touched sheets. 

He patted around and opened his eyes. 

Marianne was nowhere to be seen.  

"No need to panic." He mumbled, slipping out of bed and finding something to cover himself with. "She's probably gone to the kitchen... or something."  

Bog wandered through his flat, the sleepy daze still obstructing his view ever so slightly.  

He called out her name, but no answer responded.  

That's when he noticed the office door opened, he hadn't used that room in ages – aside from cleaning it, he barely went in there. 

Scattered shards nearly broke the skin on the bottom of his feet, but Bog managed to avoid it as he grabbed the broken picture frame from off the floor. 

" _This_? I'm sure I threw this away." Bog muttered to himself. 

He was positive he had got rid of anything to do with Esme after she left – then he remembered his mother has a tendency to drop by unannounced. Had she found this and left it out in hopes of her son reuniting with a long, burnt out flame?  

Had Marianne seen this?  

A knot twisted in his stomach and it continued to grow wild when he saw the open book laying on the ground – fresh tear stains smudging the ink that he remembered accidentally spilling onto a drawing of his years ago. 

"Oh, Marianne. What have I done?"  

 

 

*** 

 

 

Light rain had started to drizzle down from the sky. Marianne had run from Bog's – not an easy feat in heels – but over time, as her head cleared and feet began to ache, she slowed. 

She hated herself, she knew she should have just talked to him but instead she overreacted.  

Like she had always done.  

"You ran away." She muttered to herself, "just like last time." 

Marianne rubbed her tear stained cheeks with her wrist, the morning air wasn't harsh but the rain spell made it seem cold. 

After a few more steps, Marianne realised the soreness of her feet was greater than her distain for herself, so she leant against a sign and slipped them off to ease some comfort. 

It gave her a moment to think about where she was. After leaving Bog's she didn't have a direction or destination planned, she just ran – so where had she ended up?  

Clutching the heels in one hand Marianne pushed herself off the sign to have a look, she laughed. 

She was on her old road. 

Her old, family home she had grown up in, was not far from here at all.  

Leaving the shoes off, Marianne trudged down the deserted street, it seemed as if most of the residents had already left for work.  

Finally, she stood outside a small house, it's window boxes decorated with budding flowers.  

She knocked, then realised her mistake. Her father wouldn't be in, he'd be at work by now. 

Nevertheless the door opened slightly, the chain providing a barrier towards Marianne and the inside. 

"Hello?" A voice asked. "We're not buyin-"  

"Hey Lizzie." Marianne sniffed. 

Within seconds the chain was unbolted and the door flew open.  

"Marianne Faery!" Lizzie exclaimed, wrapping Marianne tightly in a warm hug. It was welcomed affection. 

Lizzie released her grip, holding Marianne at shoulder's length. "Why on earth are you so wet? And- you know what. Just get inside."  

Marianne gave a weak smile and entered. 

"Take your shoes off-" Lizzie began to say before seeing they were held in Marianne's hand.  

She sighed, "I'll run you a bath. I'm sure you or Dawn have got  _some_  clothes left here somewhere."  

 

* 

 

Marianne peeled off the dress and dropped in on the tiled floor. Stepping into the warm bath water felt ridiculously refreshing.  

The temperature soothed her, and as she lay in the bathtub staring up at the white plaster ceiling, she wondered how the hell she had come full circle and ended back here. 

"Everything happens for a reason." Bog's voice echoed in her mind. 

Marianne sunk down in the bath water. 

" _Oh Bog._ " 

If she hadn't already exhausted herself from crying earlier, she would have sobbed in the bath. Eventually Marianne climbed out and dried herself off – she watched as the water was pulled in as it swirled into oblivion down the plug hole. 

Lizzie had found some old, casual clothes of Dawn's from a few years back – Marianne wasn't complaining. She cleaned up and headed downstairs, Lizzie was preparing food – the warm aroma reminding Marianne of how hungry she was. 

"Sit down." Lizzie urged, taking Marianne's washing and disposing of it to be cleaned. Obediently Marianne took a seat at the small table, the one she remembered fondly eating breakfast around with her family before they all grew up. 

Lizzie slipped a plate full of pancakes in front of Marianne before sitting down herself. 

"Right, so what is going on?"  

Lizzie was a stern woman, she had dealt with the havoc both Dawn and Marianne had created throughout their childhood and adolescence. After their mother passed and their father's workload increased, he felt that someone needed to be there for the girls – they had no other family; no aunts, uncles or cousins to lean upon. 

A newspaper article one morning at breakfast lead to Lizzie being called and the rest was history. What Marianne adored about Lizzie was how she acted as a mother figure, but never tried to _be_  their mother – she had her own son after all.  

She cared for them, supported them and wasn't afraid to put them in their places.  

And you couldn't lie to her. 

Marianne opened up, keeping some parts disclosed – Lizzie didn't need to know about her and Bog's intimacy. But she was truthful of her feelings, her regret for running away a second time and how she felt the dreams had ruined her life. 

"What if I'm not supposed to be with him? I care about him and yet – I keep ruining things for myself."  

Lizzie offered her support – which was appreciated, but in the end - after Marianne had eaten, all she wanted to do was sleep. 

Her old room was intact from where she had moved out years prior, boxes were stacked and the odd ornament lay – recently dusted by Lizzie – on the shelves. It was a strange mixture of sadness and nostalgia.  

Marianne knew most of these boxes contained her journals – the texts, descriptions and diagrams from her years growing up. She opened the box that was rested on top, reaching in and pulling out a journal – it was the one from the year she had met Bog. 

As Marianne climbed into bed, she flicked through the pages. There was a distinct difference between two major entries, it was the night before she met him and the night after. As she was thinking back to that fond memory, Marianne drifted off into sleep. 

 

*** 

 

 

With a swift turn of the key, the front door opened.

"Lizzie? I'm back, I know I said six but I was caught up at work and-"  

Lizzie came around the corner with a finger to her lips. "Why are you so loud?"  

Dagda was about to apologise but Lizzie continued, "Marianne's upstairs."  

Dagda knew he was a workaholic, working was what he was good at. But the one thing he knew about more – was his children. Marianne would have never randomly turned up unless something had happened, she was as stubborn and independent as her mother had been.  

"What's happened?" Dagda asked, keeping his voice relatively low. 

Lizzie explained the best she could; Dagda responded by nodding – then he placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder – a silent gratitude.  

"I'll go talk to her."  

 

* 

 

 

Marianne stirred when she heard the front door unlock, she groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes as her father entered. 

"Sweetheart?" He called out, peering behind the door first before emerging fully. 

"Hey Dad." Marianne said as she pulled herself up and shifted, allowing him to sit on the bed. 

Dagda sat down, crinkling his suit.  

Marianne knew her father – he wasn't particularly good at talking, which was made clear when he began to rub his fingers against his grey beard. 

"Dad, I'm fine-"  

"I know you're not Marianne." He sighed. "You don't have to explain it because I know the problem."  

"Lizzie told you right?"  

"Yes, but really she wouldn't need to. The last time you got this upset, we didn't see you for ages... Its Bog isn't it."  

Marianne nodded. 

"If your mother was here, she'd be able to handle this a lot better." Dagda said, laughing weakly to himself. "We had always agreed she would deal with the awkward talks..." His hands clenched into a fist.  

"When I first saw your mother, I knew there was something special about her. She was apprehensive of our relationship at first, you see we lived far away from each other at the time. But through trial and trial again, we stayed together and made it work. We had two beautiful daughters, and if she could see you both now – she'd be the proudest woman on earth."  

Dagda wiped a stray tear and placed his hand on Marianne's knee. 

"My point is Marianne, even if you are destined to be with someone – it's not easy ride. Real love, no matter how difficult it can be or however many challenges you face, it's worth fighting for." 

He patted her knee before standing and went to leave the room, but before he left he turned back to face her. 

"Go back to Bog." He said with a smile.  

 

 

*** 

 

 

The rain was hammering down now, it crashed against Bog's car window and all he could do was watch the droplets fall as he drove back home.  

He wasn't sure of time, but the sun had already risen and set while he searched for Marianne. In the end, he knew she didn't want to be found. 

Bog couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but the tears pricked at his eyes. 

He had lost her, yet again. 

"Ye just had to go and kiss her ye idiot." He cursed at himself as he parked his car. The rain was intense now, hurtling down and splashing against the ground. 

He turned off the ignition and reached to climb out when he saw a figure out in the rain – just standing there. 

In this rain it was hard to make out anything, perhaps it was a lost individual or someone waiting? 

As Bog climbed out the car, umbrella in hand – he realised exactly who the figure was. 

Marianne stood, soaking wet; her hair was drenched and stuck to parts of her face. The clothes she wore were soaked through and her arms were tightly wrapped across her chest. 

"Marianne?" He called. 

She turned to face him, and slowly approached. 

"Marianne take my umbre-"  

"Bog... I was an idiot. I mean I've always been an idiot. But, not a single day goes by where I don't think of you. I probably overreacted, I don't know – I saw, I think I saw... I just didn't want it to be a lie. You can be mad at me for running away, just like I did the first time. But I came back... this time."  

She paused, the rain bouncing off her as there was nothing dry left to soak. 

"I waited here, I wanted to see you and tell you..." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. 

"...I love you."  

A few moments more passed, the sound of heavy rain was deafening.  

"I love you so much that sometimes it hurts, I've loved you since the moment I could recognise your face in my dreams - I grew up loving you. Then I lost you, it was my fault and I couldn't forgive myself. Then last night you kissed me and-"  

She hesitated, as if holding back tears. 

"It was perfect and I don't care if that's all I ever get – but I'll _always_ love you Bog King." 

Silence. 

"That's all I wanted to say." With a sniff she wiped the hair away from her eyes. She turned on her heels and began to walk away. 

Bog dropped his umbrella and ran after her, in one swift movement he picked her up and kissed her.  

They stayed like that, as cars drove past and rain fell from the heavens, for an infinite amount of time. 

"What are you doing?" Marianne asked as the kiss ended, rain splashing between them. 

"What I should have done years ago."  

"What's that?" Marianne said, her breathing heavy.  

"Chase after you."  


	13. Objection

Bog gripped Marianne's hand in his, his fingers softly stroking hers.

The gentle squeeze he gave was to give both comfort and reassurance, for today  _finally_ was the day. 

Marianne slowly breathed in and exhaled, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You ready?" She asked, opening them and turning to smirk at him.

Bog took his gaze off Marianne and fixated on the looming court house in front of him. 

"Aye," He said, taking a firm foot forward, Marianne copying. 

"I'm ready." 

***

 

The court house was bustling, full of people hurriedly walking – coming to and fro from a variety of rooms.

For weeks now, the news of the I.M.P court case had been booming, and today the media was in a frenzy. Thankfully most of the journalists and reporters were waiting for the infamous Douglas 'Chipper' Marmot to arrive, and thus mostly ignored Bog and Marianne as they navigated through the building. 

Soon the court room's doors would be open, and the trial - 'of the year', as the media was calling it - would commence. 

Bog was not sure whether I.M.P herself would make an appearance, but with the incriminating evidence they possessed – Bog was feeling self-assured.

Although they were still waiting on Plum and the evidence found from the Gala Night – which Marianne kept reassuring him would turn up, with Plum soon - the outcome did not look as bleak as it once had. 

People had begun to file into the room now, all smartly dressed in dark tones. The cascade of reporters were growing hungrier, prying over each other in an attempt to capture a photo or even get a glimpse of Marmot or I.M.P. 

"Doesn't look like he's arrived yet." Marianne said as they passed several camera men. 

"He hasn't got long." 

"Does he automatically become guilty if he's late?"

Bog chuckled softly, "I wish, but no – if he fails to appear that’s when action is taken. Unfortunately, not much tends to happen if ye are a couple of minutes late."

Marianne let out a shallow sigh. "Well, I'm going to head to the bathroom quickly, we have a few minutes, don't we?" 

"Aye, ye have time, don't fret."

"I'll meet you by the door?" She asked, Bog nodded and with that she headed into a nearby toilet.

Bog took a few steps down the corridor, his shoes echoing against the granite texture that lay under his feet.

The noise of the people had begun to die down, but as he approached the door – a high pitched voice, merged with deep anger could be heard.

"I don't care, we haven't got long until it starts. You get him here on time, understand? If not, I will sue you for  _everything_  you own... " The stern, feminine voice sneered. 

"...Good, glad we could understand one another - Goodbye." The woman, whose back was to Bog, placed the phone back into her suit's pocket. She let out a deep breath – a twisted sigh as if she was fed up of the world around her. 

Bog wondered if this was the prosecuting lawyer. Whoever she was; she was tall, nearly the same height to Bog – the sharp burgundy heels she wore giving her an extra few inches. Dark hair was whirled into a tight bun, no lose stands could be seen. The suit she wore was as black as a crow – and sharp enough to slice you.

The phone rang again, and within seconds it was to her ear.

"What?" She demanded.

There was a moment of pause, her foot tapping against the stone floor.

"Excellent, you've _actually_  managed to do your job. Congratulations on not being a complete disaster." As the phone call ended, Bog could make out the snarl she let out under her breath. 

She turned, as if to head back the way he had come.

Bog knew the moment he saw her face who she was. 

Esme. 

*

"Bog?" Esme asked, one thinly plucked eyebrow raised in a mix of astonishment and distain.

"What are-" She stopped short, spotting the documents he was clutching under his arm. "Are you... I.M.P's lawyer?" 

She looked as if she was holding back a laugh.

"Aye, I am." Bog said, new found confidence surging through him. 

He had not seen Esme since she walked out on him when he had proposed, since she left him for... whatever the guy's name was.

Bog had only wished her happiness, but now seeing her look at him, like he was nothing – he wished he hadn't bothered.

"So, it seems we are against one another." Esme pointed out, slowly going over her words as if they were poison. 

"It would appear so." 

"Well, this should be fairly straight forward." She said with a smile, the smugness oozing off of her.

Why had Bog never seen it before?

How could he not of seen how ugly and spiteful she was. 

"In a court of law Esme, nothing is straight forward. I thought ye were a good lawyer, not an incompetent one." 

A bolt of confusion and surprise flashed across Esme's face, as Marianne's footsteps came up from behind Bog. 

"I think Chipper is here by the way, I heard that many camera's going off-" Marianne had started to say, but stopped short when she spotted Esme.

"Marianne, this is-" Bog had started to say, but he noticed the range of emotions that whirled around on Marianne's face.

"Esme." She said, rather worryingly calm. "Perhaps you don't remember me, you bumped into my sister not too long ago."

"Why on earth would I remember that?" She asked, looking at Marianne as if she was nothing more than discarded waste. 

"I didn't think you would, so I'll try something different to jog your memory." Marianne paused, Bog could see her fists tightening by her sides, becoming redder and redder as she put force into each clench.

"Perhaps you remember me barging in on you and  _my_ fiancée while you were having intercourse?" 

Bog almost chocked.

Esme's eyes opened wide, "I... I- err-" She had started to stutter, but Marianne wasn't having any of it.

"My name is Marianne Faery – I could have perhaps forgiven you for your actions towards me, but I'll never forgive your actions towards Bog." 

Esme's eyes darted between Bog and Marianne.

"She's... she's the one from the book... the dream girl." Esme said, her stern façade now broken. "You... you were Roland's fiancée? He said you were a nutcase." 

"Well, that makes the act of cheating so much more easier to deal with now, doesn't it?" Marianne said, no anger in her voice.

That's when Bog finally realised.

On the day that Esme left, she had told Bog that  _Roland_  was the man she wanted to be with. 

Except, at that time, Roland was supposed to be marrying Marianne. 

That's why Marianne had gotten so upset at the picture, dropping it in shocking realisation. 

Roland, the slimy man at the casino who wished to resume contact with Marianne; it was all the same guy. Bog scolded himself, if only he figured it out earlier. But then again, he was only a lawyer and a dreamer not a detective and a fighter.

He placed a hand on Marianne's shoulder – he understood this moment meant a lot to her. It was her battle, he wouldn't interfere – but he was there if she needed him.

Marianne's hand that had once been clenched so tight, slowly eased up. She moved her hand from her side, and placed her warm palm atop of Bog's.

"I don't really have anymore to say to you Esme." Marianne begun, "except..." 

She paused and Bog could see the manic twinkle in her amber eyes.

"You're. Going. Down."

With a swift movement Marianne began walking into the court room – her head held high.

Bog took one last look at Esme – a woman who prided herself on making others feel bad, but now she stood there - destroyed by Marianne. 

He realised that the universe had never mocked him, and instead helped him.

He followed Marianne, the true love of his life into the courtroom – ready to begin the trial.

 

***

"Please Rise!" A voice boomed, and everyone in the room stood.

Marianne looked out from the corner of her eye and saw Bog standing, his long hands folded neatly in front of him.

Her heart swelled, the previous month had been such a whirlwind for the both of them – and this was finally it.

The judge walked in, a plump woman with a firm yet fair expression. She announced for the room to sit and so they did. Marianne shifted anxiously in her chair, on her bench sat Bog, but two empty seats were reserved to her left.

The chances of I.M.P arriving were extremely slim, but Marianne was more concerned about Plum.

_Where was she?_

Even if a verdict wasn't reached today, they still had tomorrow.

But time was crucial.

The jury was sworn in, then Esme was called to her feet – Chipper staying seated beside her; an air of cockiness about him. 

Marianne watched the woman, she was confident but she seemed unnerved by their confrontation earlier. 

She half listened to Esme, but couldn't help her mind wonder.

Marianne focused when Chipper was called to the stand to provide evidence. She watched him as he swaggered to the stand – it burned her inside to know he was guilty. 

Chipper began to repeat the same lie he had told Bog and Marianne that day in his office.

"That's when they threw themselves through the window..." Chipper said, speaking to the entire room as if it were nothing more than a theatrical performance rather than a court case, "…and landed on the ground below."

"Objection." Bog said, rising to his feet. 

Esme shot him a glance, her brow creasing in annoyance. 

"Proceed." The judge said, gesturing for Bog to talk the floor and cross-exam the witness.

"Mr. Marmot," Bog said, standing to his full height and if Marianne had not known him so well, he would of appeared almost fearsome.

"Can you repeat your last statement for myself and the jury."

"Err, certainly." Chipper said, locking onto Bog's eyes. "I said that they threw themselves through the window and landed on the ground below." 

"Thank you, Mr. Marmot. Now are you familiar with the layout of all your casinos?" 

"Like the back of my hand, but I don’t see what that has to do with anythin'-" 

Bog held up one finger, and turned, speaking to the entire room. "Mr. Marmot claims to have a full knowledge of his casinos. So, he would be fully aware that it would be  _impossible_  to jump from the window of the room the alleged indecent took place in."

Chipper's eyes widened "What-" 

Bog circled back around. "Because if you knew your casinos, especially the Potion D'Amore, you would be fully aware of the fire escape that was underneath the window and that side of the building. Meaning that the individual in question would not have jumped, but rather climbed out – meaning ye would have still been able to see them standing on the fire escape." 

"I- I-" 

"So, Mr. Marmot, I believe your story isn't 100% accurate. I will ask again, did I.M.P 'launch' themselves out of the window?" 

Chipper looked panicked, staring between Bog and Esme, desperately trying to get her to save him.

"Mr. Marmot?" The judge asked, looking down from her podium onto his.

"I.M.P... did not... launch themselves throw the window." Chipper said reluctantly. He was about to follow up with another statement but Bog intercepted.

"Now, as we now know, I.M.P did  _not_  throw themselves out the window. Which can only mean one thing." There was something raging in his eyes, determination perhaps, Marianne wasn’t too sure. Bog turned back to stare Chipper down. 

"How did they end up near dead on the ground below?" 

Whispers, mummers of shock and realisation started to build.

"Objection!" Esme almost shrieked, silencing the room. "Your honour, Mr. King here is speculating, with no evidence-" 

"Your honour it was not speculation merely a question." Bog inputted, over Esme.

Marianne watched them from her seat, it was almost like the two were battling against each other. Esme was probably used to commanding a room – but now she had met her match and more in Bog King.

"Do you wish to proceed with questioning?" The judge asked.

"I will pass it back to the prosecuting your honour." Bog said nodding his head and returning to his seat besides Marianne. 

"Ye alright?" He asked under his breath, so faint Marianne almost didn't hear him. 

"Yes, you're doing amazing." She replied.

Marianne had sat in court cases before, and she was no stranger for being called up to testify. Through her time at Primrose Co. She had worked alongside many lawyers, but none were as remarkable as Bog.

Esme approached the stand and asked Chipper some questions in an attempt to give him back some of the credibility he just lost. 

The back doors to the court room opened, and Plum waltzed in, accompanied by two police men. 

The judge raised an eyebrow and looked down towards the bailiff who was now collecting the documents Plum was handing over – he gestured to the seat besides Marianne and she took it. 

Plum didn't mutter a single word. She stared straight ahead, her face giving away no indication of how she was feeling. Two policemen, one being her ex-husband Sergeant Rydstrom – stood behind her with similar expressions.

Esme crossed her arms and stared up the judge - her impatience was getting the better of her. 

"Your honour, am I allowed to continue to question my witness?" She asked, her heels about to start tapping off the floor in frustration.

The judge ignored her and continued to flick through the file that had been handed to her. 

"You may return to your seat," The judge said to Esme as she placed the papers down and to the side.

Esme stumbled, clearly not used to what could be considered as 'losing', but she returned to her seat nonetheless.

"Bog King," The judge said, and Bog rose to his feet upon hearing his name. 

"You are aware of the information I have just been handed yes?" 

Bog nodded, and Marianne knew exactly what those files contained.

"Yes, your honour." 

"Proceed to question the witness." 

"Thank you your honour." 

Bog strolled across, owning the room as if he was its King. 

"Mr. Marmot, this entire case is due to the theft of three items – is that correct?" 

Chipper, who had begun sweating profusely replied, "Yes, that would be correct." 

"Could you describe these three items for us?" 

Chipper gave a detailed description of each piece that was supposedly taken. 

"So, what happened to these items Mr. Marmot?" 

"They were stolen, I think we can all agree on that." 

"Perhaps." Bog said, taking another step."Now, what _happened_ to the items?"

"Your honour, the defence has already asked this question – It's wasting time." Esme objected, hands slamming down on her desk. 

"I do have a point your honour." Bog defended himself.

"Then make it." The judge said.

"These items ye have explained are of great value – some are even artefacts. Now, when I.M.P was taken and treated on sight, there was no evidence of any artefacts like ye have described found at that site. The hospital reports state that upon impact I.M.P immediately became unconscious, so there was no possibility within the time they fell and hitting the floor they could have hid these items."

Voices arose from the seated individuals in the room, Bog's words dawning on them.

"Your honour, if I may." Bog asked, gesturing towards the document folder she had been previously reading. The bailiff retrieved it and handed it to him.

"So where do you think these items are Mr. Marmot?" 

"I-I.. I don't know. Perhaps, they were hidden?" 

"That would make sense." Bog agreed, the jury nodding with him. 

"Because they were hidden, in a broken jukebox no less." 

The room collectively gasped as Bog held up an image of an amber ring lying in the middle of debris and dust. 

"They've been found?!" Chipper asked in a tone Marianne couldn't determine whether or not it was aggression or just bad acting. 

"Something else was found as well amongst the rubbish." Bog said, running his slender fingers through the documents until he found what he was looking for. 

"This," Bog said, holding up a sheet, "is the paperwork ye were doing on the day of the incident – notice the writing. Ye have a particular cursive style Mr. Marmot." 

The comment went over Chipper's head as he responded with a confused 'thank you?'

"And this," Bog continued, returning the first sheet and now held up a police photograph, "is a 'to-do' list found crumpled within the debris, stating to 'take out the rubbish'. note that the writing is _exactly_ the same." 

"Objection!" Esme said, practically running up to the judge's podium. "My client runs a casino which would obviously employ cleaning staff to 'take out the rubbish'. I fail to see how this evidence can be slander against my client if it could have been made out to anyone. Are any names mentioned on the paper Mr. King?" 

Bog bit his lip, "No." 

Marianne clenched her hands under the desk, was this evidence not proving enough? 

"If anything," Esme said, regaining her control over Bog and the court room, "this indicates that the I.M.P could have easily placed the objects there when they heard Mr. Marmot approach to apprehend them – the list would have provided an excellent cover for anyone."

The room began to grow restless, their voices growing louder with both mummers of agreement and denial. 

"Considering the time," Bog argued, taking the attention away from Esme, "that the incident allegedly took place, only a few members of the staff would have been present. The only two types of employees under Mr. Marmot's casinos at that time were guardsmen and cleaners. Did you write that list Mr. Marmot?" 

"Err.." 

"Did you Mr. Marmot?" Bog pressed.

"I did."

The room was practically buzzing now. 

"I trust ye left it somewhere for personnel to collect, the casino itself has no reception – but the bar acts almost like one if I am not mistaken. Was this where the note was left?" 

Beads of sweat faintly trickled down Chipper's brow as Bog interrogated him. "Yes, it was left at the bar – underneath the counter." He reached up to adjust his tie. 

"So, the question is this – if I.M.P apparently stole the list as an alibi – how would they have known the location of the list in the first place, furthermore if their intent was to steal – why head to the bar first?" 

"This-" Esme began to say, but Bog cut her off gracefully. "Another question – why place these artefacts in a rubbish bag that could have been easily thrown out? Makes no sense – they could easily have been broken and lost their value."

"To dispose of?" Chipper added from his stand.

"Again perhaps, or maybe they were simply and unknowingly following  _your_  orders Mr. Marmot." 

The court room exploded with voices, each talking over one another at the shock of Bog's latest statement.

"Quiet!" The judge ordered, but she wasn't heard. She brought her hammer down with a deafening thud, silencing the entire room. 

"Time is up for today, court will reconvene tomorrow morning at 8am. Court is adjourned." The hammer was brought down again, but without the powerful whack this time. 

Bog sighed and walked back over to Marianne and Plum. 

"I knew it wouldn't be enough." Plum growled, finally breaking her facade. "The police said it stood well as evidence, but it wouldn't likely be enough to bring him to justice." 

"So, what now?" Marianne said, trying to hold back the despair. 

Bog must have noticed her worry, because he placed a hand on her knee. "We are in a good place, Esme Dispettoso is a difficult lawyer to argue against but what we managed to show the jury today will work in our favour."

"I thought we had a breakthrough, a real miracle." Marianne said, trying her hardest to not feel defeated.

"We did." Plum said.

"We do." Bog corrected, "Don't worry we've got this." 

***

 

Chipper watched as people filed out of the room, he stayed seated until the jury, judge and opposing side were long gone.

Eventually he climbed down, growling as he did so.

He was not happy.

"Douglas," Esme said, her voice shaky. "I think that went rather well considering Mr. King's-"

"Esme! What am I payin' you for if you can't even do your job?!" 

He watched her swallow, her lip slightly quivering before it resumed its usual hard line. Esme Dispettoso was considered to be the most ruthless lawyer in the business - and yet that tall cockroach of a man had managed to walk all over her. 

She tightened a fist by her side. Chipper would have thought of her as extremely attractive if he wasn't so pissed at her. 

"I was not aware of the evidence that was going to be produced." Esme declared, her face returning to its normal stern setting. "Especially with it being so last minute."

"No," Chipper said, rubbing two of his fingers across his chin. "I wasn't expectin' that either." 

He left the room, Esme strutting behind him – her heels annoyingly clicking against the stone floor.

But what annoyed him more was how this had happened.

Everything was planned out and was supposed to work in his favour – perhaps if he had told Esme the truth then she would have been able to put that cretin Mr. King in his place.

But how, how could they have managed to find the blasted artefacts and that note! 

It would seem as if both Mr. King and Miss. Faery had done a bit too much snooping, and he was not going to let that slide. 

He couldn't believe Marianne though, after all he practically treated her like family when Roland had introduced her. 

She was a weird one though, Chipper had always thought that. Roland was merely seeing and sleeping with other girls, nothing to get worked up about and yet she had left him high and dry. 

Chipped continued to walk through the corridors, Esme following close behind. He was about to exit the building all together when he stopped abruptly.

"Esme?" He asked, interest peaking in his voice. "How have I never linked these two together?" 

Esme looked over to where Chipper was looking and saw the two Faery sisters talking idly to one another.

"Neither had I Mr. Marmot, I suppose it's because they are complete opposites." She said with a low snarl before she left.

Chipper watched her leave then returned to observe the young women conversing.

"No one shows me up and no one certainly attempts to send me down and get away with it." Chipper said, straightening his tie before he faced the mad rush of press that was hovering outside. 

"You'll regret this Marianne Faery." 

 

*** 

 

Dawn quietly shut the door to their studio flat behind her, careful not to disturb a sleeping Sunny.

She briskly jogged down the stairs, into the foyer and out into the night.

This was something she did when she was restless – and tonight that was exactly how she felt.

It was fun being an international star, but even she needed her own quiet time – a time to collect her own thoughts and just enjoy the sounds she didn't hear often, like the wind rustling through trees and the birds sweetly singing. 

On tour it was sometimes too loud and busy to even think. 

These late walks of hers had become quite the habit when she returned home – and they were hers alone. The walks allowed her to have some time to let go the worries she had that day – and today she had been feeling especially anxious. 

The past month for her had been a whirlwind, what with gigs, the honeymoon and even the impromptu performance at the casino – yet it didn't compare to Marianne's.

After all those years of watching her sister she had known deep down that Marianne was supposed to be with Boggy. 

She had checked in with her father earlier today and found out that Marianne had returned home, in Lizzie's words a 'complete mess' and then left to seek out Bog.

When Dawn had arrived at the court, waiting patiently outside and away from the lurking media – both Marianne and Bog seemed happy together – even if the trial wasn't their desired outcome; still Boggy was hopefully and that was needed. 

Dawn turned down a corner and continued to walk. The street lamps illuminated her way and in the distance, she could hear a rev of an engine and the calling cry of birds. 

It was the bird's shrieks and their fluttering that unnerved her, normally their chirps weren't so... scared?

She turned, _better to be safe than sorry and head home_ she thought and accidentally bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry!" Dawn blurted, "I'm so clumsy -" She stopped short when she realised this person must have been walking really close behind her. That and their face was covered.

The nearby street lamp shone dimly onto the figure, who was dressed head to toe in black, whoever they were, they were tall but Dawn couldn't see any distinguishing features about them. 

She side stepped around the figure, gave her award-winning smile, apologised once more and proceeded to continue walking. Dawn knew that if she was to run, she would instantly become a target – all she needed to do was get back to the foyer, it wasn't far at all. 

Her insides were flipping, in reality she had no idea what to do – she shouldn't have put herself in danger like this. Why was she so stupid sometimes?

She didn't want to cry, but it was hard. The tears pricked at the corners of her eyes – she had to be strong. Marianne was strong, she'd be like Marianne. 

But after a few moments, she could hear hard heavy footsteps following hers.

Now she knew she was in danger. 

Panic surged through her veins and she bolted, her feet slamming down against the pavement as she ran for it. 

But she couldn't outrun the figure. It grabbed at her and pulled her back by the waist – strong arms holding her in place.

Something warm and intense was held to her face, it was pressed tightly against her nostrils. Within seconds her vision was becoming hazy. 

She tried to call out for Sunny, for anyone, but she couldn't.

Desperately she commanded every muscle to act – to punch out or kick, but they didn't.

As the seconds grew longer, Dawn's world began spinning. She was lifted up and carried to a nearby car, the trunk was already opened and she was placed inside.

The darkness consumed her, everything felt so slow and groggy. 

Her eyes were so heavy, Dawn knew she needed to get out of here, but for the life of her she just couldn't keep her eyes open. 

From what seemed like so far away, she could hear the sound of voices.

The voices were mumbled, but with everything in her power Dawn strained to listen.

"Drive now, we shouldn't have been seen." 

"I don't know about this Chipper..." A worried voice said.

"I don't care what you think, besides too late now you've already drugged her. Now, drive Roland or I'll put you in the trunk with her." 

Dawn didn't catch anymore of the conversation. As the car began to jolt and move - she fell unconscious. 


	14. From Dusk 'till Dawn

Sunny blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the surrounding gloom.

He had awoken due to feeling parched, his throat itchy and dry. He swung himself out of the bed and groggily hobbled towards the kitchen, desperate for a glass of water.

As he stood by the sink watching the glass rise, he swayed a little; sleep still lingering on to him. 

Before he left, he filled another glass up. He'd leave it by Dawn's bedside – just in case.

Sunny attempted to keep quiet as he crept back to the bedroom, but realistically nothing woke Dawn from a deep slumber.

Thankfully he had left the door open ajar and with a quiet yawn Sunny placed the extra glass by Dawn's bedside. He lent down to rub her head, but his hand touched nothing. 

Instinctively Sunny moved his hand a bit around Dawn's pillow.

He could feel nothing but plump cushions and the crumpled duvet.

Sunny put the other glass down and switched on the light. A dim, yellow glow filled the room and from here, sleep still in his eyes, he could see the bed was empty. Her phone on charge beside the lamp.

No Dawn.

Sunny left the room quickly.

_'She's probably in the bathroom.'_ Sunny repeated to himself as he approached the door.

He knocked before putting his ear to the door – there was no sound. 

Hesitantly he turned the knob, the door was already open and again the room inside was empty.

That's when Sunny started to panic.

He ran back to the bedroom and checked again, checking the other rooms in case, for some reason, Dawn had decided to fall asleep again on the sofa - like she tended to do when she watched repeats on the television. 

But there was no sign of her in the apartment. 

The panic was so intense it made Sunny feel sick, his stomach flipping at each new worrying thought. 

_'What if something happened to her?'_ Sunny almost cried, running around to check all the rooms again.  _'Oh god no, please let nothing happen to her.'_

He ran back to their room, grabbing his mobile – the charger falling out as he did so.

With urgency, he punched in the numbers.

Marianne would know what to do. 

***

Bog was dreaming and at first, he was completely unaware that he was.

But then he started to notice shapes and colours – and he found himself walking on pavement slabs, their grey blocks illuminated by the overhanging street lamps, trees whistling and birds singing in the background. 

Bog went to look around as he was now fully aware he was in a dream, but he found he couldn't move his head, his eyes at a push but that was it. 

Before Bog could think about how bizarre this situation he found himself in was, his vision was turned around and he smacked into someone who was clearly following close behind him. 

The tip of a snarl was on Bog's tongue but instead all that came out was "I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy." 

That wasn't Bog's voice... it was Dawn's.

' _What the_ -' Bog thought, but then a lightbulb came on in his head. 

Conversations and bits of information Marianne had shared with him ran though his mind; was he dream walking?

If so, why of Dawn?

His train of thought was cut off by his feet – or rather Marianne's younger sister – running, her feet slamming against the ground in an attempt to flee.

She didn't get very far.

Bog could only watch helplessly as a napkin was placed over Dawn's nose; her attempt to struggle visible. 

The vision began to become foggy, as if time didn't match Dawn's movements.

Bog's world was now upside down and it took him a moment to realise that Dawn was being carried. In between swings, he could make out a car; it's low red taillights looking similar to devil eyes in the dark. 

Bog focused more, trying to remember every detail. The car was getting closer and closer, the number plate barely noticeable.

'C-H-1' Bog made out as Dawn was lifted off the man's shoulders.

'4-4-E-R'.

His vision went dark as the trunk was closed, voices rising from a distance. Bog strained himself to listen, but the mumbles were so quiet in the gloom, if only he could hear what they were saying-

RINGRINGRINGRINGRING

Bog startled himself awake, sitting up and seeing a rudely awoken Marianne reaching for her phone.

She mumbled something as she slid the answer button across the screen, placing it to her ear before giving a tired 'hello?'

An erratic voice could be heard down the line.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sunny." Marianne said, propping herself up on her elbows. "What did you say?" 

"She's gone!" Bog could clearly hear from the phone, "Dawn's missing!" 

***

The dashboard clock read 04:23 when Bog turned on the engine. 

Marianne was already strapped in, the worry plastered on her face.

She knew Dawn wasn't the type of person to get up and leave in the middle of the night – something had happened to her.

The most horrible of thoughts, thoughts that should never cross your mind, entered Marianne's and it took everything within her power to not dwell on them.

Bog sat behind the wheel, his shirt sleeves rolled up – fresh bags under his eyes.

Marianne fumbled with her hands, doing anything she could to keep herself distracted - even counting how many dots she could find on her trousers.

"Marianne," Bog said, his voice thick from sleep.

"Mmm?" Marianne responded without even raising her head.

"I dream walked." 

"OK." She replied, midway through counting the dots.

There was silence before realisation kicked in. 

"Wait... what?"

"As Dawn, I'm sure of it." 

"What-" 

Bog gulped, and that made Marianne presume the worst and she almost threw up because of it.

In intricate detail Bog explained what he saw, starting out with the surrounding trees. 

As they approached the building where Dawn and Sunny lived while they were visiting, Marianne noticed how this area sounded a lot like what Bog was describing. 

"Like here?" Marianne asked, analysing the view from the car window.

Bog stopped the car, parking up to get off the road.

As he got out, Sunny – who had been waiting outside for them, ran over. His cheeks were freshly dried, but his red eyes gave it away that he had been crying. 

"Aye, this looks exactly like it." Bog said, taking a few steps forward and back.

"Looks like what?" Sunny demanded on approach. 

"We might have something... on where Dawn is." Marianne said, clinging to this newfound hope.

"How?!" Sunny asked, looking between Marianne and Bog.

Marianne was about to explain but Bog cut her off. "That lamp." He pointed, and started jogging for it.

Marianne followed close behind, Sunny tailing her. 

"This is where she was taken." 

"TAKEN?!" Marianne and Sunny shrieked in unison. 

"What do you mean taken?!" Marianne asked, her teeth pressing deep into her lip to prevent herself from sobbing. 

As they stood underneath the flickering lamppost, Bog described what happened to Dawn. 

"Oh god." Sunny said, his face in his hands. "It's my fault I let her down, I should have stopped her-" 

"It's not your fault." Bog said, resting a hand on Sunny's shoulder.

He looked up, his eyes sore. "I knew she took walks, I knew it cleared her head. I should have gone with her, stopped her. It's my fault." He sobbed before burying his face once more into his hands.

Marianne reached out and hugged Sunny.

"No one loves Dawn as much as we do." She said, her voice warbling. "It is  _not_  your fault this happened, it's no one's – expect those bastards that took her." 

"We don't..." Sunny said, breaking away from the embrace after he returned it. "… We don't know where they are – or where she is." 

"Is it possible to find a car's location?" Bog asked.

Both Marianne and Sunny turned to him, confused at this sudden curve-ball.

Sunny nodded, "You'd need the licence number-" 

"C-H-1" Bog said slowly, sounding out each character. When he was positive on the first three he nodded, "CH1 443R" 

***

Sunny hit the keyboard buttons on his laptop, deep in concentration as Marianne and Bog stood nearby.

After finding out that the number plate Bog had given was from the car that had taken Dawn, Sunny ran back to his flat; the others following close behind. 

Marianne stood patiently, the only sound that filled the room was of Sunny's hands gliding over the buttons, almost becoming rhythmic.

"I've tracked it and managed to pull up a GPS signal." Sunny said as he continued to slam buttons.

"And?" Marianne asked. Sunny swiped and tapped his phone before closing his laptop and getting to his feet.

"I've got a location, we gotta move - NOW." 

***

 

Bog drove as Sunny sat in the passenger seat directing him. 

Marianne sat in the back – staring out the window, watching the passing buildings and trees.

She clenched Bog's suit jacket, which had been thrown onto the back seat – along with his work things. Marianne lent over slightly so that she could read the clock.

05:34 shone back at her.

They had less than three hours to find Dawn before court started – they knew they couldn't call the police about a kidnapping; the police would take too long and the first few hours were crucial.

Marianne sunk back into her seat, the jacket in handfuls on her lap.

Why had someone kidnapped Dawn?

For money? A crazy fan?

Marianne dismissed these ideas, they didn't add up – no one knew Dawn lived in that area; she was good at keeping her public and private life separate. 

There was only a short list of selected people who did know.

Marianne ran through the list in her mind, then stopped at a name.

Roland.

He had dropped her off once, years ago at Dawn's place.

But why, how – Marianne tried to think of a connection and remembered the number plate.

That was the clue.

"What was the number?" She cried from the backseat, throwing herself forward between the seats.

"CH1 443R" Bog said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

Marianne didn't hear him ask why as she repeated the number in her head.

"Oh my god." She said, her breathing shallow. 

"What?!" Bog asked from behind the wheel.

"C-H-1-4-4-E-R." Marianne repeated. "C-H-I-P-P-E-R"

***

 

Marianne sat in the back seething, hell bent on revenge. Bog didn't have to look at her to know that much. 

From what they could peace together, Roland worked with Chipper and now they had Dawn.

But why? Bog knew it was something to do with the I.M.P case, there was no doubt about that. 

"Take the next left." Sunny said from beside him.

Bog glanced quickly over to him, Sunny was looking down at his phone – observing the route to Dawn. He was tense, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Sunny was undeniably pissed.

Bog swerved and took the next left like Sunny had instructed. For the rest of the journey they drove in silence, nothing but the sound of the road underneath them and the morning bird call outside.

It wasn't until they were on a dirt track, the clock reading 06:34, until a word was spoken.

"We're coming up to its location." Sunny said, his voice only just managing to hide his feelings.

All three were eager to rescue Dawn, Marianne practically shaking in the backseat as they drove nearer to a large warehouse, rust building on its side panels.

Bog parked up and switched off the engine, climbing out along with the others. 

It was quiet, but voices could be heard from inside as they slowly crept towards the warehouse doors.

"I need you to be quiet-" A voice pleaded.

"NO." Dawn defiantly shouted.

"Shh! Shh! 'Come on Dawn, I need you to co-operate-" 

They burst in, Marianne in the lead, charging forward – she stopped when she saw Roland.

"You." She growled.

Her feet started moving again, becoming faster and faster as if she was a predator stalking her prey. Roland saw her and started moving too, he stumbled over his feet. 

"Buttercup!" Roland exclaimed, looking around wildly, "This is- This is a misunderstandin'" 

Marianne pushed him so hard that he toppled over, smacking his head against the hard ground. He didn't get back up. 

She stood over him as Bog and Sunny got to work freeing Dawn.

The younger Faery sister was tied to a chair, rather unprofessionally. Bog noticed how the rope was already fairly loose, he guessed Roland was a pro at adultery but not at tying the knot. 

Once she was free, Sunny scooped Dawn up in his arms. 

He held her close as she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry-" Dawn wept, nuzzling into Sunny's neck. 

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry." He said, hugging her tighter, his hand smoothing her hair.

"I was so scared-" Sunny said, "so scared something happened to you. I couldn't- I can't be without you Dawn. I love you too much."

Dawn sniffed, "Sunny Bunny." She managed to say before the tears that rolled down her cheeks caused her words to become sobs.

"Dawn?" Marianne asked, standing on the outskirts of the embrace.

Dawn and Sunny broke off their hug, letting Marianne hold her sister.

On the ground Roland began to stir, groaning and clutching the back of his head.

The group all turned to look at him. Marianne was about to go over but Bog stopped her. 

"We need answers" He said, and this was true. 

Chipper, if he was involved – which he most likely was, had overstepped the mark by a mile. If nothing else would send this man down, this evidence would.

But he needed to know why.

"Why?" Bog demanded, crouching by Roland's head. "Why take Dawn?"

Roland mumbled something.

"WHY?" Bog shouted, causing Roland to flinch. 

He wanted to hit him so bad for all the trouble and pain he inflicted on the Faery sisters.

"Ok, Ok!" Roland cried. "Chipper wanted to hurt you both."

"We'll he's not here - so you'll have to do." Marianne said as she came over, her eyes ablaze.

"NO, NO!" Roland whimpered, trying to protect his face as he wriggled on the ground.

Bog processed the thought, yes taking Dawn would hurt them – but something still didn't add up.

"Why would it hurt us?" Bog asked.

Marianne turned to him as if he was insane, he shot her a look and in the silence, she understood. 

"Why?" Marianne hissed.

"I-I don't kno-" 

"Roland, do you remember when I punched you?" Marianne asked.

Roland gave a shaky nod.

"I'll break your nose if you don't tell us." 

Roland practically screamed.

"I didn't want to do it, I didn't I swear! He said we didn't have to hurt her, just keep her far out of the way enough to keep you guy's lookin'. I dropped him off and then drove out here." 

Bog got to his feet, his knees creaking as he did so. He repeated Roland's words over in his mind.

Then it clicked.

"What time is it?" He shouted out, hoping any one would answer.

There was a moment of confusion before Sunny fumbled with his phone. "07:03" was his reply.

"Son of a-" Bog hissed. 

"What?" Marianne asked, then she realised. "OH MY GOD." 

"What's happening?" Dawn asked, still clutching onto Sunny. 

Marianne whipped around to face Roland. "The drive was an hour long, that's why it's in the middle of nowhere. Chipper wanted us to miss the trial." 

Roland nodded from where he lay. 

She turned to Bog, "If we miss the trial, then that means..." 

"...The case can be dismissed and I.M.P will most likely be charged if we aren't there to defend them."

Marianne cursed, her hands frantically combing through her hair. 

"Sunny, call the police – Get Sgt Rydstrom if you can. You stay here with Dawn, get  _him-"_ Marianne gestured to Roland who was now attempting to get onto his feet and reason with them. "-Arrested. We'll get to the court house, get the police there with evidence this all happened, asap." Marianne hugged her sister and Sunny tight. 

"Buttercup, please." Roland said staggering over to them. "I didn't want this to come between us, maybe you could see this as a romantic gesture to-" 

Sunny broke away from the hug and went over to Roland, without a moment's hesitation he punched him, his fist colliding with Roland's nose. Roland dropped to the ground, withering in pain and shouting.

"MY NOSE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE! WHY?!"

"I always found you annoying." Sunny claimed.

 

***

Marianne climbed into the front seat as Bog drove away at high speed. It was now 07:10, they had fifty minutes to make it to the court house – things weren't looking good.

***

 

The gravel from the road flicked up as Bog's tires soared over them. So far, the journey was in silence – determination to not let Chipper win more important than words. The clock read 07:46.

***

"Your honour, they are clearly not going to turn up – can we proceed?" Esme Dispettoso asked, her arms folded across her neatly pressed blouse. 

The judge, leaned forward on her stand. "We allowed Mr. Marmot a few minutes of leverage yesterday – so we can extend the same curtesy to Mr. King and Miss Faery." 

Esme scoffed and resumed her seat next to Chipper.

Plum, who was the only person sitting on the defence desk fumbled with her hands. It wasn't like Marianne to be late, and from what she saw over the last month or so Mr. King was an extremely punctual individual. 

She fretted something happened, perhaps a car accident?She would have called but the use of mobile phones was prohibited and she couldn't exactly leave.

Plum looked out the corner of her eye at Esme Dispettoso, who was now drumming her long, red nails against the desk's surface. 

The sound of her nails combined with the clock made Plum feel increasingly anxious.

Time passed; slowly and painfully until Plum heard the judge sigh.

"Miss Plum," She started, "I am afraid that because Mr. King and Miss Faery are not present we cannot-" 

The judge did not finish her sentence as the grand doors swung open and the lawyer and psychologist entered the room.

"Mr. King, Miss Faery, good of you to join us." The judge said, a hint of a smile on the corners of her mouth. 

"Apologises for the tardiness your honour, are we still able to proceed?" Bog asked.

"Of course," The judge said nodding. Esme rolled her eyes in angst.

Marianne took a seat next to Plum, "You're late." She said in a low whisper.

"Given our chances, I'd disagree - I think we made excellent time." Marianne whispered back. 

The confusion on Plum's face must have been noticeable as Marianne added, "you'll find out everything soon enough."

With that, the second part of the trial began. 

***

As Esme gave a long and winding speech about how Mr. Marmot was not guilty in any sense of the word and I.M.P was the true villain of this piece, Marianne glanced around the court room. 

It was the same faces that graced the room yesterday, but someone unfamiliar caught Marianne's eye. 

Towards the back of the room sat a small figure, a large hat covering their face –and a large overcoat covering their body.

"Miss Faery?" The judge asked.

Marianne turned around, red hot embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Are you going to give your evidence?" 

Marianne stumbled, she hadn't brought anything with her in the rush of this morning.

She got to her feet giving Bog a panicked look, but there was nothing he could do now.

It was just her.

Marianne climbed into the stall, careful not to look at Chipper for fear she would attack him if she did.

Esme must have noticed the lack of papers, for she stepped forward to interrogate Marianne.

"Miss Faery, do you have any evidence to back up any claims today?" 

Marianne clenched her fists, cursing in her mind.

"I do not-" She answered truthfully.

"Your honour, the jury, I fail to see how anything Miss Faery says can be held as accountable if she has no evidence to support it."

There was a mumble of agreement from the crowd and Marianne felt sick.

One voice cut through them, and Marianne looked up to see the small figure from the back removing its hat.

"She has evidence your honour." Called out the figure, approaching the bench. 

Marianne recognised who it was in an instant.

"And you are...?" The judge asked.

"Chapman, Imelda Chapman." Said the woman, producing ID for the bailiff to take to the judge. "But nowadays everyone refers to me as I.M.P."

The room collectively gasped together, surprised at this new turn of events.

The judge smiled, "Glad you could join us, will you be aiding Miss Faery's evidential support to the case?" 

"I most certainly will." Imelda said with a grin.

***

 

Marianne climbed down from the stand and switched with Imelda, who now sat high up, looking down at a startled Esme and an equally startled and clearly uncomfortable Chipper beside her.

Marianne asked questions which Imelda answered, full and to the point. With each word she spoke more sweat trickled down Chipper's brow.

After Marianne had somewhat convinced the jury, Bog took over for the more legal based questions. 

Esme couldn't get a word in, her client nearly passing out beside her. 

"Do something!" Marianne heard Chipper hiss.

That's when the door's opened for a second time and Sergeant Rydstrom strolled in, Dawn and Sunny following close behind. 

The judge was about to ask why the intrusion, but noticed the pop star lurking behind the official. It was clear she was a fan. 

"Sergeant." The judge greeted, unable to hide her huge smile as she glanced back towards Dawn. "We are currently in session." 

"Your honour," said the police sergeant, handing over a wad of paper files. 

The judge scanned the documents, saying something quietly to Rydstrom as she looked through them. 

"Has the jury reached an anonymous verdict?" She finally called out.

"Yes your honour, we believe I.M.P  - Imelda Chapman is Not Guilty." 

Esme's jaw dropped. 

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Chipper cried standing to his feet, "THIS WOMAN CLEARLY KNEW SHE WAS STEALING FROM ME – ALL THE EVIDENCE IS THERE, IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I PUSHED HER-" 

Chipper instinctively covered a hand over his mouth when he realised his slip up.

The room was equally shocked.

"Mr. Marmot, you have been found guilty of fraud, preventing the course of justice and attempted murder." 

"NO, NO!" Chipper cried out but it was no use. "I DIDN'T- NO!" 

"And in regards to kidnapping, you're guilty of that as well." 

"NO!"

"Lifetime imprisonment." 

Chipper was still screaming as officers, accompanied by Sergeant Rydstrom - who was seen shuddering as Plum winked at him - led him out the room and away to jail.

"Court dismissed!" 

"We did it!" Marianne cried, hugging Bog tightly.

"We certainly did!" Bog said, a wide smile on his lips.

"I didn't think this would be possible."

"Did anyone?" He said, as he stood gazing into Marianne's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, before they heard a slight cough. 

"May I interrupt?" Imelda Chapman asked walking towards them after she ceased speaking with the judge and bayliff. 

"Mrs Chapman!" Marianne exclaimed.

"I want to thank you both for clearing my name, I don't know what I would have done without your help." 

"We were just doing our jobs Mrs. Chapman." 

She nodded then paused. "Tell me, how did you manage to get such evidence; it must have been impossible... given the circumstances." 

Bog made a face at Marianne who simply laughed, "It's er, a long story." 

Imelda asked no further questions and just smiled as Plum came over.

"The press are crazy and want to speak to us – by us I mean both of you." 

"Go." Imelda said, "Although may I have a moment with Mr. King?" 

Marianne left with Plum as Bog was left alone with Mrs. Chapman in the now abandoned court room.

"I can never thank you enough for your services Mr. King." 

"Bog, please." 

"Bog. I can never repay you either; I'm sure you are aware of that." 

"Money is not an issue Mrs. Chapman, it never has been." 

"Perhaps not, but maybe I can offer something far more priceless." 

Bog frowned. 

"You see Bog, I know how you got the evidence. Marianne is a dream walker - is she not?" 

Bog almost choked. "I- er-" 

"It's alright, you see I am one as well. Me and my late husband both were, we always seemed connected. Even now in a way." 

Bog didn't say a word, and Imelda continued. "I know the connection between you and Miss Faery; I can see it plain as day. While in hospital, when Marianne visited – I was able to dream walk through her eyes." 

She pulled something out from her pocket and handed it to Bog with an enclosed fist. Bog opened his palm to see the priceless amber ring lying there – it's yellow stone catching under the florescent lights of the court room.

"Mrs. Chapman-" Bog began to protest, but he was hushed.

"I received the ring as compensation along with the other items I allegedly stole and a sum of money. Please take it, you have greater need for it than I do." 

"I don't understand." 

"While looking at Marianne's past memories, I came across one that was... upsetting. It was of you too, at a train station. Such unhappy memories were made there, perhaps now – you can change that?"

Imelda smiled, the wrinkles deepening as she did so. Quietly she left the room, leaving Bog standing there by himself.

He looked down at the ring that glistened in his palm...

… and knew exactly what he needed to do.


	15. Epilogue

In the month that followed the infamous I.M.P case, things became – to say the least, hectic.  

Douglas 'Chipper' Marmot was now firmly behind bars, and I.M.P - the mysterious individual the case surrounded, was now publically known as Imelda Chapman, and she was a free woman.  

Marianne lowered the morning newspaper down on her work desk, it had been a month and yet it was still all the media could talk about.   

Well, that and her sister's upcoming wedding... tomorrow.   

Marianne lazily flicked through the pages, interviews and pictures were littered throughout. Before reaching the end, Marianne caught sight of one article and held back a snort.   

The door to her office was pushed open by Bog, strolling in with two steaming cups in his hands. He noticed Marianne and raised an eyebrow.   

"Since when do you find the news funny?" He asked, placing one cup in front of Marianne.   

"Since it's about Roland's trial." She declared, reaching out to pick up the hot drink. The warm tingling slightly burning the tips of her fingers.  

"They have finally set a court date?" Bog asked, sipping his own drink.   

Marianne nodded, "that's not even the best bit."   

"Oh?"   

"Guess who his lawyer is."  

Bog frowned slightly, pondering the question. Then as if a lightbulb emerged above his head – he too laughed.  

"No way." He said, an amused grin on his lips.  

"Yes way." Marianne replied holding up the paper for Bog to see.   

The article featured a picture of Roland looking very sorry for himself, he was being escorted from a high profile building by an officer on one side and his new lawyer on the other. 

The lawyer was growling at the paparazzi, clearly not happy with the predicament. It seemed that Esme got what she always wanted, Roland - in all his glory. 

"That's karma if I have ever seen it." Bog said, lowering his cup on his own desk after looking at the photo of a frowning Esme and blubbering Roland. 

The original plan was that after the trial, Bog and his fellow representatives would leave Primrose Co. However, after the successful outcome of the I.M.P case - Plum somehow managed to persuade Bog's boss into letting at least two of his workforce stay at Primrose.  

"I argued that having two lawyers on the ground here, would allow for more prompt communication and lead to an increase in successful outcomes in future cases." Plum had told both Marianne and Bog.  

"Which two?" Bog had asked.  

"You of course, and Stephanie Lin – Thomas would be distraught otherwise."   

"How did you even manage it?" Marianne questioned, her boss' negotiation skills were good – but how good?  

"Let's just say," Plum said, her eyes twinkling and a wicked grin on her lips "lucky husband... number six."   

   
 

*  

   
 

"You do realise it's nearly five, right?" Bog reminded Marianne.   

"I can tell the time." She dismissed, finishing up the last of her warm drink.  

"I would hope you could, but I meant it -" Bog began.  

"OH, CRAP THE DRESS!" Marianne said, jumping to her feet.  

In a flutter she threw on her coat and snatched her bag from their respective pegs, checking her watch and muttering away to herself before kissing Bog on the cheek. "I'll meet you at home!" Marianne called out, more of an exclamation than a question.  

After the events that transpired and with Bog staying at Primrose Co. the pair decided - albeit rather awkwardly - that they should move in together.

It was inevitable. 

Bog finally managed to sell his apartment to a beaming Thomas and a gratified Stephanie before moving swiftly into Marianne's adobe. It had only been a fortnight, but everything fell perfectly into place. 

Marianne half sprinted all the way to the Handmaidens, by the time she got there her breathing was heavy. 

It was obvious that her little sister's favourite boutique would create not only her wedding dress but also Marianne's bridesmaid dress. 

"Miss Faery!" The youngest sister of the Handmaiden trio called out as Marianne entered, a bead of sweat trickling from her brow.   

"Did I make it?" Marianne asked between pants. 

The small red-haired laughed playfully as she handed Marianne a cup of water. The two older sisters, with hair like foliage and amethyst respectively came in and welcomed Marianne.    
 

"Are you ready to try it on?" Asked the middle sister.  

"Bet you're going to look AWESOME!" Squealed the youngest sister.  

Marianne gulped, she was as curious as she was concerned. She had already seen Dawn's wedding gown, especially as she was dragged to every single fitting. It was beautiful, Marianne could not deny that. 

The dress was large and flowing, with small intricate gems sewed into the gauze material so that she shone wherever she walked. 

It was  _very_  Dawn. 

Marianne just hoped whatever her sister had selected as her dress, it wasn't going to be so... poufy. 

"It's all ready and hanging up in the back-dressing room, go on ahead-" The oldest sister offered.

Marianne walked up to the curtain that separated her from the dress.   

' _Please, please, please._ ' Marianne repeated in her head as she drew back the cloth.  

"Oh my god." She gasped.   
    
 

***  

   
  

"Today's the day!" Dawn sang as she opened the Faery's family home front door for Bog and Marianne, an equally excited Griselda following in close behind them.   

"I AM GETTING MARRIED!" Dawn squealed.  

"Looks like someone gave her too much sugar." Bog whispered in Marianne's ear.   

"Behave you!" Griselda said, lightly smacking Bog's wrist.  

"Why did we bring you again?" He jokingly replied.  

"I'm so excited!" Dawn continued to exclaim. Abruptly she stopped jumping around – her hands on her cheeks. "But there is  _soooooo_  much to do! What if I don't get it done in time?! what if Sunny isn't ready what if-"   

Lizzie, who had appeared behind Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder, "As if my Pare would let him be a second late, now come on we have to get you ready. Marianne, you too."   

"Griselda you'll help?" Dawn asked, wide-eyed.  

Griselda practically shrieked at the request.   

Marianne smiled, Bog had always said that the two were so alike that they were bound to get along.   

Before following the other's upstairs, Marianne gave Bog's hand a squeeze.  

He watched Marianne catch up with the others and waited until his mother's voice became muffled before he went into the adjourning room to the entrance.   

Dagda sat at the breakfast table, reading the newspaper. It featured the exact same news as yesterday; except the front page was now depicting Dawn instead of Chipper.  

"It's weird to see both my girls in the paper, but their mother always said that they would be successful." Dagda stated, lowering the paper.  

"It's good to see you Bog." He said, getting to his feet and stretching out a hand.   

Bog firmly shook it and when offered he took a seat near the Faery father.   

"Now you said over the phone that there was something you wished to discuss with me?" Dagda asked.  

"Yes, Sir."   

Dagda chuckled, "You've known me for how many years? You don't have to call me Sir, we are grown men after all. It's been a long time since you were a mere teenager at this table."   

"It feels like that all happened in another lifetime." Bog said.  

"It certainly does, now my little girls are internationally famous for their passion and saving the day."  

"Your daughters have always been unique Dagda."  

"They certainly have, in one way or another. I'm just so happy that they managed to find people who see that too."  

Bog didn't say anything, he simply nodded. The words he wanted to say began to clog up inside his throat.  

"What was it you wanted to ask me Bog?" Dagda asked again.  

Bog swallowed, "Many years ago I... made a mistake that I thought would haunt me for the rest of my life. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting Marianne live her life without me, and I never thought in a thousand years I'd see her again, let alone be with her."   

Bog paused as Dagda sat patiently, listening to every word.  

"It's been two months since we found each other for the second time; this time around I am determined to not make the same mistake. Dagda, may I have your blessing to ask Marianne to marry me?"   

Bog waited, Dagda didn't say anything. The silence seemed to stretch and span on forever, but then Dagda smiled wide.  

"It's about time." He declared.  

 

 ***

 

"Good thing you're not allergic." Marianne said as she handed Dawn her bouquet. It was filled with all sorts of flowers, all coated with a light sprinkling of glitter.   

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Dawn said, an innocent smile on her lips.  

"I remember you ringing me up to tell me he was your first kiss."   

"You remember that?" Dawn asked. "That was like.. over ten years ago."   

"I also remember how you said you were going to plan your wedding then and there."  

Dawn blushed, "truth be told I found some of my old things a while back – just the odd diary I never finished or childhood drawings. I had made notes on what I wanted, and what my dress would be like – they were actually the designs I ended up using."   

"You designed your wedding dress based on what you wanted as a kid?" Marianne asked.  

Dawn nodded lightly, in an attempt to not knock off her flower crown and long veil.  

"That's not all," Dawn said. "I always planned to make your wedding dress too. Realistically you probably wouldn't wear it on your big day, so instead, you'd wear it at mine."   

Marianne stopped and looked down at her bridesmaid dress.  

It was different from the other dresses her fellow bridesmaids wore, while they wore soft pink Marianne wore purple, dark at the top but lighter as the dress flowed out. The top section was embellished with a V cut of lace, and when Marianne had seen it hanging in the dressing room, she was instantly smitten.   

"You designed this dress when you were a kid as well?" Marianne asked.  

"Fine-tuned it, I didn't think you'd want a massive bow."  

"You know me so well." Marianne said with a giggle, pulling her sister in for a hug. "I love you Dawn."   

"Marianne... you'll make me cry."   

"Ah!" Marianne said, releasing Dawn from the embrace. "I'm sorry, don't go panda on me!" 

Dawn giggled, "I love you too silly."   

"You girls ready?" Dagda asked, walking up to them.   

Both the Faery sister's nodded in unison, as Dagda took Dawn's arm in his, Marianne pulled back the white curtain and walked out onto the aisle.  

Dawn and Sunny had both agreed they wanted a low key, quiet wedding. The day  _was_  about them.  

The wedding was to take place in the Faery family home's back garden; large enough to accommodate the small group of people they asked to attend as well as the odd decoration Dawn had insisted upon.   

As Marianne walked across the garden she had happily ran around as a child, she tried to hold back the tears.  

When she had asked Dawn why she was to hold the wedding here in their garden and not somewhere else, Dawn gave a reply that broke Marianne's heart.  

"I wanted Mum to be there, her ashes are scattered in the garden after all."   

Marianne struggled to hold back the tears as she walked, passing chairs of attendee's – she caught sight of Plum and Thomas, who was holding hands with Stephanie. There was Dawn's manager as well as the sisters from the Handmaidens.  

As she approached the front row she could see Lizzie, the hardiest woman Marianne had ever known – now crying and wiping her eyes with an old handkerchief.   

Marianne could make out Griselda wearing a grin so large it nearly matched the size of her hat.  

Then she laid eyes on Bog, who turned to face her. He smiled, and that smile filled her with ease.  

She was so in love with him, complete and utterly.  

Marianne climbed the few steps that formed a small platform for the two to wed on. Sunny was already in position, it seemed Pare had made a desperate attempt to tame Sunny's hair – but to no avail.  

Sunny gave Marianne a nervous grin, and she gave him one back.  

A small band made up of people who had previously worked for Dawn began to play the Wedding March.  

Marianne looked up to see Dawn walking down the aisle, she was a vision in white and Marianne's heart swelled.  

Dawn looked so happy, so thrilled. Marianne gently brushed away the tear that gently fell onto her cheek.  

Sunny and Dawn exchanged vows, promising to continue loving each other as much as they had done since they were children. Throughout the ceremony, Marianne let her eyes fall to Bog who in return would turn his gaze to her.  

His smile was warm, but there was something else behind his expression. Marianne dismissed it almost as quickly as she thought it. This was her sister's wedding; she could stop playing psychologist for just one afternoon.

 Once the happy couple were announced as husband and wife, photographs were taken and confetti was thrown. The wedding party was now being ushered to move on to another discreet location, the back garden was only big enough for the ceremony and not the after party.

Bog was already waiting in his car for Marianne as she slid inside.

"Ready?" He asked, almost nervously, as he started up the engine.

"Yep." Marianne nodded, buckling up her seatbelt before looking over to see her father waiting for his own ride. 

"Dad!" She called out from the car's window, calling again but louder to get his attention. "Do you want to ride there with us?"

Dagda glanced behind Marianne at Bog and shook his head with a satisfied smile. "Go on ahead, I've got things to do before I head off." He leant through the window and planted a kiss on Marianne's head.

"You sure?" Marianne asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion. First Bog was acting weird and now her dad.

Her father nodded again and with that Marianne closed the window as Bog drove off. She dug her tooth into her lip, now she definitely couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. 

The car was silent for the majority of the ride, the soft buzz of the radio and the hum from outside were the only sounds to fill the car. It dawned on Marianne they had been driving for longer than she had expected, after all, it didn't take this long to get from their house. 

"Where are we?" She asked, looking out the window, the passing trees being swapped for a more urban setting.  

"Close your eyes." Bog responded. 

"That didn't answer my question." Marianne replied, but Bog glanced at her from the wheel, his eyes pleading with her. 

She did as she was told, closing her eyes as her stomach flipped. 

"Don't peak." Bog said. 

"Yeah, yeah." Marianne answered almost cockily, but truthfully, she was nervous.  

Finally, the car stopped. The radio abruptly ending as the engine died.

"Can I look now?" She asked, cautious. 

"No!" Bog cried, and she could feel the rush of air of him about to cover her eyes with his hands. 

"No, no not yet."  

"Alright."  

"Promise?"  

"I said alright didn't I?"  

Marianne heard a car door open and then close, and proceeded to wait until her passenger door was opened. She could feel Bog against her as he unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out onto the ground.  

Wherever she was, the earth was hard beneath her. 

"Ok, just hold my hand and don't open your eyes ok?"  

Marianne nodded, and trustingly took Bog's hand in hers. He took a couple of steps forward and Marianne followed and when satisfied that she wouldn't fall over, Bog took a brisker walk. 

She had no idea where she was or what Bog was doing, but she felt safe regardless.

That's when she heard the rush of air, the sound of mechanical gears and she knew at once where she was. 

A train station.  

Marianne's heart dropped in her chest, it was  _the_ train station. 

The place where they had once said their goodbyes, a silent promise to stay out of the others' life. To let the dreams they had shared, be nothing more than that.  

"Bog-" She began to say, trying to keep an element of confidence within her voice, but it was no use. 

Marianne felt Bog's finger against her lips and his palm against her eyes.  

"Just hear me out, then open your eyes... ok?"  

Marianne nodded, thinking that if she spoke her voice would give away her concern.  

"I guess by now you know where we are." Bog began, "Many years ago I made a decision, one I regretted as quickly as I made it." He paused, "When I saw you in that office, eight years after our goodbye – I couldn't believe it. Growing up, I never understood the dreams, even now... with knowing what they are I guess I still don't. But I feel like they were always leading us to one another and in a way, they taught me that love isn't just something offered to you. It's something you have to work for." 

Marianne could feel Bog move away, he had been so close before. She kept her eyes tightly shut, hands folded in front of her.  

"I know I'm a complicated man, and I have my faults – no one can argue with that. There has been one thing that has remained consistent throughout my life..." Bog paused, there was a rustle of movement before he continued, "...and that is the fact I love you, Marianne Faery."  

"You can open your eyes now." He said, calmly. 

Slowly Marianne opened her eyes, a train rushed passed on a distant platform. Marianne turned, as Bog wasn't in front of her but instead - 

He was behind her, one knee on the ground. His hands holding a small box, the amber ring –  the priceless token from an ancient fae love tale – was nestled inside. 

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his cheeks a burning red. 

Marianne blinked, it was like all feeling was lost from her body. 

"Marianne?" He asked, the ring lowering slightly. 

Without a moment's hesitation more, she ran throwing her arms around him and pushing him to the ground. 

"Yes." She exclaimed, the tears pouring from her eyes. 

"YES!" Marianne cried again, kissing him with all the force her body could muster. 

This place had once been a site of utter heartbreak and desperation, but now it was home to a sweeter memory. It no longer represented a mistake, but a union – two people acknowledging that although life is challenging, it's a challenge worth facing together. 

 

*** 

 

_\- Four Years Later -_  

Bog awoke from his slumber, rubbing at his sleep-ridden eyes and simply staring at the ceiling. Often as a child, if he ever found himself awake during the night he would count the small individual stokes that made up the intricate panelling of the roof. 

There was no need for that anymore however, it was rare he found himself awake at this time. Even on the rare occasions when he woke, it would not take long to sink back into sleep. 

Bog found himself thinking about all that had happened. He thought back to his wedding, at how stunning Marianne looked as she walked down the aisle. He remembered how both his mother and Dawn cried, clutching each other in wails of joy. 

Bog recalled Mrs Chapman at the reception, wishing them well. It seemed she left the cleaning business and instead wrote a memoir about her experiences – last week it won 'book of the year'. Ironic since Dawn's latest album, which features the song she wrote about being kidnapped also won numerous awards this past year.

He thought how Marianne turns the radio off every time it plays, which seems to be every fifteen minutes.  

Bog rolled over, positioning himself to cradle his sleeping wife. 

He carefully brushed loose hair, manic from her sleeping, away from her eyes. With one hand he reached for Marianne's, feeling the smooth coldness of her wedding band against his skin. Marianne moved in her sleep, turning slightly upwards. Bog's hand now rested on Marianne's bare, enlarged stomach. 

Their firstborn was due in the coming months – and with thoughts of his ever-growing family, Bog kissed Marianne's cheek and nestled into her. 

As a child, he would always dream of himself and Marianne. Some nights he was a swashbuckling hero, others a Goblin King.

But one thing always remained the same, the amber-eyed Marianne.

For so long he wished for the dreams to be real but never believed they would come true.

 

Once Marianne Faery had been his dream, but now... 

...she was his reality. 

 

**- THE END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read and engaged with this story (even if it was just a comment or a click), your support means so much! 
> 
> Like Bog and Marianne, hope your dreams come true! xo


End file.
